Corazon Latente
by Angelo Booth 93
Summary: Booth y Brenna se reencuentran despues de 3 años pero ellos ya no son los mismos. Booth esta con Bella y Tempe con Edward  nada de vampiros todos son humanos  ojala y les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Twiligth pertenecen a su autora Meyer, los de Bones pertenecen a sus creadores y a la FOX

**Sumary:**_Booth y Brennan se reencuentran despues de 3 años en...Forks? pero no son losmismos. Booth y Bella juntos? y Edward con Temperance? algo retorcido pero 100% B Y Ed%Bell_

**Corazón latente**

**...**

Temperance Brennan miraba absorta el crepúsculo donde sus combinaciones magistrales se veían claramente; pero hacia mucho que había perdido el sentido del tiempo y el espacio , su mente había viajado años atrás donde lo había visto por primera vez, caminando por la playa, con sus ojos achocolatados llenos de vida e ilusiones y su sonrisa completamente sincera…aquella nítida imagen se apodero de su mente haciéndole retroceder 3 años atrás

**...**

Las notas rompían el silencio nocturno, el frio de aquella noche no impedía que sus dedos blancos tocaran con decisión las teclas del piano, esperaba que alguien bajaría y preguntaría _"que pasa"_ y él solo negaría con la cabeza diciendo _"no puedo dormir"._ Su madre lo abrazaría diciéndole _"Hijo, no estés así, siempre estaré contigo"_ y se sentiría protegido mientras es acunado por los brazos maternos. Pero sabia que eso no sucedería, al menos no desde que su madre murió dejándolo solo con su hermana y su padre. Este ultimo había intentado calmar la tristeza de su hijo pero nada lo lograba…cada noche desde aquel desgarrador día tocaba las piezas mas tristes que su corazón mandaba; pero esta noche había sido completamente diferente su piano soltaba notas hermosas, llenas de esperanza y amor. Cerca de las 3:00am decidió subir a su habitación, al llegar a su puerta encontró una nota: _**"Ojala y la canción sea para la dueña de tu corazón A.C."**_..Sonrió negando con la cabeza y entro a su habitación.

**...**

Los años en Europa le habían sido de ayuda para su mente pero no había nada como el hogar y su abuelo lo decía _"no hay lugar…como el verdadero hogar"_ por eso había regresado, estar lejos de la familia de su familia había sido todo un calvario; en cuanto había bajado del avión había tomado un taxi para llegar a casa, nadie sabia que el volvería menos aquel día, pero aun así se sentían felices de tenerlo ahí. Su antiguo cuarto estaba intacto, como si el nunca se hubiese marchado, ya había olvidado lo dulce y refrescante que era la brisa salada que se colaba por la ventana….lentamente se acerco a esta y vislumbro la luna en total apogeo, se veía hermosa de un blanco tan puro que parecía seducir al intenso mar azul _"Ella no esta ahí…..olvídala" l_e decía su mente cada vez que unos ojos azules como el mar le inundaba el pensamiento, pero por mas que intentara borrar el recuerdo este lograba avivarse aun mas como el fuego que se niega a ser apagado, un fuego que le calaba el alma cada vez que la "_chiquilla" _se le aparecía en sueños.

**...**

No era la primera vez que lo soñaba, cada noche de luna él venia a visitarla, la llamaba con voz firme y tierna, pero por mas que intentaba ver o tocar su rostro este se alejaba cubriéndose con la obscuridad como un niño cubriéndose del frio….varia veces pregunto su nombre y este nunca respondió….Una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo cuando aquel hombre se acerco a ella uniendo sus manos, unas orbes verde turquesa la dejaron sin habla y completamente perdida junto con su aroma embriagador, un aroma a libertad, paz, adrenalina y miedo….

**...**

Eran pasadas las 4 de la mañana cuando dos hermanos entraban a su hogar…sus pasos no eran nada normales fácilmente se podía ver que ambos estaban completamente ebrios…..

-Shhhhhhh-dijo la chica rubia-nno…queerremmosss desperrrrrrrrtaaaarloss

-ennnntoooncesss cállateeee-dijo su gemelo

-Jazzzz tu sii me quuuieres veeeerdddad?

-Claroooooo….te quiiiiiiiiieroooo

-Y yoooo….-siguieron caminando hasta que la chica tropezó y cayo inevitablemente comenzó a reir-jajajajajajajaja!

-Ross…shhhhhh-le decía su hermano, pero ella seguía riendo

-Ciiierto jajaja shhhhh-respondio mientras intentaba levantarse, cuando lo logro ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras hasta que una voz a sus espaldas los detuvo

-Y era hora de que llegaran- dijo con voz fuerte. Lentamente ellos se giraron

-Papi….-grito Rosalie levantando sus brazos

-shhhhhh-dijo Jasper en susurro

**...**

Un travieso rayo de luz lo golpeo en el rostro haciendo que este hiciera una mueca para después cubrirse con la almohada

-Vaya, Vaya….al parecer alguien no tuvo un buen sueño-dijo su hermana mientras corría la cortinas

-Déjame dormir- murmuro molesto

-Huy además te despiertas de mal genio…..-se removió en la cama-Nada de dormir…es hora de levantarse-

-Por favor duende…no dormí nada-dijo suplicante

-Haber hermanito…otra vez soñaste con ella verdad?..-el asintió-que hizo esta vez la desconocida?-pregunto mientras se recostaba en la mullida cama de su hermano

-lo mismo que todas las noches enana…llamarme y atormentarme-

-Atormentarte?-

-Si atormentarme con su presencia…su aroma…-

-Oh! Vamos Edward, no lo digas así…..mira si yo soñara con el amor de mi vida…seria la chica mas feliz del mundo-dijo sonriente

-Aunque no supieras su identidad?-

-Claro es que no ves que es lo ROMANTICO-

-Creo que estas loca

-Por que?

-Por creer que conocerás al amor de tu vida en sueños-dijo burlón

-Edward Cullen!-grito su melliza-Es amor con lo que sueñas…. O a poco creías que lo sacarías de tu vida

-Alice….sabes que después de….no he podido amar a nadie

-ni si quiera a tu chica desconocida-

-menos ella…no la conozco

-pues yo te juro que esa chica con la que sueñas es la mujer de tu vida-dijo antes de salir de la habitación

_Hola de nuevo por aqui con esta histo nueva... ni tan nueva la publico en mi blog pero bueno ojala y les guste y si la leen y no les llama la atencion suplico esperen un par de caps mas y vean de que se trata_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Twiligth pertenecen a su autora Meyer, los de Bones pertenecen a sus creadores y a la FOX

**Sumary:**_Booth y Brennan se reencuentran despues de 3 años en...Forks? pero no son losmismos. Booth y Bella juntos? y Edward con Temperance? algo retorcido pero 100% B Y Ed%Bell_

**Corazón latente**

-pues yo te juro que esa chica con la que sueñas es la mujer de tu vida-dijo antes de salir de la habitación

**...**

-Volviste a quedarte despierta toda la noche verdad?-pregunto su padre en cuanto ella piso el comedor

-Lo siento no podía dormir-se excuso

-Tempe.. no es saludable y…-

-No pasa nada con mi salud-dijo cortando a su madre

-Cuando piensas desempacar?- volvió a intervenir su padre

-no lo hare-

-Por que linda?-

-Por que lo haría no sabemos cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos-respondió su hermano

-Exacto…además de que así es mas fácil-refuto Brennan sus padres se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que Max asintió

-Tenemos algo muy importante que decirles- dijo su madre

-Tengo que llamar a la mudanza-respondió Russ tomando el teléfono

-Russ-hablo su padre-no nada de eso…es que…nos vamos a quedar

-hablan en serio?-pregunto el chico

-si, su padre y yo hemos estado hablando…y como nuestros "problemas" estas arreglados…nos vamos a quedar-

-Fantástico!-exclamo mientras corría a abrazar a su madre- a Jake le encantara-

-y tu Tempe no te agrada la sorpresa?-

-Si es…fantástica-dijo muy poco convencida-voy a….a desempacar..-dijo antes de subir a su habitación

-No debía a legrarse?-pregunto Max a su esposa

-yo hablare con ella…por ahora dejémosla sola-

-No lo se tal vez necesite amigos-

-Max…es tu hija…ya sabes como es-

-mmmm…-Max se acerco a la ventana y vio a su hijo montando su moto-Hey….Russ-le hablo desde la puerta trasera

-que pasa?-

-Por que no le presentas a tu hermana a Jacob..-

-Ya lo intente pero Tempe no quiere nada que ver con el y lo dejo claro…..pero intentare algo para que se una al grupo-

-ese es mi hijo-

**...**

La rutina siempre había sido la misma des de hace unos meses; su padre se levantaba temprano para ir a la oficina, cuando este estaba por salir su madre se levantaba y bajaba a desayunar, justo a las 7:00 AM su hermano la iba a levantar y juntos bajaban a desayunar pero su madre en cuanto la veía pisar la cocina salía de la casa sin despedirse de ella; ya no eran la familia unida que solían ser antes pero al menos tenia a su hermano….

-Bells….Bells…Bells…ISABELLA!-grito su hermano al no recibir respuesta

-que pasa Emmet?-

-Nada solo que vas perdida en tu mente…-

-Lo siento no fue mi intención-se disculpo

-oye pude perderme en la sala o incluso ser raptado por alienígenas frente a ti…..Bells no le hagas caso a Mama…ella-

-No me importa lo que ella haga tu y Papa son mi familia y es lo único que me importa-

-Cierto…y cuentas conmigo para lo que sea…menos en la noche de chicas semanal-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Emmet solo es una vez al mes-

-se que soy un adonis-

-si, claro-

-en serio soy un dios-

-jajajajajaja-

-no te rias… pero no necesito a tus "amiguitas" tras de mi-

-un "dios" necesita súbditas-

-pero no esas-

-Ok, no prometo nada este fin de semana…nos vamos-

-mmm no no ire..tengo la venganza perfecta-

-el no te habría castigado si prestaras un poco de atención-

-mmm no no lo creo el envidia mi cuerpo-

-jajajaja si…tal ves tengas razón-

**...**

Las playas Californianas rodeadas de niños corriendo con sus papalotes y comiendo helado, varios surfisistas surcando las olas perfectas que el mar proporcionaba, mientras que varios chicos paseaban de la mano con sus parejas…..

**FLASH**** BACK**

_-Vamos…es perfecto….-dijo su novia_

_-wow-respondio él_

_-que?-pregunto inocente_

_-Nada solo que Temperance Brennan me ha impresionado-_

_-En serio?-pregunto mientras se acercaba lentamente. Seeley asintió y trago en seco amaba a su novia pero el vestido blanco ligero que se transparentaba dejando ver su bikini azul cielo, lo desconcentraba-yo…siempre…te voy a impresionar-dijo en susurro cerca de sus labios, parecía que iba a borrar la distancia, pero ella lo empujo haciendo que este cayera a la arena-jajajajajaja_

_-oh, vas a ver-_

_-si…mira que miedo te tengo-dijo mientras fingía temblar de miedo-a que no me atrapas-_

_-CORREEEEE!-Temperance salió corriendo….de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás y veía a su novio acercarse hasta que la atrapo_

_-AAAAAAAAA-grito cuando Booth la tomo de la cintura y la cargo-Bájame…Seeley….bájame-_

_-solo con una condición-_

_-cual?-_

_-que me beses-_

_-mmmmm..no lo se…tendré que pensarlo…si digo que….no.-_

_-segura-dijo mientras se acercaba al agua_

_-no te atreverías-_

_-pruébame-dijo mientras en traba al mar_

_-Seeley…era broma-_

_-mmm..no yo no…-seguía caminando con la chica en brazos. Cuando el agua le llegaba a la cintura hablo-entonces que dices-_

_-si…si…pero no me bajes-_

_-segura..-_

_-si-dijo ella antes de que él la besara apasionadamente….._

**FIN**** DEL FLASH BACK**

La playa y las calles siempre traían el recuerdo….estaba sumido en las imágenes que su mente reproducía hasta que alguien lo llamo.

-Seeley?-pregunto un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises

-Sullivan?-

-Hermano cuanto tiempo…-respondió

-Sully…si hace mucho-

-Cuando llegaste?-

-Ayer…-respondió en susurro no sabia a donde lo había traído su caminata hasta que vio aquella casa blanca cerca de la playa

-y cuanto tiempo te piensas quedar?-Seeley lo miro interrogante-ya sabes para ver cuando esnorkeamos..-

-no lo se..vine por unos días a ver si mi abuelo se muda con migo

-y a donde te lleva tu viaje-

-no lo se…lejos-volvió a mirar la casa buscando un rastro de ella

-Se fue hace mucho y nadie la ha visto-

-aah-

-ella…me la encontré antes de que se fuera-Seeley lo vio sorprendido, su corazón latía frenético-dijo que era la primera y ultima vez que la veríamos…que a pesar de todo habías sido lo mejor que paso en su vida pero que era tiempo de seguir….toma-dijo sacando una carta del bolsillo de su bermuda-lo dejo para ti-Seeley tomo la carta entre sus manos

-siempre la cargas?-

-mm no sabia si iba a encontrarte…intente dártela pero la víbora de tu novia nunca me dejo acercar..ademas de que estabas tan furioso que no prestabas atención-

-y que querías que hiciera…cuando la vi besándose con ese imbécil…las ganas de golpearlo y matarlo ahí mismo..luego Michael dijo tantas cosas de ella que…cuando Tessa pidió otra oportunidad no se la negué-

-la debiste escuchar…pero su pongo que faltan partes..te veo luego-dijo girándose para volver a su camino

-espera-hablo, su amigo se giro para verlo-no la quiero-dijo extendiendo la carta

-no la quieres…pero la necesitas-dijo antes de marcharse

**...**

-No…fue demasiado…tu sabes como son….pero jamás…..si yo lo entiendo-escuchaban que su madre hablaba por teléfono si se habían pasado era la 5 vez en la semana que llegaban tomados a horas indebidas, pero eran jóvenes, jóvenes muy ricos que podían darse la vida mas deseada además de ser casi mayores de edad solo unos meses mas y serian libres, pero no aun no-tu sabes cuanto te lo agradezco…..yo lo se gracias…te veré pronto cuídate-

-Rose…como estas-pregunto su hermano al entrar a la habitación

-Mal…me mata la jaqueca…-

-jajajaja….debiste escucharme..pero no lo hiciste..-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama de su hermana

-cállate y dame las malditas pastillas-él se las entrego-con quien hablaba?-

-no lo se cuando pase cerca solo se callo esperando a que desapareciera por el pasillo-

-mientras que no sea con la Tarada de…-

-ROSALIE…JASPER…BAJEN A LA COCINA AHORA-grito su madre por el intercomunicador

-Sera mejor que bajemos- su hermana solo asintió. Cuando llegaron al despacho de su padre, él hablaba por teléfono y su madre estaba recargada en el escritorio de roble lleno de papeles

-Ethan..-lo llamo su esposa, este la volteo a ver y asintió, poco después colgó el teléfono y se paro junto a su esposa-siéntense-los chicos se sentaron frente a ellos-Ya no se que hacer…les hemos dado todo cuanto han querido y necesitado-

-Mamá..-comenzó a halar Rosalie

-No digas nada si…ustedes son de un status donde todo lo que hacen los demás lo imitan..tienen que comportarse-

-pero solo hemos salido a divertirnos-

-Rosalie..no hables, tu mas que Jasper me ha defraudado-la Sra. Hale tomo del escritorio varias revistas y se las dio a sus hijos- miren lo que han logrado…han destruido su reputación..-tomo una de las revistas y leyó el encabezado-"La gran Rosalie Hale en vuelta en alcohol"…eres una joven hermosa muy hermosa la mitad de las modelos quieren ser como tu y….haces esto-la rubia solo bajo la mirada-y tu Jasper captado en fotos saliendo de…de….-

-Centros XXX-Dijo su padre

-si…además de ser visto en posiciones indecorosas…hemos tomado una decisión…ambos se irán a vivir con Esme

-Que?-

-Si, no valoran lo que su padre y yo hacemos por ustedes tal ves con su tía lo hagan-los chicos buscaron la ayuda de su padre con la mirada

-esta vez no chicos, se hará como su ,madre ha dicho

**...**

-Por favor dime que no es una broma-suplico a su padre

-no, iremos a ver a tu prima y te quedaras con ella-respondió

-pero…aaahhh….si se pone de Zorra, puedo irme de ahí-

-siempre y cuando me avises-

-gracias papa…cuanto dura la gira-

-mmm supongo que un mes tal vez dos..por que-

-no por nada-

-Angela te conozco hija-

-no hare nada que me lleve a la cárcel …lo prometo-

-de acuerdo pero compórtate Ange-

-claro como toda una Montenegro-dijo antes de romper en risas

**...**

-Y tu hermano-pregunto en cuanto su hija cruzo la puerta

-Salió al claro…sabes que le encanta-

-y mi pequeña... que es lo que necesita-

-pues…yo quería….hablar con alguien-

-sobre?-

-mmm no se algo no tengo muchas amigas-

-Alice, pero si las tienes-

-no ellas son frías, plásticas, es genial salir de compras con ellas pero mmm no se-

-Que te parece si vamos tu y yo al cine-su hija frunció el ceño-que soy muy viejo como para que quieras salir con migo-

-no claro que no gracias papi, me acabas de alegrar el día-

-Cuando quieras princesa-

-por cierto, cuando la veas dile que sus ojos son lo mas hermoso que has visto-dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta

-de que hablas Alice?-

-ya lo veras-

**...**

-Srta. Swan- dijo el profesor-tiene B+ en su final-

-Gracias profesor-

-y su hermano?-

-oh..se sentía mal profesor James-mintió

-mmm bueno dígale que tiene D-,y que espero no volverlo a ver-

-si, claro-dijo antes de salir del aula. Camino hasta su loker y se encontró con Sandra, Sabrina y Sofía mejor conocidas como las 3 ZZZorras

-Que ya te hicieron el favor-dijo Sabrina la líder

-Ya encontraste a quien enredar-dijo sin mirarla

-huy mira-dijo tomando su nota final-tiene B+, sin duda te sacaron lo gata-

- y a ti no te quitaron lo…-la mira de arriba a bajo-...pendeja. La verdad no veo como te lo quiten…o si.

-Mira tarada que si nadie te toca es por que tu padre es rico sin él no serias nada-Bella iba a responder pero vio a la directora acercarse así que no dijo nada

-Señoritas….-las 3 se voltearon-creo que tienen una practica no-

-Si Señorita.-respondieron

.Bien vallan-espero a que las 3 chicas se fueran-Solo ignóralas-

-Tía que crees que hago un día me van a encontrar y ese día se van a dar por muertas-ambas se rieron mientras caminaban a la salida de la escuela

-Salúdame a tus padres quieres-

-Claro…nos vemos-mientras salía del estacionamiento su móvil sonó-Hola….que…espera Emm…como…..voy para allá- colgó y salió a toda velocidad

**/*/*/*/*/*/***

_Hola espero que lesguste este cap que es mas largo quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado sus reviews...cuidence mucho y ¿me dejan review?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Twiligth pertenecen a su autora Meyer, los de Bones pertenecen a sus creadores y a la FOX

**Sumary:**_Booth y Brennan se reencuentran despues de 3 años en...Forks? pero no son losmismos. Booth y Bella juntos? y Edward con Temperance? algo retorcido pero 100% B Y Ed%Bell_

**Corazón latente**

-Claro…nos vemos-mientras salía del estacionamiento su móvil sonó-Hola….que…espera Emm…como…..voy para allá- colgó y salió a toda velocidad

_**...**_

-No…el azul es mas lindo-dijo su hija

-mmm no le tal vez en guinda o marrón-

-vamos, Esme es un color perfecto-

-bien me lo probare y después veremos ok-su hija asintió. Minutos después salió del vestidor- y que tal-era un vestido azul marino con 2 estolas que cubrían el busto y se amarraba en el cuello dejando parte de la espalda descubierta, llegaba a la rodilla, Esme dio un giro

-te ves hermosa, será la mas linda en la cena ya veras-

-en serio no vas a ir-pregunto su madre

-la familia Vulturi siempre tiene estas cenas lo sabes y desde que Papá murió son muy aburridas, además no quiero encontrarme con la pretenciosa de Rosalie-

-Elizabeth…es tu prima tu sangre, además tu tienes mas que ver ahí tu compartes ese lazo sanguíneo, yo no-

-y aunque lo digas eres mi madre aun que no de sangre si de corazón-dijo abrazándola

-no se que hice para merecerlos…Aro fue un hombre excepcional-

-ya….si no vamos a llorar..mira ese sweater queda perfecto en un poco mas obscuro que el vestido-

-bien…-

**_..._**

Desde que había llegado los paseos por el bosque se habían vuelto un pasa tiempo hacia a penas un par de semanas había encontrado un claro en el cual cientos de flores silvestres lo hacían ver hermoso, por un milagro el clima había sido completamente soleado la noche de ayer había estado despejada y las flores debían estar mas hermosas que nunca. Cuando estaba cerca del claro vio a un chico recostado en un gran árbol, por lo que prefirió marcharse pero su voz la detuvo

-Por que te vas?-pregunto el extraño. ella no respondió solo lo miro tenia el cabello cobrizo y de piel blanca no podía ver sus ojos pues los tenia cerrados-no muerdo-intento bromear-eres nueva no?-pregunto mirándola fijamente con sus ojos verdes

-si-

-tienes nombre?-

-si, todos tenemos un nombre, por regularidad nos lo ponen nuestros padre al nacer-

-eres muy graciosa…soy Edward-

-Temperance-

-lindo nombre muy raro -

-si igual que el tuyo, ya casi no se usan esos nombres-

-a mi madre le gustaban los nombres antiguos-

**_..._**

-Bien venidos a su nuevo hogar-dijo Seeley al abrir la puerta de una casa cerca del bosque

-hijo…es…es hermosa-

-tu lo has dicho Pop´s es hermosa, claro es un poco antigua pero..se siente a hogar-

-si lo es…que te parece Jared-pregunto a su hermano

-mmm, siempre es lo que tu quieres no-respondió mientras subía las escaleras

-Jared, no empecemos si-

-yo no empiezo nada-respondió secamente

-Que le pasa-pregunto Seeley a su abuelo

-faldas, todos los problemas de un hombre tiene que ver con FALDAS-

-no cambias, que te parece si vemos tu habitación-

-que habitación, ni que diablos ve hacer lo que tengas que hacer aquí-

-no hay nada hasta la próxima semana…hey que tal te reto a un juego de domino-

-crees ganarme…-

-claro, soy bueno-

-juega-

**_..._**

-segun el mito, Dios es poderoso, controla nuestra vida los acontecimientos y nuestro futuro, pero no es verdad todo lo causamos nosotros mismos son las consecuencias de nuestros actos-lo miro-te aburro verdad-

-que?..no es divertido, eres interesante Tempe…aun no me has dicho por que viniste-

-puedo hacerte la misma pregunta, que haces aquí?

-bien…si yo respondo me lo diras-

-tal ves-

-bien…yo, diras que es tonto y no hay una prueba sustentable para que yo piense eso pero…solo sentí la necesidad de un lugar que me da paz-

-no, no parece tonto…todos buscamos algo de silencio para pensar-respondio después de pensarlo por un segundo

-y tu?...y no me evadas la pregunta-

-mmmm…pues también necesitaba pensar…..siempre nos mudábamos no durábamos mucho en in mismo lugar y….-

-ahora también te vas…-termino él

-no, ahora nos quedamos-

-pero…no tendrías que estar mas feliz-

-si lo se pero… no puedo…-

-pues ya que te quedas….tengo que darte un regalo de bienvenida-Edward se levanto y fue al centro del claro, ahí tomo una flor y regreso con ella a sus espaldas-bienvenida a Forks Temperance-dijo mientras le entregaba una hermosa flor azul

-Gracias…es hermosa..-respondio mirándolo a los ojos-gracias-

-no tienes nada que agradecer…ahora somos amigos no?-

-si…amigos..-

**_..._**

-Bella!- escucho que alguien la llamaba, se giro hacia la voz

-Emmet….-corrió hasta él y lo abrazo- que paso?...como esta?-

-la están operando….al parecer tuvo un accidente de auto, un imbécil se metió al carril contrario-dijo sin soltarla

-Y papá..el sabe-

-si, esta en la capilla…se va a poner bien…vas a ver-intento consolarla

-…-se zafó del abrazo-voy con papá..-

-el siguiente pasillo-camino por el pasillo dejando a su hermano solo en la sala; cuando entro el aroma a cera la inundo junto con un frio desolador miro arriba del altar y vio un Cristo negro con semblante triste, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla y bajo hasta su boca…

-ayúdala….por favor ayúdala-suplico, un sollozo en la primera fila llamó su atención, camino lentamente y encontró a su padre de rodillas era raro ver llorar a un hombre que casi no muestra sus sentimientos, pero verlo así le rompía el corazón, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas-se va a recuperar ya lo veras-

-…yo..debería de estar en esa cama….no ella…-

-no digas eso..papá….es fuerte ya lo veraz-se quedaron en silencio dejando que el dolor saliera lentamente y que la esperanza los llenara….no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron hasta que una mano se poso en su hombro-Emm..que paso?-

-Emmet, que dijo el doctor..-dijo su padre levantándose del asiento

-Renne…ella…esta en coma, dijeron algo sobre presión cerebral y algunas consecuencias….-Charlie Swan salió de la capilla dejando a sus hijos solos

-Emm… dime que…mamá va a estar bien…por favor…-dijo entre sollozos

-no lo se…Bells..no lo se-

**_..._**

-No pienso ir-dijo mientras cerraba bruscamente la maleta-no pienso ir-

-no creo que haya opción-

-Jasper, son de lo peor…Esme Vulturi es…es…-

-buena amable, Rosalie ella siempre nos ha tratado bien-

-que me dices de la estúpida de su hija..-

-digo que si intenta algo con migo de nuevo no seré todo un caballero-dijo en tono bromista

-jajaja yo te ayudo ser una dama no es muy bueno con ella jajajaja-

-niños-hablo su nana-ya es hora…-ambos se miraron y suspiraron

-Gracias, Clare…-

-Niños, necesito que se comporten con su tía, ella es una mujer grandiosa y en todo el tiempo que estén con ella…-

-espera- hablo Rose-cuanto tiempo estaremos ahí-pregunto dirigiéndose a su hermano

-2 semanas no?-ambos miraron a Clare dudosos

-bastante tiempo….hablen con su madre niños….-ambos bajaron Rosalie estaba furiosa no quería pasar sus vacaciones con la familia Vulturi…mientras que Jasper bajo mas calmado –controla a tu hermana-eso había dicho su nana

-sus maletas están en el auto..-comenzó su madre

-cuanto tiempo estaremos con ellas-pregunto secamente

-el tiempo que sea necesario-

-cuanto-

-3 o 4 meses..no lo se-

-3 o 4 meses?...por que?-

-por que saldré de viaje y su padre igual y no los dejare solos, no después de su actitud-Rosalie iba a replicar pero su madre la callo-no hay pero que valga ahora sube al auto-ordeno

-Controla a tu hermana quieres-dijo a su hijo-los quiero pero deben aprender-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-si ma, lo sabemos-

-sube al auto, su prima los va a recibir…los quiero-dijo antes de que el auto arrancara

**_..._**

-Doctor Cullen…tengo un problema con una paciente-

-Jane…tu nunca tienes problemas con pacientes..-respondio Carlisle

-esta si…tuvo un accidente en N.Y. esta en coma con un daño cerebral-

-y por que la traen aquí, en D.C están los mejores Neurologos-

-si, los mejores, pero no el Doc. Cullen-vamos Carlisle…mi amigo me pidió este favor, sabe que eres uno de los mas grande y que estas aquí en este pequeño pueblo por…tu sabes-dijo intentando convencerlo

-Jane…estoy aquí por que Dafne amaba este lugar, aquí paso sus últimos días, además de que aquí soy útil en las grandes ciudades estaría en mi casa encerrado esperando un caso interesante-

-Entonces aceptas?-pregunto esperanzada

-Si, acepto-ella lo abrazo fuertemente, era obvio para todo el hospital me nos para su "amigo"que ella moría por él, pero siempre se había mantenido distante por la sombra de su esposa, pero ahora había o al menos creía que había una pequeña oportunidad de conquistarlo

**_..._**

-y que paso con la chica de ojos azules-pregunto su abuelo mientras terminaban de cenar

-se fue-

-por que no le dices Seeley…o que te avergüenza admitir que no la trataste como el abuelo te enseño-

-que?-dijo Hank

-nada…pops,-

-Dime que hiciste Seeley-ordeno

-yo…Pops solo olvidalo quieres-

-no por que…dile…dile que la trataste de la peor manera posible, que la lastimaste….-

**FLASH**** BACK**

_-SEELEY!...SEELEY!-la escucho gritar su nombre rompiendo aun mas su Corazón-SEELEY!...ESPERA-el paro no sabia por que lo hacia el quería dejarla irse y olvidarla_

_-Que quieres-dijo lo mas fríamente posible, todo lo que su corazón adolorido daba_

_-por que me hablas así?-_

_-tengo prisa…-dijo antes de continuar su camino_

_-Amor..espera..-_

_-Amor…como me puedes llamar así, no sabes lo que es eso-_

_-no me hables así…no te lo permito-_

_-que quieres-_

_-por que me hablas así-_

_-por que?...jajajajaja-se burlo- quieres saber..por que eres una maldita estúpida…te di todo el amor que podía darte-_

_-yo también te he dado todo mi amor-_

_-no y sabes por que por que una eres una niña una mocosa estúpida que no sabe nada del corazón-_

_-de que…..Seeley yo…yo no…-dijo entre sollozos_

_-tu no que…..ojala nunca te hubiera conocido….-se dio media vuelta y la dejo parada a media calle llorando_

**FIN**** DEL FLASH BACK**

-no te incumbe-

-lo siento pero no eras el unico que la quería-

-De que diablos hablas-

- que yo si la habría escuchado, yo si la hubiera hecho feliz…..yo si la amaba..-Seeley estaba siendo consumido por la ira, una ira en contra de su hermano

-YA BASTA…JARED A TU HABITACION-dijo Hank. El chico se levanto y arrojo la servilleta a la mesa pero antes de irse encaro a su hermano

-yo si la encontrare-Seeley se levanto furioso e intento seguirlo pero su abuelo lo paro

-Siéntate….-Seeley bacilo-Siéntate-ordeno

**_..._**

_-Bell´s….Bell´s-escuchaba su nombre pero no había nadie cerca-Bell´s…hija…-_

_-Mamá?-pregunto incrédula-eres tu?-pregunto mientras una luz aparecía en aquel abismo negro _

_-Bell´s- volvió a escuchar-hija-se acerco lentamente a la luz y vislumbro a su madre con un vestido blanco-linda-la ternura emanaba de voz_

_-Mamá-dijo con los ojos cristalizados_

_-Hija…lo siento…siento causarles todo este dolor…pero pronto..pronto pasara-_

_-de que hablas…tu te pondrás bien…ya lo veraz…en unos días estarás en casa de nuevo-_

_-no cielo…yo ya no volveré…lo se….-_

_-no Papá busco al mejor doctor lo veras y te quedaras con nosotros-_

_-Bella…Bella-escucho la voz aterciopelada de su ángel-Bella-_

_-él te cuidara…no o dejes ir cielo-_

_-Bella…Bella-escuchar su voz le ponía la piel de gallina y su pulso se aceleraba_

_-Que quieres-pregunto nerviosa_

_-ven…ven….-la llamaba-ven-_

_-Bella….Bella-_

-Emm…que pasa?-pregunto aun adormilada

-Llamabas a mamá…tu dime..-

-soñé con ella…se despedía-

-como que se despedía?

-no lo se estaba con ella en segundo y al otro no había nadie..-

**_..._**

-No tardan en llegar-

-por que aceptaste…no entiendo-

-son tus primos…vamos….será divertido-

-primos…mmm esta bien-dijo antes de que su madre saliera de la sala - pero esta vez jazz estará con migo-

-que?-pregunto Esme en cuanto su hija salió-de que hablas-

-nada-dijo con rostro inocente. Su madre se le quedo viendo hasta que una camioneta negra paro frente a la casa

-Rosalie…Jasper…-dijo Esme en cuanto los hermanos bajaron de la camioneta

-hola…-respondieron al unisonó

-entren…entren…deben de tener hambre dejen sus cosas y vamos al comedor-los 3 jóvenes la siguieron-les prepare lasaña, se que es su favorita…-

-Gracias, Esme..eres muy amable-dijo el rubio

-nada de eso mientras estén aquí ustedes serán mis hijos, es parte del trato que hice con su madre-

-si, claro…-

-y como han estado-pregunto Elizabeth-hace mucho que no nos vemos-

-bien gracias….por cierto Jazz recuerda hablarle a Nath, debe estar preocupada-dijo Rosalie guiñándole el ojo a su hermano

-si…si..le llamare mas tarde-

-Quien es Nath-

-es la novia de Jazz…y mi mejor amiga..-

-oh…felicidades..-

-Y…ya saben que van a hacer mientras estén aquí?-hablo Esme intentando romper el silencio y la tensión que se había apoderado de la habitación

-ir de compras, por que hay centros comerciales ..no?-

-si, si hay Rose…pero hasta Port Angel´s ..-respondió la joven Vulturi

-bueno no habrá problema, traerán mi auto y…-

-me temo que no chicos…-interrumpió Esme-su madre fue muy clara, mientras estén bajo mi techo…harán lo que diga y eso quiere decir, no tarjetas de crédito, no compras locas, no autos nuevos, no viajes al extranjero…-

-Sin tarjetas de crédito?...-

-Calma Rose todo estará bien- dijo su hermano

-no..no nada esta bien.. como se supone que compraré-

-si quieres comprar, tendrás que trabajar…-

_**...**_

_-vamos…quítame esto…-le pidió por enésima vez_

_-no…es sorpresa..-dijo él_

_-prometo cerrar los ojos-_

_-ya llegamos solo unos cuantos pasos-el aroma a sal la llenaba su mente solo se dejaba guiar por su voz-listo ahora te voy a quitar la venda..-_

_-si, por fin-_

_-pero tienes que cerrar los ojos….-ella asintió-bien-lentamente quito la venda negra de los ojos de su novia-cuando diga 3 los abres….1…..2…y…..3..-ella abrió los ojos y frente a ella una mesa con unas velas blancas en la playa….cuatro antorchas rodeaban la mesa..-Feliz aniversario amor…-_

_-Seeley..es…no tengo palabras…-él la giro para verla a los ojos_

_-No llores amor…-_

_-es felicidad…como?-_

_-Sully me ayudo…y te gusta tu regalo…-ella asintió-un mes Tempe..un mes, Te amo tanto..-dijo mirándola a los ojos_

_-y yo a ti…como te agradezco este hermoso regalo..?-_

_-mmmm..tal vez con unos besos…-dijo mientras la atraía mas a su cuerpo y mostraba su sonrisa torcida_

_-mmm..pero cuantos…no me gusta deber…-respondió mientras se colgaba de su cuello_

_-oh, pues que le parece si comienza por pagarme todos los del día de hoy y luego los de esta noche especial…-_

_-me parece…una gran idea-dijo antes de rosar sus labios…Te amo…..-_

Se despertó con su corazón frenético, nunca había soñado con algo tan vivido…era hora de comenzar a olvidar.

-Donde estuviste ayer…no te oí llegar-pregunto su madre en cuanto su padre y su hermano salieron

-por ahí..-su madre la miro seriamente-bien fui a caminar al bosque y …se me fue el tiempo-

-mmm, Tempe no me has dicho nada de ese chico, Seeley..que paso con él,-Brennan se tenso al escuchar su nombre-te di tu espacio y creo que 3 años han sido suficiente…hija confía en mí si-

-no se nada de él supongo que es futbolista profesional o algo no se..-

**_..._**

-Trabajar…te das cuenta de lo que tu madre ha hecho-dijo la rubia mientras se dejaba caer en la cama

-la nuestra querrás decir-dijo desde la puerta

-como sea…pero yo, no nunca!...prefiero estar con esas modelos apáticas en vez de trabajar-

-lo dices como un castigo-

-Jasper, es un castigo…-

-ve el lado bueno-

-así, cual-

-este es un nuevo lugar no creo que por aquí conozcan de moda o grandes producciones-

-tal vez tengas razón, pero aun así me niego a buscar un trabajo-

A la mañana siguiente bajaron a desayunar pero la sorpresa que encontraron no era nada….agradable

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto Jasper

-oh, pero cuñadito…esa no es forma de saludarme-respondió el chico

-responde Dimitri que haces aquí?-hablo Rose

-mi vida vengo a rescatarte de tu…pesadilla-

-no necesito que me salves, estoy bien así que lárgate-

-creo que eso no es posible-

-por que crees eso-

-Por que el es MI invitado y ustedes están en MI casa-dijo Elizabeth desde el umbral de la cocina

**_..._**

-Nombre de la paciente?-

-Renne Swan- respondió la enfermera

-bien…ellos son los familiares?-pregunto en cuanto vio a 3 personas paradas en la sala

-si Dr. Son el esposo y los hijos-

-primero veré a la paciente y luego hablare con sus familiares-

-claro Dr. Cullen-Carlisle se dirigió a C.I. a ver a su nueva y especial paciente como le había prometido a su amiga, minutos mas tarde salió a hablar con la familia

-Buenas tardes, son los familiares de Renne Swan cierto?-hablo mientras miraba a la familia

-si soy Charlie…como se encuentra mi esposa Dr…..-

-Cullen, Carlisle Cullen y me temo que no tengo buenas noticias…-vio que el hombre que se llamaba Charlie palideció y los chicos solo se abrazaron mas-lo que pasa es que al parecer el golpe que sufrió fue muy fuerte y la sangre comenzó a acumularse debido a la infamación del cerebro…el coma en el que entro a beneficiado mucho ya que la inflamación ha bajado pero desgraciadamente todavía esta muy inflamado…..-

-pero….no…podrían…op..operarla-dijo la chica sollozando

-no aun es mucha la presión, podría ser muy muy riesgoso, por ahora la mantendremos en C.I. y estará monitoreada la 24 horas del día-

-Podemos verla-pregunto Charlie

-mmm.. no lo se..-respondió dudoso

-por favor-dijo la chica lanzándose a los brazos del doctor quien la miraba sorprendido-… es mi madre….por favor..por favor..-dijo suplicante, el rostro de la chica hizo que su corazón se encogiera

-Bella-hablo el chico que la estaba abrazando-Bella-

-solo de una persona y que…que lleven un traje esterilizado-Carlisle vio a Bella y se vio reflejado en aquellos ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas-solo unos mi..minutos-

-Gracias…-el se despidió y se dirigió a su oficina la mirada de la chica le había traído muchos recuerdos y las lagrimas se esforzaban por salir, en cuanto entro a su oficina se tiro en el suelo dejando que su memoria atrajera de nuevo la pesadilla que le atormentaba

**FLASH**** BACK**

_-MAMÁ!-gritaba su pequeña en sus brazos-MAMÁ!-la ambulancia había llegado y sacaban a una mujer completamente pálida en la camilla_

_-Alice..cálmate..por favor…hija…-le decía pero esta se esforzaba por zafarse-Alice..cielo…-de la nada la pequeña se convulsionaba en sus brazos-AUXILIO!...ALICE…..HIJA….-los paramédicos se acercaron a ver a la niña-_

_-ahí que llevarla al hospital-dijo uno de los paramédicos-llévate a la mujer yo me quedo a atender a la pequeña-su compañero asintió_

_-ayúdela…..por favor….ayúdela-suplicaba Carlisle_

_-no se preocupe señor su hija estará bien-después de eso la ambulancia llego y subieron a la niña mientras Carlisle y su hijo Edward se dirigían al espera había sido inmensa parecieran siglos los que estuvo esperando_

_-Carlisle-hablo uno de los doctores-tranquilízate, tu hija y tu esposa te necesitan-_

_-exacto me necesitan y mírame…mírame donde diablos estoy-Edward se abrazo a él por primera vez en aquel día-por favor Cayo déjame entrar-_

_-lo siento pero tu conoces las reglas eres un familiar no podemos-_

_-entonces dime como esta-_

_-tu hija esta bien al parecer todo fue el resultado de emociones muy fuertes y el Shock nervioso que causaron-_

_-que hay de Anne….como esta ella-Edward levanto la mirada y vio a su padre y al doctor_

_-mi mama se pondrá bien verdad….verdad-dilo Edward abrazando mas fuerte a su padre_

_-Carlisle…vamos a mi oficina, Jane-hablo a una de la pasantes-cuida a Edward-a joven rubia asintió_

_-Que tiene Anne…-pregunto en cuanto se cerro la puerta de la oficina _

_-no se como decirte esto, eres mi amigo…..-_

_-solo dímelo –ordeno_

_-Cáncer-Las palabras de su amigo rondaron su cabeza día y noche hasta que no pudo dirigió a la habitación de su esposa y la vio tendida en aquella cama _

_-Sabes…-empezó-eres lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida….tu y mis hijos son lo mas importante…Te amo y te amare por siempre… no importa lo que pase….siempre seré tuyo-después de decir eso todas las maquinas sonaron estruendosamente intento acercarse pero varias enfermeras y doctores que estaban en la habitación se lo impidieron…_

_-Quiero ver a mi mamá…-sollozaba su hija en la cama-papá ella esta bien verdad-se le hizo un nudo en la garganta como decirle a tu hija de 9 años que su madre esta muerta_

_-Cálmate Alice….primero cálmate debes estar en reposo si-_

_-y después podemos ir a verla-_

_-solo descansa-_

_-pero y mamá-_

_-ALICE ELLA ESTA MUERTA-grito un Edward completamente furioso y triste-NOS DEJO..NOS ABANDONO-_

_-no..no..nonono…verdad que no?-pregunto su hija antes de romper en lagrimas. Como todo buen padre se abrazo a su hija y esta levanto la mirada-por favor….déjame ver a mi mamá….por favor….-_

**FIN**** DEL FLASH BACK**

-Carlisle?-preguntaron mientras la puerta se abría-Carl…oh Carlisle-la doctora lo vio tirado en el suelo frio

-Jane…-se abrazo a su amiga en cuanto lo vio

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_ojala y les haya gustado...a lo mejor es algo enredado pero mi imaginacion asi lo creo... Review? ...nos vemos_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Twiligth pertenecen a su autora Meyer, los de Bones pertenecen a sus creadores y a la FOX

**Sumary:**_Booth y Brennan se reencuentran despues de 3 años en...Forks? pero no son losmismos. Booth y Bella juntos? y Edward con Temperance? algo retorcido pero 100% B Y Ed%Bell_

**Corazón latente**

_-ALICE ELLA ESTA MUERTA-grito un Edward completamente furioso y triste-NOS DEJO..NOS ABANDONO-_

_-no..no..nonono…verdad que no?-pregunto su hija antes de romper en lagrimas. Como todo buen padre se abrazo a su hija y esta levanto la mirada-por favor….déjame ver a mi mamá….por favor….-_

**FIN**** DEL FLASH BACK**

-Carlisle?-preguntaron mientras la puerta se abría-Carl…oh Carlisle-la doctora lo vio tirado en el suelo frio

-Jane…-se abrazo a su amiga en cuanto la vio

* * *

><p>-Fantástico hermano-dijo un chico de tez morena y cabello negro-y Tempe como lo tomo?-<p>

-ya sabes como si nada….pero me quedo-

-Si ahora ni loco acepto un no…vamos a saltar del acantilado eh-

-mañana quieres…-

-uuuhhh el Bebe tiene miedo?-

-Jake.-dijo Russ mientras lo golpeaba en el brazo

-chicos!-hablo otro chico

-Hey, Seth…-dijo Jake- te creí durmiendo jajajajaja-

-si,. Si ríanse..-

-Ya amigo calma…que necesitas-

-que no puedo venir a ver a mis amigos-pregunto con tristeza fingida

-Claro..pero nunca tan temprano-los 3 chicos se soltaron a reír hasta que Seth hablo de nuevo

-no ya enserio vine por que mi "querida hermanita" me levanto pero lo que me extraño fue ver a Cullen fuera de tu casa-tanto Russ como Jacob dejaron de reír

-como que en mi casa-

-si.. lo vi parecía esperar algo o a alguien-

-vamos-

-maldito cullen-dijo Jacob mientras los 3 se dirigían a casa de los Brennan

* * *

><p>-Que haces aquí?-pregunto en cuanto abrió la puerta<p>

-Vine a ver a mi amiga….-respondió con una sonrisa

-mmmm y que mas-cruzo los brazos y se recargo en el marco de la puerta

-pues no se se me ocurrió que tal ves…podíamos ir a ver una película o pasear o tal ves a caminar por el bosque-

-que intentas-pregunto seriamente

-pues…nada…yo..-

-mira no voy a salir contigo yo no…-

-somos amigos no?-ella asintió-pues vamos a conocernos…mira yo no se como decirte esto pero ayer cuando hable contigo me sentí diferente….como si me hubieras ayudado, como si me hubieras quitado un peso de encima…-la miro a los ojos- vamos Tempe, iremos a donde quieras eh que dices-sonrió

-bien…solo espérame un minuto si-el asintió y entro a su casa dejo una nota y volvió a salir-bien lista…. A donde iremos?-pregunto subiendo al auto

-a donde quieras…-

-mmm no lo se-

-tengo una idea-sonrieron y arranco el auto

-Wooow…te gusta la velocidad-dijo mientras se sujetaba del asiento

-si…lo siento-dijo bajando la velocidad

-no, no te preocupes la verdad a mi también me gusta la adrenalina que siento cuando tomo una moto es…-

-tienes moto?-

-mi hermano…la verdad no sabe que la uso…pero cuando la adrenalina me invade es…-

-se siente como si te liberaras-

-si así es-

* * *

><p>-como esta papa-bella se levanto del asiento al ver a su padre a parecer por el pasillo<p>

-se pondrá bien…ya verán..-respondió él fríamente

-Bella..tienes que descansar si-

-NO yo quiero quedarme con ella-respondió tajante

-Emmet llévala a casa de tu abuela-su hijo abrió los ojos como platos hacia bastante tiempo que no iban a ese lugar-esta casi a las afueras del pueblo….va a necesitar algo de limpieza…llama a Margaret y dile que la necesitamos, compren lo que necesiten si- dijo mientras le daba a su hijo las llaves de un auto y una tarjeta de crédito

-Si, vamos Bella, necesitas descansar…-como pudo la saco del hospital y la subió al auto. No tardaron mucho cuando notaron la casa de su abuela estaba frente a ellos las flores de colores que había en la cerca estaban muy descuidadas, ambos salieron del auto todo el camino había sido en silencio, abrieron la puerta principal el chillido de esta hacia poner la piel de gallina, el polvo y las telarañas invadían los muebles cubiertos por sabanas amarillas además de las escaleras…poco a poco se adentraron, el aroma a humedad y soledad los invadió por completo.

**FLASH**** BACK**

_-NIÑOS!-grito su madre desde la cocina-ES HORA DE COMER-ellos habían estado jugando en el patio trasero junto al roble_

_-Vamos Emmi-dijo la niña de ojos chocolate y cabello caoba_

_-hey no me digas así…no me gusta-_

_-jajajaja de eso se trata corre-dicho eso corrieron pero la pequeña cayo de bruces _

_-jajajaja hay bellita, bellita..deberias de ver por donde caminas jajajaja-dijo Emmet agarrando su estomago_

_-no…..es…gra…gracioso…-dijo la pequeña entre sollozos_

_-Isabella- dijo su madre en cuanto escucho lo sollozos de su hija-oh mi vida, mira como estas…-Renne camino hacia su pequeña y la levanto- puedes caminar linda?- ella asintió-vamos a la cocina a revisar tus rodillas-Ya en la cocina su madre y su abuela Marie la revisaron-mm no están tan mal..mamá pásame un poco de crema-su madre salió y Emmet entro a la habitación_

_-jajaja bellita deberías a verte visto..jajaja-_

_-Emmet..ya no ves que ases sentir mal a tu hermana?-_

_-es lo que todo buen hermano mayor debe hacer ma…-su madre lo miro seriamente-lo siento Bell´s…-su madre asintió y Marie regreso con la crema_

_-Listo Bella..ves no dolio nada-_

_-eres una niña muy valiente-dijo su abuela_

_-ya vamos a comer…tengo hambre-las 3 mujeres lo miraron y después comenzaron a reir-que de que rien…-esa había sido de las ultimas veces que había visto a su abuela sonreir_

**FIN**** DEL FLASH BACK**

-habrá que asear un poco pero todo esta bien..digo no se caerá-dijo Emmet intentando bromear

-si..ya llamaste?-

-si vendrá lo mas pronto posible por que no subes a una habitación-

-no prefiero hacer algo-

-Bella, necesitas descansar..yo me puedo hacer cargo-

-no…yo lo hare y tu puedes ayudar-

-pero..-intento replicar su hermano

-quiero dormir en esta casa siempre y cuando este en pie-

-muy graciosa…ni que fuera a acabar con ella-

-seguro?-

* * *

><p>-tienes un empleo chico-<p>

-Gracias..no se arrepentirá, se lo aseguro-

-solo tengo una duda-dijo el supervisor-pareces un chico deportista..por que pides empleo en una tienda de música?-

-soy deportista pero..mmm no lo se solo sentí que debería estar aquí… no se si lo entienda pero algo me trajo hacia aquí, tal ves el destino… no lo se-

-mmm pues bienvenido empiezas ahora mismo Seeley-

-Gracias- el supervisor le dio su uniforme y le dio algunas reglas

-si tienes alguna duda Jessica podrá ayudarte-dijo el hombre mientras señalaba a una chica de cabello castaño claro

-no se preocupe-

-bien…me tengo que ir solo vengo por las noches a cerrar o algunas veces al mes las llaves del lugar las tiene Jessica o Rebecca ella solo viene los fines de semana Ok-

-si gracias señor-el hombre salió de la tienda y Seeley se dirigió a la caja donde Jessica se encontraba- Hola soy Seeley-dijo con su sonrisa torcida

-ho…hola…soy Jessica…pero puedes decirme Jess-respondió nerviosa

-mucho gusto Jess-

-y.. mmmm. Que haces por aquí-pregunto ella

-trabajar..-

-mmm si pero digo con…con..tu físico pareces deportista deberías de estar con los Newton-

-Newton?-

-si ellos se encargan de eso , deportes, campamentos tu sabes esas cosas, por que una simple tienda de música?-

-mmm no lo se – dijo mientras se recargaba en el aparador-algo me dijo que este era mi lugar..-la miro a los ojos suspiro con tristeza esos no eran los ojos que buscaba-crees en el destino-

-si..-la respuesta solo hizo encoger su corazón

* * *

><p>-Salgamos Jazz no quiero estar aquí mas-dijo la rubia desde la puerta<p>

-Bien vámonos-

-Espera Jasper puedo hablar contigo-dijo su prima el rodo los ojos y negó-vamos solo un minuto-

-vamos-ambos se dirigieron a la cocina-bien que quie…-fue cortado cuando unos labios tocaron su boca, se quito a su prima lo mas rápido que pudo-que diablos te pasa?-pregunto alterado

-oh Jazz, es obvio que me gustas….-dijo mientras se acercaba a el

-pero tu a mi no…que diablos quieres-dijo dando un paso atrás

-sabes, Dimitri quiere venir a vivir aquí y mi madre lo adora así que será mas que un hecho-

-mira si ese idiota vive aquí nosotros nos vamos-

-mmmm nop no podrán irse… -

-y quien nos lo va a impedir-

-oh, lindo y tierno Jazz…que serias capaz de hacer por tu hermana-

-que tiene que ver ella con que no nos podamos ir-

-pregúntale a tu padre-dijo antes de salir de la habitación. Segundos después fue con su hermana la cual estaba en un auto

-que paso?- pregunto en cuanto la vio

-nada-

-segura-ella asintió

-jazz…-lo llamo-podemos ir al parque-

-si…vamos-dijo encendiendo el auto

* * *

><p>Una hermosa casa de ventanas gigantes apareció ante sus ojos<p>

-aquí vives?-pregunto incrédula mientras bajaba del auto

-si.. mi papá es un gran neurólogo muy rico-respondió mientras la ayudaba a pasar a la casa

-y tu madre?-el se quedo callado, Temperance se quedo callada y lo volteo a ver-lo siento, no debí a ver preguntado-

-no, esta bien..ella murió cuando tenia 9….tenia cáncer-

-de verdad lo siento-dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo

-si, fue hace mucho…pero te traje para mostrarte algo-dijo con una sonrisa

-y que me vas a mostrar-hablo mientras lo seguía

-mi pasión….-entraron a una sala blanca adornada con varias pinturas-mi piano- ceca de uno de los ventanales había un piano color marfil

-wow..es hermoso..-dijo mientras se acercaba al instrumento-tocas?-

-si…con el compongo mis canciones-

-vaya es fantástico…-sus dedos se acercaron a las teclas levanto la mirada y dijo- puedo?-

-claro-Tempe escogió una de las teclas y dejo que el sonido la rodeara

-tocarías para mi…por favor-

-claro-se sentó en el banquillo y comenzó a tocar…Brennan miraba a la nada solo dejaba que el sonido del piano la llenara.-que te parece-

-Tu la compusiste-el asintió-Edward es…maravillosa, serás un gran pianista-

-la verdad…no voy a ser pianista..-

-no?-

-no-

-entonces..?-

-quiero ser medico, lo del piano es solo un pasatiempo-

-Eres un mentiroso Edward Cullen-dijo una voz Ambos se giraron para ver a la persona que había hablado-no le creas linda el si quería ser pianista..solo que después de lo que paso con nuestra madre decidió otra cosa-

-Alice-dijo su hermano en tono de regaño

-que-pregunto con rostro inocente-Hola soy Alice Cullen la hermana del Pianista-

-Mucho gusto soy Temperance Brennan-

-oh, tienes un nombre hermoso…al igual que tus ojos-

-Alice-volvió a hablar su hermano

-que?...ignóralo Tempe..te puedo decir así verdad- Brennan solo asintió- bien Tempe tu y yo seremos buenas amigas solo nos faltan 4 mas y seremos el sexteto perfecto-

-De que hablas..-

-oh, no te preocupes soy así…digamos que esperamos a una rubia, una morena, una como japonesa y una castaña-Brennan la miro extrañada

-debo decir que no tengo miedo a nada pero tu me asustas y mucho-

-bien eres directa me agradas…oh…vamos al centro comercial mañana tengo la sensación de que ahí encontraremos a la 3ra-

-Creo que Tempe y yo nos vamos-dijo Edward levantándola del sofá-te veo mas tarde Alice-

-paso por ti mañana temprano si..-dijo desde la entrada-Adiós- dijo mientras el auto se alejaba-mmmm no, ella no es..pero será de ayuda de mucha ayuda-se dijo a si misma

* * *

><p>-quieres un helado?-<p>

-si vamos…-Hacia mucho que no se divertían como hermanos siempre peleaban y casi siempre que salían juntos apenas si se miraban pero ahí están cuando el otro lo necesitaba era una relación normal-anormal, pero ahora que estaban ahí viviendo su castigo podrían ser normales-sabes he estado pensando lo que Esme dijo-

-De que hablas Rose-

-nosotros podemos sacarle provecho a esto…de cierta manera somos libres y normales- su hermano frunció el ceño mientras le entregaba un helado de chocolate –no me mires así o es que tu quieres volver a ver a esas tipas-

-no-

-bien trabajemos, yo puedo conseguir empleo en cualquier parte y…-se vio interrumpida cuando choco con el cuerpo de un hombre muy, muy, muy grande

-Lo siento,-dijo él

-no, no te preocupes-respondió perdida en los ojos de aquel gigante

-Emm…diablos no.-dijo su hermana mientras salía de una tienda-oh, hola-dijo al percatarse de 2 rubios muy atractivos un chico y una chica la cual miraba a Emmet como su fuera el único del mundo

-Hola…-respondió Jasper mientras miraba a su hermana

-Emm…se nos ase tarde quieres..-dijo sacándolo de su transe

-eh..a si, si sube al auto Bell´s-ella subió al auto y su hermano la imito segundos después. Mientras que Rosalie lo seguía mirando

-Cuidado con las moscas- dijo Jasper en cuanto el auto arranco

-de…de que hablas-

-oh, vamos..te gusto el grandote o no-

-no se de que diablos hablas-

-si, claro mejor dime en que piensas trabajar-

-que?...oh si no lo se pero estando aquí podemos sacar provecho de algo no?-

-si tal vez…-respondió mientras volvían a caminar hacia el parque

* * *

><p>-tu hermana me dio mucho miedo..-dijo en cuanto tomaron la carretera de asfalto<p>

-jajajaja-

-hey no te rías-

-asi es Alice, impredecible…la verdad incluso a mi me da miedo-

-jajaja-ambos rieron un rato-oye..es enserio lo de ir de compras?-

-conociendo a Alice?-ella asintió-la verdad?-

-obviamente-

-mmm..si..-

-diablos….-

-por que te pones así-

-no me gusta ir de compras-

-no te gusta-

-si y no…solo si yo escojo y si quiero ir..no por obligación-

-bien…lo siento..lo mas que puedo hacer es acompañarlas-

-bien con eso me conformo-

-trato, vengo por ti mañana a las 10 si-

-vale-Tempe bajo del auto y entro a casa después de ver como el Volvo se alejaba a gran velocidad

-Vaya, vaya, hasta que llegas-Brennan se giro para ver a su hermano parado cerca de la puerta- que hacías con Cullen?-

-A ti que te importa-

-me importa así que responde, Que diablos hacías con el?-

-lo que haga con mi vida no te importa Russ-

-no lo vas a volver a ver-

-a si, y quien me lo va a impedir…tu…-

-si, yo y los de la reserva-

-mira Russ…déjame voy a salir con quien yo quiera a la hora que quiera-dijo antes de subir a su recamara

* * *

><p>-habrá que sacar todo…para poder arreglar la cocina-<p>

-si…claro..-dijo serio

-también hay que pintar y reacomodar algunos muebles-

-si, por supuesto-

-y después podremos cometer un homicidio y beber sangre hasta saciarnos-

-claro, cuanto antes mejor…auuuchhhh-dijo saliendo de su estado de letargo, ya que su hermana le había dado un zape en la cabeza-por que…?-

-Por que?...quieres saber…?-su hermano asintió-bien no me prestabas atención….-

-claro que si deijiste algo sobre saciarnos-

-y de que?-

-mmmm no se…..oh Bells, lo siento no te prestaba atención-

-si lo se…una rubia hermosa te tenia cautivo-

-que..no..como crees.-

-vamos Emm, en cuanto la viste todo el mundo desapareció…..-

-era hermosa verdad…tenia unos ojos azules que juro que pude ver su alma-

-si…claro…-dijo bella mientras daba pasos atrás fingiendo terror

-y ahora al gigante que le pasa-bella se giro

-Margaret!-grito sacando a Emmet de sus pensamientos-nuestro gigante esta E.N.A.M..D.O-

-Wooooooow en serio….-dijo con sorpresa fingida

-esta vez es en serio…mi pulso se acelero con solo ver sus ojos….-

-lo volvimos aperder…-dijo bella rodando los ojos

-tal ves sea verdad-dijo su nana

-oh, vamos Margaret hablamos de Emmet Swan el gran Casanova, además alguien no se enamora con tan solo mirar a otra persona-

-Claro que si-replico Margaret-se le llama AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA-

-mm pues dirás lo que quieras pero yo no lo creo-

-tal ves cuando te pase…-

-por ahora lo único que quiero es que mi madre vuelva y este bien-dijo antes de salir de la cocina

* * *

><p>-y te gusta el pueblo?-pregunto su padre<p>

-pues si es lindo y pintoresco…-

-pero?..-

-pero..la verdad parece….aburrido-

-oh, Ange…te va a gustar además tu prima es muy popular por aquí y según me comentaron sus padres en dos semanas habrá un festival tal vez ahí podrías distraerte y conocer a alguien-

-si papá-

-lo único que quiero es que seas feliz y tomes tus decisiones sean buena o malas son tuyas y nadie puede forzarte a nada ok-

-ok, pa…-después de 10 minutos llegaron a la casa de la prima, justo en la entrada había una chica de 18 años parada ella era de tez morena un poco alta y de pelo medio ondulado negro y delgada, junto a ella dos chicas rubias una mas alta que la otra, Angela y su padre bajaron del auto

-Camille…-saludo su padre a la morena

-hola tío..como estas….Montenegro-dijo mirando a Angela

-Saroyan…-miro a las rubias y dijo-Zorras-

-Angela..-dijo su padre antes de sonreír

-bien…donde esta mi habitación?-

-la ultima del 2 piso…-Angela las miro a las 3 de arriba a bajo sonrió y paso entre ellas abriéndolas-pero que…-

-tu prima es..puaj-dijo una de las rubias

-y eso que mi tío esta aquí-

-y que piensas hacer?-

-mmm aun no lo se pero será divertido Rebbs…muy divertido.-Rebecca miro a Cam y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro

-Oye..piensas ir a la fiesta del festival?-

-QUE? Rebecca que diablos..no como crees que estaría ahí no..-

-seria una buna manera de iniciar-

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo la otra rubia

-Hannah están locas o que-

-no nonno-dijo Hannah- tu nos has dicho que "esa" se cree artista no?-Camille asintió-pues arruínale su "obra" y que mejor frente a todos los del pueblo-

-chicas…son las mejores..-dijo antes de abrazarlas

* * *

><p><em>otro cap ojala y les guste como va tomando forma y el reencuentro entre Seeley y temperance esta cada vez mas cerca cuidence mucho y agradesco a todos los que me han dejado un review meresco otro?<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Twiligth pertenecen a su autora Meyer, los de Bones pertenecen a sus creadores y a la FOX

**Sumary:**_Booth y Brennan se reencuentran despues de 3 años en...Forks? pero no son losmismos. Booth y Bella juntos? y Edward con Temperance? algo retorcido pero 100% B Y Ed%Bell_

**Corazón latente**

-tu prima es..puaj-dijo una de las rubias

-y eso que mi tío esta aquí-

-y que piensas hacer?-

-mmm aun no lo se pero será divertido Rebbs…muy divertido.-Rebecca miro a Cam y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro

-Oye..piensas ir a la fiesta del festival?-

-QUE? Rebecca que diablos..no como crees que estaría ahí no..-

-seria una buna manera de iniciar-

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo la otra rubia

-Hannah están locas o que-

-no nonno-dijo Hannah- tu nos has dicho que "esa" se cree artista no?-Camille asintió-pues arruínale su "obra" y que mejor frente a todos los del pueblo-

-chicas…son las mejores..-dijo antes de abrazarlas

* * *

><p><em>-Carlisle Cullen aceptas como esposa a Annie Marie Dafne Smith, para amar la y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?-<em>

_-Acepto-_

_-y tu Annie Marie Dafne Smith aceptas como esposo a Carlisle Cullen como esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe-_

_-Acepto-_

_-Bien por el poder conferido en mi los declaro marido y mujer….puedes besar a la novia-la pareja se unió en un beso tierno mientras sus invitados aplaudías y arrojaban arroz a los recién casados_

_-Te amo Annie-_

_-Carlisle….yo también te amo.. y ahora estaremos juntos para siempre..-_

_-para siempre, en la buenas y en las malas-_

_-claro amor…-dijo antes de besarlo._

Ahora el pasado y las promesas hechas no valían, se habían prometido estar juntos pero la vida los había separado….

-Pá…papa….-le hablaban-papa-

-mmm Alice…que pasa?-pregunto somnoliento

-por que no me lo dices tu?...estas dormido en tu oficina a las 09:00am…-

-lo siento…tengo una paciente y..-

-no digas mas te dejo solo para que la atiendas y por cierto iré con Edward y Tempe al centro comercial-

-Tempe?-

-una nueva amiga…ya la conocerás lo prometo…te quiero papi-dijo antes de salir. Carlisle lanzo un suspiro al aire y fue a ver a su nueva paciente

* * *

><p>Sin duda sus vacaciones eran la fecha mas importante en su calendario, claro junto a las giras de su padre, las fiestas, las exhibiciones de arte mas importantes; pero ahora las tendría que pasar con su primita adorada y no es que no la quisiera ellas siempre habían sido unidas hasta que su madre murió y se distanciaron era increíble que su casi hermana se hubiese convertido en….una chica plástica y superficial. Pero ella se lo perdía si quería salir de Zorra con sus amigas allá ella era su vida y ya había hecho en el pasado tratando de convencerla de ser la misma pero solo la ignoro. Así que para hacer oficialmente su estadía lo primero que tenia que hacer era ir de compras; rápidamente se dio una ducha se puso unos jeans entubados con sus botas de 10 cm una blusa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga en color hueso junto con una chaqueta negra tomo las llaves del auto que su padre le había dejado y salió de la casa rumbo al centro comercial; En menos de 40 min estuvo en Port Angel´s …..Camino viendo los aparadores encontró una tienda de arte donde encontró lienzos y tinta ella ya los tenia pero nunca estaba demás saber donde había un lugar para comprar mas, así que decidió ir a comprar algo de ropa, pero antes de detuvo en lo que parecía una tienda de música…-los grandes artistas necesitan inspiración-pensó antes de entrar. Era un lugar bastante grande varias columnas de CD´s<p>

-Puedo ayudarte en algo-escucho a sus espaldas, ella se giro y se encontró con un chico de ojos café, alto sumamente atractivo y con sonrisa sexy

-mmm si eeeh busco algo de inspiración-

-Bueno depende de tu gusto musical-respondió el

-aaah y que tal si me muestras lo mejor-dijo con sonrisa coqueta-Seeley…lindo nombre-dijo después de leer su gafete

-Gracias…-

-Angela-

-Bien Angela tenemos varios estilos cual es la tuya?-

-de todo-

-pues que tal el rock o el pop-pregunto mientras avanzaban entre los pasillos

-mmm si si-

-que tal algo romántico para ti y tu novio-

-no tengo novio…pero me serviría…soy artista-

-oh bueno hay varias por ejemplo: "al fin te encontré" …o…"Lluvia al corazón"…..-

-….creo que no…soy muy mala si me pongo a llorar-

-bien… tal ves…aaah claro de luna una buena canción clásica-

-creo que me convenciste-dijo tomando el CD- me lo llevo-dijo con sonrisa coqueta la cual Seeley devolvio

-perfecto-Seeley se dirigió a la caja e hizo la venta-aquí tienes-dijo entregándole una pequeña bolsita

-gracias..por cierto..toma-dijo entregándole una pequeña hoja doblada a la mitad-nos vemos-dijo después de guiñarle el ojo

* * *

><p>-Creí que por temprano seria a las 11 o 12-dijo una Brennan algo adormilada<p>

-que? No nunca temprano es temprano por la mañana…además hay muchas cosas que comprar-dijo Alice antes de entrar a una tienda

-te sientes bien?-pregunto Edward en cuanto se puso a su lado

-Si solo que tuve un sueño muy raro-

-hey…vamos quiero comprar unas lindas botas, vamos-dijo jalando de la mano a Temperance quien a su vez tomo la mano de Edward. En cuanto entraron a la Zapatería Alice se dirigió a ver las botas junto con su nueva amiga que si bien no era una loca por las compras con Alice de compañera se motivo. Edward veía a su hermana y su nueva amiga salir con varias bolsas cada una

-te voy a pagar Alice quieras o no-dijo Tempe

-no es necesario…tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida-

-no, no es mucho no lo hare-

-si..por favor-dijo haciendo un puchero-

-eso nunca a funcionado con migo-

-en serio-dijo Alice agregando al puchero unos ojitos de perrito abandonado

**FLASH**** BACK**

_Estaba__sumamente__molesta no eso era poco furiosa era la palabra mas correcta__ no podía creer lo que su novio le había hecho-por eso todos están locos este no es un mundo machista…aunque antropológicamente los machos son los dominantes…pero soy un ser pensante y aaaaaaahhhh-era obvio que después de convertirse en novia de Seeley algo había cambiado en ella no era la misma persona lógica ahora se dejaba guiar por su corazón. Llego a su casa milagrosamente no había nadie según la nota que encontró en el refrigerador Russ había ido con Cindy, Mark, Joe y Missy a de acampada y regresarían en 3 días. Mientras que sus padres se tomarían el fin de semana e irían a varias conferencias. Ser hija de 2 profesores uno de ciencias y otra de arqueología con diversos doctorados era fácil, pues tenia un IQ de 150 era un genio._

_Reviso el congelador y encontró comida que su madre había dejado, pero ante su falta de apetito solo tomo un vaso con limonada y subió a su habitación. Antes no había entendido el por que en todas o al menos en la mayoría de las historias de la época del Romanticismo en el momento en el que era traicionada o engañada la protagonista lloraba y se sentía morir había calificado que era por que el cerebro mandaba estímulos y las sustancias que hacían creer o sentir amor desaparecían ; pero ahora que lo sentía; se sentía vacía como si algo se hubiera roto además de que la ira que sentía._

_**En palabras simples y comunes yo te extrano**_  
><em><strong>En lenguaje terrenal mi vida eres tu<strong>_  
><em><strong>En total simplicidad de tu piel que es bondad,<strong>_  
><em><strong>La fuerza que mueve dentro para recomenzar. Y en tu cuerpo encontrar la paz<strong>_

_no sabia en que momento se habia quedado dormida pero una voz la hizo despertar…._

_**Si la vida me permite al lado tuyo**_  
><em><strong>Creceran mis ilusiones, no lo dudo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Y si la vida la perdiera un instante<strong>_  
><em><strong>Que me llene de ti<strong>_  
><em><strong>Para amar despues de amarte...vida<strong>_

_miro el reloj de su mesilla de noche 02:00 am_ _si no había nadie en casa quien canta ….se pregunto a si misma_

**_No tengas miedos ni dudas_**  
><strong><em>Este amor es demasiado bueno<em>**  
><strong><em>Que tu seras mi mujer<em>**  
><strong><em>Yo te pertenezco todo entero<em>**  
><strong><em>Mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto,<em>**  
><strong><em>Para que vivas en el<em>**

_se acerco a su ventana que daba ala playa ahí vio a un hombre de blanco que cantaba…._

_**Para tu tranquilidad me tienes en tus manos**_  
><em><strong>Para mi debilidad la unica eres tu<strong>_  
><em><strong>Al final tan solo se, que siempre te he esperado<strong>_  
><em><strong>Y que llegas a mi vida y tu me das la luz<strong>_  
><em><strong>El bien<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ese mundo donde tus palabras hacen su voluntad<strong>_

_-Seeley que haces aquí?-pregunto con algo de furia, pero el no contesto _

_**La magia de este sentimiento**_  
><em><strong>Que es tan fuerte y total,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Y tus ojos que son mi paz<strong>_

_**Si la vida me permite al lado tuyo**_  
><em><strong>Creceran mis ilusiones, no lo dudo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Y sin la vida la perdera un instante<strong>_  
><em><strong>Que me llene de ti,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Para amar despues de amarte...vida<strong>_

_-A que viniste Seeley-dijo después de salir a la playa colocándose a unos pasos de él_

**_No tengas miedos ni dudas_**  
><strong><em>Este amor es demasiado bueno<em>**  
><strong><em>Que tu seras mi mujer<em>**  
><strong><em>Yo te pertenezco todo entero<em>**  
><strong><em>Mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto.<em>**  
><strong><em>Para que vivas en el<em>**

**_No tengas miedos ni dudas_**

_- a decirte que TE AMO-dijo serio_

_-Me amas?-pregunto irónica-y entonces que hacías con Tessa eh….responde-dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a él_

_-nada paso entre nosotros-_

_-no si eso lo se…si yo no hubiera llegado te hubieras acostado con ella-_

_-no eso no es verdad-_

_-a no entonces-_

_-ella se me acerco, Tempe… yo ya la había rechazado desde antes….pero hoy se me hecho en cima…..y trate de quitármela lo juro y entonces….-_

_-aparecí yo como una tonta no?-_

_-no…tu no eres tonta-dijo él mientras la tomaba de la mano-si apareciste y ella se distrajo un poco y la pude alejar…-Tempe bajo el rostro no quería creerle…pero sabia que hablaba con sinceridad una lagrima se escapo pero antes de que ella la borrara una cálida mano lo hizo por ella-nunca Tempe nunca-dijo mientras con ternura hacia que lo mirara-nunca te traicionaría…nunca y sabes por que…por que Te Amo y eres lo mas importante en mi vida-se acerco para besarla Brennan se había perdido en esos ojos chocolate..pero su cerebro le recordó alejarse y así lo hizo_

_-sigo molesta…muy molesta-_

_-no me perdonas-dijo haciendo un adorable puchero_

_-eso….eso…no funciona….-dijo tartamudeando a lo que su novio puso sus ojitos tristes-tramposo-dijo antes de que la besara apasionadamente_

**FIN**** DEL FLASH BACK**

-de acuerdo acepto el regalo pero no va a volver a pasar eh-dijo Brennan mirando firmemente a su nueva e hiperactiva amiga

* * *

><p>-veo que conseguiste un numero-dijo su compañera<p>

-mmm tal ves…la conoces?-

-si, es prima de Camille-

-wow…no te llevas con ninguna cierto-

-no, no es eso…es que…mira Camille es la estrella de pueblo la reina de la preparatoria y ahora la reina de la universidad-

-mmm, pues tal ves ahora cambien las cosas-

* * *

><p>-Perfecto…entonces…..si hablare con ellos…..yo también linda cuídate- colgó. Esme Vulturi nunca había gustado de las "reuniones Familiares" pero su difunto marido le pidió que siempre participara solo por llevar ese apellido tenia que participar…Ahora tenia una reunión en la casa de su cuñado pero no iría sola le pediría a sus sobrinos que fuesen con ella-chicos…los estaba buscando…a donde van-pregunto al ver a sus sobrinos acercarse a la puerta<p>

-vamos a buscar un trabajo- dijo Jasper

-En serio…chicos me siento muy orgullosa de su decisión-

-si bueno…lo discutimos ayer y no es la gran cosa-

-bien…oh antes de que se me olvide..hoy en la noche hay una cena en casa de su tio-

-aaa-

-y quiero que me acompañen…-

-por que?, digo eres Esme Vulturi Viuda de Aro Vulturi…para que quieres que te acompañemos-dijo Rosalie a la defensiva

-Por que es también tu familia-dijo Esme

-aremos todo lo posible para llegar-dijo Jasper

-que?...de ninguna manera iré a ver a Félix-

-es tu tío, tu sangre…-

-no me importa no lo pienso volver a ver-Grito Rosalie antes de salir de la casa

-que pasa….-pregunto a Jasper

-no lo se nunca lo he entendido..ire a buscarla-

-si..y Jasper….-el se giro a verla –Cuídense-el chico asintió y salió en busca de su hermana

* * *

><p>Después del confronta miento con su tía Rosalie había salido de la casa y tomado el auto de su tía que si era rica le gustaba vivir como las personas normales tenia un gusto exquisito pero humilde. Después de dejar el auto cerca de Port Angel´s y decidió seguir a pie después de todo no quería recordar nada de él.<p>

Camino por las calles tratando de no pensar hasta que se vio atropellada por un gran hombre…

-Lo siento-dijo él mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-mmm..no, no te preocupes….no paso nada-ella levanto la vista y vio un par de ojos cafes-oh, hola-dijo al ver que era el mismo chico de la otra vez

-Hola…-repondio sin soltar la mano de la chica-soy Emmet-dijo después de un silencio

-soy Rosalie…Rose…-

-lo siento de nuevo-

-no, no fue nada no te….preocupes..-el solo rio-de que te ríes-dijo mientras zafaba su mano del agarre masculino

-es que…es la segunda vez que te atropello-dijo pasando una mano por su cabello

-mmmm si creo que si…amm.-

-ROSE…..ROSE….ROSE!-gritaron..ella deformo su rostro en cuanto logro identificar aquella voz

-Que quieres-pregunto enfadada al voltearse

-quiero que….vamos a un lugar mas…privado-dijo después de ver a Emmet

-no…tu y yo no vamos a ningún lado-

-Rosalie…vamos-dijo con mirada amenazante..Emmet que había estado viendo la discusión no había querido intervenir hasta que se le necesitara, pero si había sentido celos al ver como aquel hombre la miraba

-no no ire a ningún lado contigo-

-Rosalie..nos vamos ahora-dijo sujetándola fuertemente del brazo

-Oye…-comenzó Rosalie cuando sintió su mano libre

-dijo que no…-dijo Emmet mientras se interponía entre el chico y Rose

-asi…y tu quien eres….ella es mi novia y hare con ella lo que me de la gana-

-yo no soy tu novia Dimitri cuando diablos vas a entender…N.O…Q.U.I.E.R.O. N.A.D.A C.O.N.T..-dijo ella saliendo de detrás de Emmet

-Pero …Rose…linda…-

-Bueno que no la oiste lárgate si no quieres que te rompa la cara de niño lindo he-dijo entono amenazante a lo que Dimitri se asusto

-bien….pero un día no tendrás a…este para protegerte….-dijo antes de irse

-Estas bien-dijo después de que Dimitri se había ido

-Si…estoy bien…Gracias-

-no te preocupes, es un idiota-

-si tienes razón…yo ya me tengo que ir..-

-oye quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-

-no..no gracias Emmet, Gracias por todo-dijo antes de irse pero apenas dio 3 pasos se giro él seguía en el mismo lugar rápidamente se acerco y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios-En serio Gracias..-después de eso se fue dejando al chico completamente anonadado

* * *

><p>-mira eso…-dijo Alice señalando un aparador<p>

-Alice…ya son muchas bolsas si-dijo mientras caminaba de espaldas-mira que te parece si…-por ir caminando así no se dio cuenta de la chica a sus espaldas-oh, lo siento-dijo girándose

-si yo tambi…Tempe?...Tempe!-

-Ange!-grito ambas chicas se abrazaron

-quien es ella?-pregunto Edward al ver a su nueva amiga tan Feliz

-la 3ra estoy muy segura-

-Alice..-

-nada hermanito yo nunca fallo y lo sabes-dijo antes de acercarse a las chicas-Hola….soy Alice Cullen-dijo presentándose

-oh, si ,Angela..ella es Alice Cullen, Alice, Angela Montenegro…-

-hola Alice…y quien es el bombón que esta ahí parado…parece modelo-

-oh es mi hermano Edward…-Angela camino hasta el

-hola Edward, soy Angela….Montenegro-

-Hola Angela….Tempe, Alice ya es algo tarde que les parece ir a almorzar mmm Angela vienes ¡?

-Claro-respondieron al unísono y los 4 se dirigieron a la zona de comida sin saber que alguien los vigilaba

* * *

><p>-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que toques Emmet.-dijo su hermana al ver a su hermano a costado en su cama<p>

-no estabas-respondió con voz soñadora

-si fui a ver a mamá-

-y como esta?-

-mal –

-Bell's vas a ver que se recuperara ya lo veras-dijo abrazándola

-lo se…es solo que…ese sueño donde se despedía era tan…tan…real y luego….aaaaaa-dijo mientras se tiraba en la cama

-y luego?-

-nada solo olvídalo…..que querías?-

-por…por que querría yo algo?-pregunto algo nervioso

-por que Emmet Swan no viene a mi recamara por nada-

-bien hoy me encontré a la chica de los ojos azules-

-así que por eso te pasaste de largo-dijo Margaret desde el umbral de la puerta

-De que hablas?-pregunto Bella

-pues cuando llego le pregunte que si había conseguido el barniz para muebles ROCHER ya sabes para los muebles pero el solo dijo _mañana…tan hermosa…._-dijo con un toque dramático-y luego se toco la comisura de los labios y subió le pregunte si quería comer algo pero..dijo _azul_-

-Azul?-ambas mujeres miraron al chico

-sus ojos son tan azules….tan hermosos….y ella están hermosa que…..y cuando la tome de la mano ella….y cuando me beso fue …tan…..aaaaaaa….estoy enamorado

* * *

><p>Había recordado cuantos celos sentía al verla en brazos de su hermano y ella estaba ahí tan cerca de él y de su hermano, pero estaba decidido esta vez….esta vez ella se enamoraría de él y su hermano solo se quedaría con el recuerdo, pero al verla tan sonriente con aquel chico de cabello cobrizo lo hacia dudar y las preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente y si ya no quiere saber de los Booth? Y si ahora sale con él? Y si regresa con Seeley solo al verme? Y si en cuanto me ve se va?<p>

-JARED!-escucho que lo llamaban él se giro para encontrarse con su hermano

-Que?-pregunto nervioso

-nada solo quería saber que haces aquí?...-Jared veía por el rabillo de ojo como lentamente Temperance y sus nuevos amigos se alejaban lentamente-a quien ves?-

-a nadie por-intento distraerlo pero no lo logro o al menos eso creyó

-bolsos?...no será que…-

-no friegues Seeley como crees-

-no yo solo…-

-voy a casa-dijo antes de tomar el mismo camino por el que segundos antes había desaparecido Tempe

* * *

><p><em>Bien he aqui un nuevo Cap y un recuedo de Brennan y su primera reconciliacion con Seeley_! eeehhhh, y tambien vemos que no solo podria ser una historia SEELEY vs edward sino que es un SEELEY vs Eward vs Jared jajajajajajajaja... bien creo que sera cap doble disfruten<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Twiligth pertenecen a su autora Meyer, los de Bones pertenecen a sus creadores y a la FOX

**Sumary:**_Booth y Brennan se reencuentran despues de 3 años en...Forks? pero no son losmismos. Booth y Bella juntos? y Edward con Temperance? algo retorcido pero 100% B Y Ed%Bell_

**Corazón latente**

Había recordado cuantos celos sentía al verla en brazos de su hermano y ella estaba ahí tan cerca de él y de su hermano, pero estaba decidido esta vez….esta vez ella se enamoraría de él y su hermano solo se quedaría con el recuerdo, pero al verla tan sonriente con aquel chico de cabello cobrizo lo hacia dudar y las preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente y si ya no quiere saber de los Booth? Y si ahora sale con él? Y si regresa con Seeley solo al verme? Y si en cuanto me ve se va?

-JARED!-escucho que lo llamaban él se giro para encontrarse con su hermano

-Que?-pregunto nervioso

-nada solo quería saber que haces aquí?...-Jared veía por el rabillo de ojo como lentamente Temperance y sus nuevos amigos se alejaban lentamente-a quien ves?-

-a nadie por-intento distraerlo pero no lo logro o al menos eso creyó

-bolsos?...no será que…-

-no friegues Seeley como crees-

-no yo solo…-

-voy a casa-dijo antes de tomar el mismo camino por el que segundos antes había desaparecido Tempe

* * *

><p>Bajo lentamente del auto si bien no le agradaban estas cosas sabia como ir vestida pero la delicadeza siempre fue parte de ella parecer una bella y delicada flor que a la vez puede ser muy peligrosa<p>

-Cuñada-le dijo aquel hombre al entrar ella a la sala-que alegría que estés aquí-lentamente fingió una sonrisa su pesadilla comenzaba camuflaje hada de una bella y espectacular noche familiar-Y los chicos…no vinieron contigo?-

-no, Eli salió con unas amigas, Rose y Jasper dijeron que vendrían mas tarde pero..no lo creo-

-oh, son chicos que disfruten mientras pueden de su juventud…mientras yo disfruto de la compañía de tan bella dama-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

-y Charlotte, debe de estar fascinada con la visita de Melanie-dijo Esme

-si..si esta muy feliz…-

-no te molesta si voy a saludarla ella es un ángel conmigo-

-si claro…esta en el despacho-Esme solo asintió y se dirigió al lugar indicado no era que no apreciase la compañía de su cuñado sino que no soportaba las insinuaciones departe de este. Pero solo lo superaba el asco que le daba al saber que ese hombre engañaba a su esposa con cuanta falda pasara frente a él

-Charlotte…como estas-dijo mientras saludaba a una mujer de 40 y tantos de cabello chocolate de risos

-Esme…linda bien y tu?-

-bien..gracias y Melanie-

-se fue con Raían por sus padres-Esme se sentó junto a ella-pero cuéntame que tal Rose y Jazz-

-pues están bien, no les gusto que su madre los mandara con migo pero espero que se acostumbren pronto-

-ya veras que si, eres una gran mujer y eso debe de ser suficiente-

-ojala…-respondió con una sonrisa-Ethan y Carmen no han llegado?-pregunto

-no y la verdad quien sabe si vengan-dijo restándole importancia-llamaron y dijeron que estaban en Seattle, pero sabes como son..-Esme asintió con la cabeza si bien conocía a toda la Familia Vulturi su esposo le informo de todo desde el lugar donde procedía su inmensa fortuna hasta como es que la manejan y los mas obscuros secretos de esa Familia-oh linda a que no adivinas quien se nos une este año?-pregunto exaltada

-no pues no tengo idea-

-mira en la entrada-Esme se giro y vio a un hombre alto moreno no mucho y muy, muy apuesto-es soltero-

-quien es?-dijo omitiendo la indiscreción de su cuñada

-es el Gran Vulturi-

-aaahhh..pero tiene nombre no?-

-si-

-y cual es?-

-mejor se lo digo yo Sra. Vulturi-dijo aquel hombre no se había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que era. Tomo la mano de Esme y la atrajo a sus labios-Mathew Vulturi-dijo antes de besarla

-un gusto Sr. Vulturi-

-o no no estoy casado-

-no?, y si no es indiscreción como entro a la Familia..por que digo varios de los caballeros aquí presentes son Esposos de una Vulturi-

-soy…el pariente perdido de EL GRANDE-

* * *

><p>-Como la ve doctor?-pregunto Charlie en cuanto Carlisle cerro la puerta del consultorio<p>

-Sr. Swan…no le voy a mentir, este es uno de los casos mas difíciles que he visto…sin embargo su esposa parece estar respondiendo al tratamiento-

-en serio?-pregunto incrédulo-

-si, si sigue así en tres o cuatro días le podremos operar-

-Dr, Cullen Gracias-

-no tiene nada que agradecer, ahora solo tenemos que esperar y ya vera como todo se resuelve-Charlie se levanto y salió del consulto pensando que pronto recuperaría a su familia

* * *

><p>-Emmet vamos quiero una pizza después de ver a mamá-<p>

-ya voy, ya voy-dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras

-no se como dicen que las mujeres tardamos mucho…cuando son ustedes los que se tardan-Emmet no respondió solo hizo que su hermana subiera al auto para llegar al hospital-uuuuu que humor-despues de eso ninguno dijo llegar al hospital Bella bajo rápidamente y entro al hospital donde su padre le conto todo asi que rápidamente fue a la habitación de su madre-Ma…dijo mientras se acercaba-ves te vas a recuperar…todo va…a estar bien…..-se sento en el sillón cerca de su madre y tomo su mano

_-Bella…..Bella-susurraban su nombre-Bella-_

_-quien…-iba a hablar pero una imagen frente a ella le impidió continuar-que rayos pasa-_

_-nada linda-escucho la voz de nuevo-mira bien-Bella sin chistar fijo su vista en un solo lugar-pe….per…pero como?-dijo nerviosa al verse a si misma sentada tomando la mano de su madre-estoy…-_

_-dormida..si-dijo sonriente_

_-por que?-_

_-por que no has entendido…-_

_- y que tengo que entender-_

_-Bella….Isabella…..Isabella-_

_-quien es?-_

_-lo que has estado buscando-_

_-yo no he estado buscando nada-_

_-si si lo has hecho hija-_

_-no!-dijo tajante_

_-debes de encontrarlo antes de que se canse-_

_-que?-_

_-él se va a cansar si no lo encuentras tienes que prometérmelo…prométeme que lo buscaras-_

_-que pasa si no lo busco-_

_-lo perderas…y no solo a él… Bella no cometas mi error-_

_-Cual error-_

_-dejar al amor de mi vida-_

_-prometelo…Bella promételo-_

_-de acuerdo lo prometo si lo prometo-_

Lentamente se levanto y vio a su madre postrada en la cama una lagrima corrió por su rostro y las maquinas comenzaron a sonar rápidamente doctores y enfermeras entraron en la habitación-saquen la-dijo uno de los doctores

-Ma..m…á! Mamá…mamá-decia entre sollozos

-Bella!-escucho que un doctor la llamaba –ISABELLA-dijo tomándola del brazo e intentaba sacarla

-mi madre…-

-lose cielo ahora quédate aquí y-

-doctor Cullen que pasa?-pregunto Charlie al doctor

-debo entrar…-Charlie Swan se quedo perplejo camino lentamente hacia el pasillo donde la habitación de su esposa se encontraba y lo que vio le rompió el alma los doctores salían y entraban como locos con jeringas sueros y bolsas de sangre ; las enfermeras movían maquinas y seguían instrucciones del doctor perola maquina conectada al corazón seguía sin responder no había reacción.

-_Doctor Cullen que hacemos…-alcanzaron a escuchar a una enfermera_

_-no hay mas que hacer….hora del deceso 11:27 pm….-eso escuchaban cuando…_

-PAPÁ!-grito Bella-Papá!-apenas Emmet y Bella lograron atraparlo

-Que sucede?-pregunto el doctor Cullen al escucharlos gritos, en cuanto vio a Charlie se dirigió a el –UNA CAMILLA Y SUERO RAPIDO!-

-que pasa- pregunto Emmet

-parece un pequeño infarto si esperen-

* * *

><p>-tengo que ir a casa…en serio-<p>

-oh vamos Carlisle esta ansioso por conocerte por favor-dijo Alice mientras brincaba en el asiento

-pero…-

-pero nada vamos yo te llevo a tu casa si-dijo Edward mirando por el retrovisor

-Ok-

-siiiiii-dio un pequeño gritito Alice a lo que su hermano y su amiga sonrieron-ahora Tempe cuéntanos sobre Angela-

-y que les pedo contar-

-todo lo que sepas-

-bien, ella y su padre viven en Washington D.C , es artista, su padre toca el BLUSS, ama las compras, es una persona que se dice libre y sin ataduras-

-como se conocieron-

-fue hace mucho tiempo-

-eso es cuando no como-

-Alice…-la reprendió su hermano al notar la incomodidad de Brennan

-esta bien pero algún día me tendrán que contar eh-

-si…lo se-desde ese instante se sumergió en sus pensamientos y no dijo nada hasta que llegaron al hospital. Este era grande no había muchas personas tal ves debido a la hora y el día-wooow es grandísimo-

-si vamos papá debe estar en su oficina-dijo Alice mientras la jalaba hacia adentro. Caminaron por los pasillos

-espera Alice…y Edward?-dijo al ver que este no les seguía

-oh no a de tardar-toco la puerta pero no había nadie- que raro él siempre esta aquí-

-tal vez tenga algún paciente-

-bueno quizás por ahora esperaremos-

* * *

><p>Había seguido a las chicas hasta que vio a su padre charlando con un chico que parecía Guardaespaldas de esos de si te acercas mas morirás, y es que no era mentira el chico fácil alcanzaba los 2 metros y tenían unos brazos woooow. Estaban fuera de una habitación el chico estaba muy abatido.<p>

-de verdad lo siento-escucho decir a su padre. Carlisle levanto la vista y ahí parado a unos metros estaba su hijo-permiso-vio que el chico asintió y entro a la habitación

-esta todo bien-

-no su madre no lo logro….hicimos todo lo que pudimos..pero-

-no fue tu culpa-

-si tal vez la hubiese operado antes…si no…tal ves-

-tal ves era algo que tenia que pasar no?-

-si..tal vez pero…esa chica y su hermano..están destrozados-

-me lo imagino-ambos se quedaron en silencio

-que haces por aquí-

-oh Alice te trajo a Tempe pero no se donde se metieron-las busco con la mirada y las vio caminar hacia el rápidamente-TEMPE!...TEMPE!-grito para que lo viesen Carlisle y Edward avanzaron unos pasos mientras que las chicas los alcanzaban….estaban a dos metros de la habitación de la Sra. Swan-Pa ella es Tempe..-

-mucho gusto Sr. Cullen-

-vaya…el gusto es mío Tempe-

* * *

><p>El día en que su abuela había muerto se sintió vacía como si una parte de su corazón hubiese muerto, pero ahora se sentía muerta en vida su madre se había ido y con ella las ganas de luchar, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba si sentada Emmet había ido a ver a su padre quien también estaba destrozado. Su vida pasaba atreves de sus ojos, sintió una mano colocarse en su hombro no volteo a ver quien era, lo sabia perfectamente.<p>

-Ella esta en un lugar mejor Bell´s-

-no me vuelvas a decir a si-

-pero…-

-no ella me decía así-

-bien..pero..-

-quiero estar así en silencio…podemos- su hermano asintió y se dejo llevar. Bella solo soltaba lagrimas y miraba a la mujer que estaba tapada con aquella sabana blanca hasta que lo escucho

_-TEMPE!...TEMPE!... Pa ella es Tempe..-_

_-mucho gusto Sr. Cullen-_

_-vaya…el gusto es mío Tempe-_No sabia como pero al escuchar esa voz…la voz que la a estado buscando la voz que en sueños calmaba algo de su dolor llamaba a alguien mas le rompió el alma..

**FLASH**** BACK**

_-Bella….Isabella…..Isabella-_

_-quien es?-_

_-lo que has estado buscando-_

_-yo no he estado buscando nada-_

_-si si lo has hecho hija-_

_-no!-dijo tajante_

_-debes de encontrarlo antes de que se canse-_

_-que?-_

_-él se va a cansar si no lo encuentras tienes que prometérmelo…prométeme que lo buscaras-_

_-que pasa si no lo busco-_

_-lo perderás…y no solo a él… Bella no cometas mi error-_

_-Cual error-_

_-dejar al amor de mi vida-_

_-promételo…Bella promételo-_

_-de acuerdo lo prometo si lo prometo-_

**FIN**** DEL FLASH BACK**

_-debes de encontrarlo antes de que se canse…..debes de encontrarlo antes de que se canse-_escucho resonar en su cabeza_-TEMPE!...TEMPE!... TEMPE!...TEMPE!...TEMPE!...TEMPE!...-_se habrá cansado?se pregunto

* * *

><p>Bien, se estaran preguntando "bueno y ahora esta chika que se fumo como que VULTURI EL GRANDE si no es historia de mafiosos" solo dire que como hoy es mi dulce cumple 18 jajajajaajjajaja (esoty mas vieja buabuabuabuabua) les dare un ultimo cap que lo disfruten<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Twiligth pertenecen a su autora Meyer, los de Bones pertenecen a sus creadores y a la FOX

**Sumary:**_Booth y Brennan se reencuentran despues de 3 años en...Forks? pero no son losmismos. Booth y Bella juntos? y Edward con Temperance? algo retorcido pero 100% B Y Ed%Bell_

**Corazón latente**

-quiero estar así en silencio…podemos- su hermano asintió y se dejo llevar. Bella solo soltaba lagrimas y miraba a la mujer que estaba tapada con aquella sabana blanca hasta que lo escucho

_-TEMPE!...TEMPE!... Pa ella es Tempe..-_

_-mucho gusto Sr. Cullen-_

_-vaya…el gusto es mío Tempe-_No sabia como pero al escuchar esa voz…la voz que la a estado buscando la voz que en sueños calmaba algo de su dolor llamaba a alguien mas le rompió el alma..

**FLASH**** BACK**

_-Bella….Isabella…..Isabella-_

_-quien es?-_

_-lo que has estado buscando-_

_-yo no he estado buscando nada-_

_-si si lo has hecho hija-_

_-no!-dijo tajante_

_-debes de encontrarlo antes de que se canse-_

_-que?-_

_-él se va a cansar si no lo encuentras tienes que prometérmelo…prométeme que lo buscaras-_

_-que pasa si no lo busco-_

_-lo perderás…y no solo a él… Bella no cometas mi error-_

_-Cual error-_

_-dejar al amor de mi vida-_

_-promételo…Bella promételo-_

_-de acuerdo lo prometo si lo prometo-_

**FIN**** DEL FLASH BACK**

_-debes de encontrarlo antes de que se canse…..debes de encontrarlo antes de que se canse-_escucho resonar en su cabeza_-TEMPE!...TEMPE!... TEMPE!...TEMPE!...TEMPE!...TEMPE!...-_se habrá cansado?se pregunto

* * *

><p>Jasper se había ido a casa le pidió que se fuera con él pero ella no acepto le dijo que si no llegaba en 2 horas saliera a buscarla no quería que su hermano la viera así derrotada acabada completamente destruida por su propia familia<p>

**FLASH**** BACK**

_-cariño vamos a sentarnos junto a la chimenea-dijo su tío desde el umbral de la puerta_

_-pero…mis muñecas…-respondió ella_

_-vamos linda tienes 10 años ya eres lo bastante grandecita como para muñecas no crees-_

_-no…mi mamá dice que soy una muñeca hermosa-_

_-si…lo eres-dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente y se ponía a la altura de Rose-eres una niña muy bella-con sus dedos aparto un poco del cabello rubio de la niña y se acerco a su boca unos centímetros antes de poder rosar los labios de la chiquilla le dijo-te cuento un secreto?-ella asintió lentamente-pero no le dices a nadie-ella negó el miedo se colaba por sus ojos lentamente, su tío se acerco a su oído y susurro-a mi me encantan las muñecas…..y tu eres la muñeca mas hermosa que he visto-Rosalie era aun pequeña para descifrar las palabras de su tío pero el escucharlas de él y la forma en que las dijo dejo mella en ella; desde ese día no le gustaba visitarlo y si lo hacia se pegaba mas a su hermano o a su madre…..Hasta que paso…._

_Dormía tranquilamente cuando su madre asustada entro a su habitación_

_-Rose…linda…-decía su madre_

_-mmm que pasa ma-_

_-nos tenemos que ir-_

_-a donde-respondió en bostezo_

_-tu tío Aro esta….enfermito y tenemos que ir a verlo..-_

_-a donde-_

_-Al hospital…pero tu y Jazz se quedaran con tu Tío Eleazar-al escuchar aquel nombre se asusto_

_-no mami yo voy contigo-_

_-no cielo…Jasper vamos hijo despierta-dijo su madre mientras salía de la habitación. Había pasado 3 años evitando quedarse sola con su tío y su madre lo ponía fácil- Rose..linda vámonos-En menos tiempo del que pensó habían llegado a casa de su tío –Eleazar gracias por cuidarlos..-_

_-para eso somos la familia hermana-_

_-y Charlotte-_

_-ya fue al hospital-_

_-y tu no vas-_

_-si pero por la mañana si no con quien dejamos a los pequeños-dijo con sonrisa maliciosa_

_-mami yo quiero ir contigo-_

_-Rosalie ya te dije que no.. te vas a quedar con tu tío Eleazar y punto si..-_

_-vamos linda tu y yo nos divertiremos mucho juntos ya veras-_

**FIN**** DEL FLASH BACK**

-lo siento-escucho-fue mi culpa-

-perdón?-

-si…venia caminando y no me di cuenta que pasabas….-ella vio al chico-te derrame chocolate en tu blusa-dijo apenado. Rosalie miro su blusa con manchas de chocolate solo suspiro

-no…no te preocupes…fue un accidente no?-

-si…un accidente…-miro al chico por ultima vez y se giro para continuar su camino

-quieres que te lleve?-

-no-

* * *

><p>-Es usted una dama muy simpática-Esme solo sonrió y alzo una ceja<p>

-espero que en el buen sentido-

-claro…con usted puedo tener una charla amena, graciosa y seria-

-gracias, debo decir que con usted siento lo mismo-

-bien, pero espero que me trate de tu…usted es muy formal y somos de la misma familia-

-bien..Mathew…puedo preguntarte algo-

-claro…hermana..-

-bien cual fue el motivo de tu aperción?…digo no me tomes a mal pero se que no te dejas ver mucho por aquí-

-muy cierto…te voy a contar una historia..no es muy larga-Esme asintió- mi tío EL GRANDE Vulturi fue muy amado y muy odiado recuerdo que de chico siempre me dijo que yo tomaria su lugar un lugar que a nadie mas pertenecía. Si sabes que nuestra Familia viene desde hace siglos y que prácticamente dominaban la mayor parte de europa no?-ella volvió a asentir-bien pues el lugar que tenia mi tío es tan poderoso que fácilmente podría gobernar medio mundo…pero eso no te interesa pero tenias que saberlo para saber…..todas personas que ves aquí son mas hipócritas que un presidente con su pueblo, pero el que yo este aquí es para poner en su lugar a estas vivoras-

-significa que veniste para…-

-darles su castigo-

-a todos?-

-no no a todos…pero si a la mayoría-

-pero como?-

-es algo que iras descubriendo poco a poco..-

-Aro jamás me dijo nada-

-Aro era un buen hombre, al que mi tío quería pero nada aquí es lo que parece querida-

-que quieres decir con eso?-

-ya lo veras…ya lo veras-dijo antes de irse de la habitación

-estas bien linda-pregunto Charlotte

-si estoy bien…creo que mejor me sentare un momento-

-si…segura que estas bien?-

-si yo….-logro decir antes de desmayarse

* * *

><p>-Rose..que bien que llegas ya iba a buscarte-<p>

-estoy bien solo quería caminar un poco –

-que fue lo que paso Rose-pregunto preocupado-te siento triste-

-estoy bien Jazz solo…recordaba viejos tiempos…es todo-

-segura-dijo poco convencido

-si…y Esme?-

-fue a la reunión familiar-

-oh….y tu por que no fuiste?-

-te quería esperar-

-y la zorrita?-

-salió con alguien-

-ja la chica quiere darte celos hermanito-

-pues no lo lograra…-

-mas te vale Jasper no quiero a esa tipa de cuñada-

-bien lo juro…y tu júrame que Dimitri queda descartado-

-por mucho…tengo a alguien mas en mente-

-mmmm dejame adivinar el chico oso-

-sip, es aha no se cuando lo veo es-

-lo veo…cuantas veces te lo has encontrado.-

-pues….hoy cho que con el por la mañana y me salvo de Dimitri fue fantástico y luego en el lugar donde conseguí empleo y después….pue digamos que me lo encontré con su "amiga"-

-mmm celos de la "amiga"-

-que…no-

-mientes te gusta-

-pues si pero no se ella no me callo muy bien-

-pero solo lo has visto unas cuantas veces y…-jasper se vio interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono-Diga…..si….su sobrino por que?...que?...vamos para alla…gracias…-Rosalie vio a su hermano-Esme esta en el Hospital..-

* * *

><p>-Mujer de 33 años posible intoxicasion!-escucho gritar a una enfermera<p>

-nombre?-pregunto al acercarse

-doctor Cullen….seguro-el la miro seriamente-Esme Vulturi-

-llevenla apiso rápido necesito revisarla-

-pero usted-

-soy doctor con especialidad pero no es mi única especialidad-

-si doctor-Carlisle siguió al grupo de enfermeras ordeno que se le suministrara diversos sueros y que tomaran muestras de sangre. Cuando los obtuvo se dirigió a la habitación de la mujer donde permanecía sedada-que me pasa-se dijo al ver a aquella mujer-Carlisle….que te pasa…-no sabia el por que había tomado el caso de la mujer.

**FLASH**** BACK**

_Habi estado sin caso durante el Dia apenas hace unas horas su paciente Swan habia fallecido al ver a la chica llorar desconsolada le habia roto el Corazon sabia perfectamente como sufria pero no se atrevio a decirlo. Jane había estado con él desde a quella hora._

_-no es tu culpa-_

_-pude haber hecho mas-_

_-no lo sabes….lo has escuchado cual quiera pudo salir de eso el pronostico..-_

_-deja el maldito pronostico..ella esta muerta-despues llegaron sus hijos y le alegraron parte del día pero apenas se fueron los recuerdos lo atormentaron y lugo por alguna razón se dirigió a la sala de urgencias y vio a la ambulancia llegar a toda velocidad, su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente_

_-Rapido bájenla..-escucho al paramédico_

_-Mujer de 33 años posible intoxicasion!-escucho gritar a una enfermera. Al escucharla sintió que era su deber estar con ella _

_-nombre?-pregunto al acercarse sin dejar de verla. Se veía frajil_

_-doctor Cullen….seguro-el la miro seriamente. Claro que hablaba en serio-Esme Vulturi-Esme…_

_-llévenla a piso rápido necesito revisarla-_

_-pero usted-_

_-soy doctor con especialidad pero no es mi única especialidad-_

_-si doctor-rápidamente los siguió e indico que hacer pero el verla postrada en aquella camilla pálida hacia que su corazón parara sintió por segunda vez en su vida que su deber era estar con ella protegerla amarla y cuidarla_

**FIN**** DEL FLASH BACK**

Se acerco lentamente hasta tocar su mano lentamente la sujeto y la vio detenidamente. Era una mujer hermosa sin duda "_una mujer que tal vez este casada y con hijos" _pensó tristemente. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala de espera

Cuando llego vio a un hombre alto de traje y dos chicos rubios abrazándose

-Familiares de Esme Vulturi-pregunto serio

-nosotros-respondieron los dos chicos rubios mientras se acercaban

-como esta mi tía..-pregunto la chica

-le hemos intervenido a tiempo y ahora se encuentra en piso descansando-

-sabe que fue lo que paso-

-al parecer una intoxicación..sabe si la Sra. A cambiado de algún modo su rutina diaria o si es alérgica a algo?-

-no la verdad Esme nunca nos ha dicho nada-

-acabamos de mudarnos con ella-

-y usted Sr.?-

-no sabría decirle doctor ella apenas la conozco-se excuso

-su esposo esta aquí para hacerle unas preguntas-

-ella es viuda, solo tiene a su hijastra y sus sobrinos-respondió el hombre

-podemos pasar a verla-pregunto el muchacho

-si…habitación 258 segundo piso-

-gracias-caminaron lentamente mientras el doctor y su tío se quedaban parados en medio de la sala

* * *

><p>ojala y les haya gustado este triple cap review?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Twiligth pertenecen a su autora Meyer, los de Bones pertenecen a sus creadores y a la FOX

**Sumary:**_Booth y Brennan se reencuentran despues de 3 años en...Forks? pero no son losmismos. Booth y Bella juntos? y Edward con Temperance? algo retorcido pero 100% B Y Ed%Bell_

**Corazón latente**

_-Rapido bájenla..-escucho al paramédico_

_-Mujer de 33 años posible intoxicasion!-escucho gritar a una enfermera. Al escucharla sintió que era su deber estar con ella _

_-nombre?-pregunto al acercarse sin dejar de verla. Se veía frajil_

_-doctor Cullen….seguro-el la miro seriamente. Claro que hablaba en serio-Esme Vulturi-Esme…_

_-llévenla a piso rápido necesito revisarla-_

_-pero usted-_

_-soy doctor con especialidad pero no es mi única especialidad-_

_-si doctor-rápidamente los siguió e indico que hacer pero el verla postrada en aquella camilla pálida hacia que su corazón parara sintió por segunda vez en su vida que su deber era estar con ella protegerla amarla y cuidarla_

**FIN**** DEL FLASH BACK**

Se acerco lentamente hasta tocar su mano lentamente la sujeto y la vio detenidamente. Era una mujer hermosa sin duda "_una mujer que tal vez este casada y con hijos" _pensó tristemente. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala de espera

Cuando llego vio a un hombre alto de traje y dos chicos rubios abrazándose

-Familiares de Esme Vulturi-pregunto serio

-nosotros-respondieron los dos chicos rubios mientras se acercaban

-como esta mi tía..-pregunto la chica

-le hemos intervenido a tiempo y ahora se encuentra en piso descansando-

-sabe que fue lo que paso-

-al parecer una intoxicación..sabe si la Sra. A cambiado de algún modo su rutina diaria o si es alérgica a algo?-

-no la verdad Esme nunca nos ha dicho nada-

-acabamos de mudarnos con ella-

-y usted Sr.?-

-no sabría decirle doctor ella apenas la conozco-se excuso

-su esposo esta aquí para hacerle unas preguntas-

-ella es viuda, solo tiene a su hijastra y sus sobrinos-respondió el hombre

-podemos pasar a verla-pregunto el muchacho

-si…habitación 258 segundo piso-

-gracias-caminaron lentamente mientras el doctor y su tío se quedaban parados en medio de la sala

* * *

><p>-woooooooooow!-se escucho el grito mientras veían el cuerpo caer hacia el mar<p>

-que dices?-

-pues..-trago en seco-ok, pero tu primero-

-oh vamos Russ-dijo su amigo mientras le empujaba-será divertido-caminaron hasta el acantilado, hay estaban otros chicos de la reserva-Sam…mira quien por fin vino-

-jajaja el chico Brennan te vas a lanzar?-

-claro-

-bien que te parece hacer los honores-

-Sam no te pases-

-oh Jake tu lo trajiste además será divertido…verdad- Russ solo asintió y se coloco a la orilla del acantilado

-ten cuidado con la caída-fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de ser arrojado al precipicio

-aaaaaahhhhhhh-

-el chico sabe caer-

-si será muy bueno tenerlo con nosotros-Jake asintió y bajo a esperar a su amigo en la playa

-se….su..pone…que también te arrojarías-dijo mientras salía del mar

-no estoy tan loco…me arrojo mas abajo-

-entonces….por que..-

-yo te los quería presentar y tu te arrojaste no es mi problema amigo-

-pude haber muerto-

-pero no lo hiciste-

-me las pagaras Jake..ya veras-

-si claro…y tu hermana como esta-Russ lo miro

-que te traes con ella-

-sabes que me gusta-

-si al igual que varias chicas de la reserva-

-no es cierto-

-a no que tal esa tal Leah…te gustaba no?-

-si pero…tu hermana es diferente…ella no me pela y eso me atrae mas-

-mi hermana tampoco te pelaba y andabas como perrito desamparado detrás de ella-

-Seth!.. no te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas-

-Jake cuando tus rollos con chicas no han sido publicas-

-que le paso a Leah-pregunto Russ

-nada-dijo Jake rápidamente

-hermano vamos cuéntame-

-me tengo que ir Billy quiere ver a unos amigos..-Jake se alejo mientras Seth y Russ se quedaban tumbados en la playa

-tu me vas a contar cierto-

-si pero no le digas es …..duro para él-Russ asintió-Veras hace tiempo….-

Jake camino por la playa rápidamente tratando de que el pasado no lo alcanzara

**FLASH**** BACK**

_-te arreglas para mi-pregunto cerca de su oído la chica dio un brinco por el susto_

_-tarado me asustaste-_

_-mmmm lo siento linda-_

_-no me llames así-_

_-te mueres por mi-_

_-ya quisieras-Jake iba a responder pero ella lo dejo solo_

_-YA VERAS ME PEDIRAS UNA OPORTUNIDAD!-los días pasaban pero no daba su brazo a torcer_

_-Que es lo que tengo que hacer para que te fijes en mi-_

_-que te parece desaparecer-_

_-vamos te invito al cine-_

_-tu y yo?-_

_-si que te parece-_

_-ni muerta-No sabia que era lo que le atraía de ella era bella si como la mayoría de las chicas de la reserva pero el carácter que se cargaba la hacia diferente._

_-es cierto que saldrás con ese-_

_-a ti no te importa no eres mas que un idiota que no entiendo un no por respuesta-_

_-es un Cullen por dios atentas contra ti-_

_-me vale lo que pienses Edward Cullen es el hombre que tu nunca llegaras a ser-_

_-no te permito que lo veas-_

_-y quien te crees para impedírmelo-_

_-si tu te acercas a él…pagaras caro-_

_-mírame-dijo antes de salir de la casa. La espero toda la noche pero ella no llego, se fue a su casa a ducharse y comer algo, así pasaron 2 semanas hasta que se volvió a presentar en casa de ella _

_-lárgate!-grito en cuanto lo vio_

_-que te pasa-_

_-me pasa que tu arruinas todo….todo lo arruinas-_

_-Jake..vete hermano ahora no-dijo Seth después de entrar a la habitación_

_-que? No yo no me voy hasta que me diga de que fregados me culpa-_

_-tu lo arruinaste, como siempre-dijo antes de soltarse a llorar_

_-pero no he hecho nada-_

_-por eso exactamente por eso-subió rápidamente a su recamara dejando a los dos chicos anonadados. Cuando bajo ellos seguían sin moverse- me voy, mi taxi llego-camino entre ellos_

_-estas segura?-pregunto su hermano. ella solo asintió_

_-estaré bien…lo prometo-_

_-no…no te puedes ir..-_

_-déjame..no me arruines la vida no ahora-_

_-no…-la tomo del brazo fuertemente-no te iras-_

_-mírame-dijo zafándose del agarre. Cuando Jake volvió a reaccionar el taxi se había ido_

**FIN**** DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

><p>Las nubes negras se habían unido, pareciera que también les dolía decir adiós, un adiós pero no de esos que dices adiós y lo ves mañana, no era ese adiós que decías cuando sabes que no lo volverás a ver un adiós donde sabes que tu corazón esta roto por que le hace falta una parte de él, por que sabes que esa persona que se va se lo lleva y que tu corazón nunca mas estará completo.<p>

-Estamos reunidos aquí hermanos, para darle el ultimo adiós a nuestra hermana Renne Swan, una mujer fuerte y amorosa que veía la vida de una manera extraña pero divertida, una esposa cariñosa y comprensiva, una madre comprensiva pero con determinación, pilar de una familia. Una amiga de esas que ya no hay de esas que están aunque les digas que se vayan de esas que por mas que les digas que las odias están a tu lado…Por eso hermanos estamos aquí para acompañarla hasta el final de su vida y la nueva que comienza-El sacerdote siguió hablando mientras los amigos y familiares sollozaban en silencio en un silencio triste cargado de nostalgia

-mi pésame-escucho la voz del doctor-lo siento-ella no pudo contestar solo lo abrazo fuertemente

-Gracias-fue lo único que salió de su boca-Gracias-se separaron

-lo siento de verdad-dijo la chica que estaba a lado del doctor

-es mi hija Alice-

-Gracias por estar aquí-

-no te preocupes…saldrás adelante..yo también perdí a mi mamá-Bella vio el rostro del doctor desfigurarse cuando su hija hablo de su madre

-lo siento-

-si pero gracias a mi hermano y mi padre Salí adelante-

-vaya tienes suerte-

-tu también veo que tu padre y tu hermano están aquí y además me tienes a mi una nueva amiga-

-Gracias..-Cuando Alice y Su padre se fueron ella se quedo un poco mas frente al féretro de su madre

-Se que te lo prometí pero como lo voy a encontrar…como….no se nada de el salvo que es hijo del doctor Carlisle y hermano de Alice pero mas no se no se nada….creo que no cumpliré mi promesa lo siento-dijo sollozante. tiempo después sintió una mano en su hombro-Hola-le dijo al niño

-Hola…por que lloras-Bella vio al niño, no pasaba de los 8 años rubio con ojos chocolate

-mi mama murió-

-mmm lo siento mi papi también murió-

-como te llamas?-

-Parker y tu-

-Bella..-

-lindo nombre….toma-dijo entregándole un chocolate-es para ti-

-por?-

-no se-Bella tomo el chocolate pero antes de que pudiera agradecerle al niño este ya se había ido. Tomo el chocolate lo desenvolvió y lo comió pero antes vio que en la envoltura había algo escrito _"la esperanza es lo ultimo que pierdes, vas por buen camino"_

* * *

><p>-y fue todo Leah se fue y no volvió a saber de ella-<p>

-te lo pidió no?-

-si al principio preguntaba y después lo dejo de hacer y mi hermana me lo pidió que el nunca supiera de ella y que yo no lo mencionara, lo cumplí-

-hace cuanto fue eso-

-como 2 años, espero que lo haya superado-

-siempre he sentido curiosidad del por que odia tanto a Cullen, entiendo que le hizo daño a su familia y el que se mete con tu familia se mete contigo pero que hizo-

-al parecer fue hace mucho antes de que él y yo fuéramos amigos unos dicen que Edward Cullen se metió con la hermana menor de Jake, otros que Edward violo a cada una de las Black y otros dicen que se pelearon por la misma chica Edward Cullen gano y Jake pues se alejo de él-

-y tu que versión tienes-

-yo se que ellos eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo prácticamente desde niños pero cuando Edward cumplió 10 estuvo cambiado supongo que por lo de su madre, de eso estuvo distante hasta que una chica llamada Vanessa apareció Jake se clavo con ella al igual que Cullen, después de eso Jake peleaba mucho hasta que un día llego y Edward Cullen desapareció de su vida-

-hasta que Cullen apareció con Leah-

-si..jajaja parecemos chicas-

-cierto pero me ayudo a comprender varias cosas-

* * *

><p>-Al parecer usted es el único familiar que se ha presentado preocupado por la salud de su cuñada-<p>

-si bueno mi primo Aro así lo hubiese querido-

-bien me temo informarle que según los estudios que le hemos hecho…pues a su cuñada la intentaron envenenar-

-como?-

-según sus sobrinos, ella estaba en una reunión familiar y según lo que usted me ha dicho estuvo tomando algo de vino…he dado esta información a los abogados del hospital y mi superior pero creo que usted debería saber que el hospital no puede levantar cargos..pero usted si-

-y lo hare doctor, el que haya intentando matar a Esme la pagara muy caro-

-Antes de que se valla Sr. Mathew debe saber que su cuñada a sufrido una intervención severa los medicamentos suministrados fueron muy fuertes, así que le recomiendo que la cuide y que este en reposo por unas semanas-

-Gracias doctor Cullen, si pasa algo lo llamaremos-

-perfecto hasta luego-Mathew salió del consultorio tomo su teléfono y marco un numero privado-esta bien…..solo reposo….bien….lo hare….-colgó y se dirigió a la casa de Esme

* * *

><p>-Estoy bien, no se por que tantos cuidados-<p>

-mamá nos diste un susto muy grande, así que ahora te toca aguantar nuestros mimos y cuidados-dijo su hija mientras entraba a la habitación

-lo siento-

-no fue tu culpa Esme veras como te pondrás bien-

-Jasper Gracias..por todo-

-no tienes que agradecer-

-y Rosalie?-

-fue a trabajar…estuvo muy preocupada por ti…paso la noche contigo en el hospital-dijo Jasper

-pero no esta aquí ahora-replico Elizabeth

-Elizabeth, esta bien ella tiene una vida..-

-no tu los recibiste en tu casa no puede..-

-no la conoces hija-

-y tu si-

-Esme saldré unos momentos de acuerdo-

-si, solo cuídate bien-Jasper asintió

-no debes tratarlo así..es tu primo y el va a defender a su hermana por que es su sangre entiendes-

-no debería de cubrir todas las tonterías que hace-

-es familia Elizabteh solo calmate quieres-

-intentare controlarme…por ciento Mathew te mando estas flores-dijo señalando una hermosas rosas pigmentadas

-son hermosas-

-le gustas-

-que?...no es un caballero –

-y todo caballero se preocupa por la dama a la que corteja…-Esme la miro dudosa-le gustas y él es muy guapo-

-no lo se-Elizabeth iba a replicar cuando tocaron a la puerta-adelante-

-siento interrumpir pero debo revisar a mi paciente-

-no esta bien gracias-

-bien yo saldré –cuando su hija salió Carlisle cerro la puerta

-Como ha estado-

-Dr. Dígame Esme-

-Bien pero usted tendrá que decirme Carlisle-

-bien Carlisle, me he sentido mucho mejor-

-bien entonces te revisare-tomo el estetoscopio y comenzó con la rutina-valla son unas flores hermosas-

-si Mathew las mando-

-muy bellas….parece que vas mejorando muy bien-

-entonces podre levantarme de la cama-

-si pero…-

-me imaginaba eso-

-pero por ahora nada de alcohol-

-de acuerdo-dijo con una sonrisa

-bien-

* * *

><p>-Emmet por favor déjame..-suplico<p>

-no…ya son 3 días crees que a mamá le hubiese gustado que estuvieras así-

-déjame no sabes nada-

-Bella eres una chica fuerte tienes que salir que te de el aire en la cara-

-a demás de que debes comer-Bella levanto la vista y ahí estaba Alice-estas muy flaca-

-Alice vete por favor-

-no soy tu amiga quieras o no-Bella solo se cubrió con las cobijas-Emmet me harias un favor…-el asintió-trae un poco de caldo de pollo con verduras ya esta preparada solo ahí que calentarla-

-de acuerdo-

-vamos arriba-

-nooooo-Emmet había seguido las indicaciones de Alice pero cuando llego a la cosina había alguien

-hola..-

-hola lo siento soy Edward, el hermano de Alice-

-oh el hemano de la monstrito….lo siento-

-no te preocupes si, espero no te moleste pero calenté el caldo-

-no gracias..-

-ALICEEEEEE!-escucharon el grito de Bella

-creo que mi hermana esta matando a la tuya-

-no te preocupes se sabe defender-

-te molesta si subo el plato, se te nota algo cansado hay mas sopa-

-te lo agradecería mucho-

-no te preocupes-Edward subió lentamente con la sopa hasta la habitación de Bella

-Alice Cullen no puedes venir a hacer esto-

-somos amigas y te dije que no te iba a abandonar-

-solo tenemos 3 días de conocernos-

-no importa, ahora te sentaras y tomaras la sopa-

-no lo hare-

-si, si lo harás-

-no hagas lo que hagas no lo hare-

-quieres ver como si-

-no lo harás no tomare nada-

-creo que es mejor que hagas caso a mi hermana…puede ser muy…..persuasiva- Bella giro y vio a un chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes con piel blanca muy atractivo

-Bella te presento a mi hermano Edward; Edward ella es Bella-

-mucho gusto Bella-

-igual-

-bien ahora bella tomaras la sopa-

-no no lo hare-dijo girándose para encarar a Alice por que si seguía viendo al hermano caería fácilmente en lo que la duende le decía

-pero..si…-iba a replicar pero su hermano la interrumpió

-dejame intentar-la chica asintió y bella se giro con un rostro frio-Bella me harías el honor de probar la sopa que he preparado especialmente para ti-Bella lo miro sus ojos emanaban seguridad amor y ternura que rompieron la barrera que comenzaba a contruir-por favor-

-esta bien-Alice dio brincos de alegría-tu la preparaste?-

-si aquí el monstruito de mi hermana me pidió una sopa para alguien especial-

-Gracias..-

-no te preocupes…te gusto?-

-si esta muy rica-

-que bien por que…-el sonido del celular lo interrumpió-lo siento debo contestar-salio de la habitación y las chicas se quedaron solas.

-te gusta mi hermano-

-que?...no..no para nada-

-si claro, me di cuenta apenas te dijo que lo hizo él y aceptaste-

-no iba a ser mal educada y…-no pudo continuar ya que una almohada golpeo su rostro

-mal educada con él y yo que-

-tu fuiste la que me vino a levantar de la cama-

-pero soy tu amiga y..-

-lamento interrumpir su pelea pero me tengo que ir-

-Edward por que?-pregunto imitando la voz de una niña pequeña

-por que Tempe me necesita ok-

-no ella no te necesita, tu la necesitas a ella-

-esta bien quedamos de ir al cine ok..que les parece si nos acompañan pasado mañana-

-a donde-

-Tempe quiere comprar un regalo de cumpleaños-

-perfecto dile que le mando saludos y que la veo mañana-

-ok…adiós Bella-

-Adiós- respondio secamente-Alice te puedo preguntar algo?-

-si-

-Tempe es su novia?-

-así que no te gusta mi hermano-

-Alice no evadas la pregunta-

-no lo se, creo que no apenas se conocen llavan como 2 semanas o 3 de conocerse mi hermano no están impulsivo-

-aaa-

-ahora te gusta mi hermano?...por que algo me dice que si-Bella se sonrojo un poco-siiii! Lo sabia-

-acabo de conocerlo Alice…-

-y que tiene, yo espero al hombre de vida-

-y quien es?-

-no lo se,-bella la vio algo dudosa-pero se que lo conoceré muy pronto-

-como lo sabes-

-soy una Cullen y solo lo se-ambas chicas rieron ante la respuesta

* * *

><p>-y que peli quieres ver?-<p>

-no lo se…escoge tu-

-no las damas escogen-

-a si…pues mmm a Let me in-

-bien veamos esa-

-perfecto..-Brennan camino decidida a comprar los tickets -hey.-dijo cuando Edward se le adelanto

-lo siento pero hoy invito las entradas-

-no, no-

-si, si-dijo dándole una sonrisa torcida

-bien pero yo invito las palomitas-

-no te darás por vencida cierto-

-cierto-

-de acuerdo..pero con una condición-

-cual-

-te invito a cenar a mi casa-Temperance lo pensó-que dices?

-trato-

* * *

><p><em>- Oh oh oh go totally crazy forget im a lady<em>  
><em>Men shirt short skirts oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Really go wild yeah doing it in style<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh get in the action feel the attraction<em>  
><em>Color my hair do what i dare oh oh oh<em>  
><em>I wanna be free yeah feel the way i feel<em>  
><em>Man ii feel liek a woman<em>

_The girls need a break tonight im gonna take a chance to get out on the town_  
><em>We don't need romance, we only wanna dance<em>  
><em>We're gonna let our hair hang down-<em>

-deja de hacer eso-

-de hacer que-

-tarada-

-tonta-

-estupida-

-Zorra-

-artista de quinta-

-soy artista, para que sepas que si tengo talento-

-si claro para acostarte con-la barrio con la mirada-chicas-

-oh tu hija de…-

-estas en mi casa así que te comportas-Angela se quedo con la boca abierta cuando entraron dos rubias vestidas con ropa deportiva de colores

-se bañaron en el arcoíris-

-jajajaja-

-ja-dijo Ángela antes de salir de la cocina

-tu prima es insoportable-

-asco-

-que tienen que decir-

-oh cuéntale Rebs-

-pues ayer…-

**FLASH**** BACK (contado en primera persona)**

_Salí de mi casa, la verdad eso de trabajar a mi no me gustaba pero la música si. Jessica me había dicho que teníamos un nuevo compañero pero cuando me lo describió creí que se había vuelto loca y mas cuando menciono que era mas guapo que Edward Cullen..por dios a quien se le ocurre semejante estupidez .Maneje mi auto nuevo hasta el centro comercial de Port Angels y cuando entre a la tienda…wwwwooooowww crei que el cielo había bajado para encontré con un chico de tez apiñonada alto como 1.80 de ojos chocolate mandibula cuadrada, cabello chocolate musculoso el hombre perfecto y con una sonrisa que….haaaaaaaaaaaa….me miro y yo solo pude sonreir_

_-hola..soy Booth, Seeley Booth-dios hombre perfecto te diría _

_-soy…Rebecca pero puedes decirme Rebs-sonrio ooh que sonrisa tan sexy_

_-bien..yo ire a hacer el inventario-_

_-no-no iba a dejar que este adonis se me escapara-nadie nota si lo hacen o no-_

_-pero es mi trabajo-auch de esos amantes de la ley, ya lo estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo inventareando cosas lo vei tras la pequeña cortina nada mal parecido _

_-muñeca por que tan sola-_

_-Dem lárgate-como lo odiaba cada año venia al pueblo a encamarse con cuanta chica pudiera y se llevaba a dos para convertirlas en "modelos" profesionales_

_-oh linda pero si tu y tus amigas son perfectas-_

_-quieres largarte-_

_-mmmm me encantan las chicas con carácter y-_

_-dejala en paz-dijo Seeley creo que escucho todo por que tenia una cara que uff_

_-y tu que…ahora te revuelcas con él-_

_-no te atrevas a insultarla-_

_-o que eh-Demitri no pudo decir mas por que el puño de Seeley se estampo en su rostro_

_-lárgate antes que te saque a patadas-_

_-bien….me…voy-dijo levantándose-ya nos encontraremos-no le preste atención el chico me tenia cautivada, me había defendido _

_-Estas bien-asenti-creo que el supervisor no se molestara si cerramos temprano por hoy verdad-negué la verdad no podía decir nada estaba estupefacta _

**FIN**** DEL FLASH BACK**

**(contado en tercera persona)**

-te salvo?-

-si, y no solo eso me llevo a casa ahí hable con Hannah y decidi venir a platicártelo hoy-

-pero de que me sirve-

-Cami…tu siempre has soñado con ser la novia del capitán de futbol no?-

-si y-

-y como que y…Seeley pude ser una opción para lograrlo-

-mmm tal vez pero no me fio de ustedes ire a verlo yo misma-

-pues…le toca medio turno mañana-

-y como era New York?-

-nunca has ido?-

-no, mi madre era de ahí pero nunca fuimos-

-antes de aquí donde Vivian-

-pues cuando nacimos vivíamos en california claro según mi padre, pero desde que tengo memoria vivimos aquí supongo que desde los 4 años-

-no tienes buena memoria eh-

-si la tengo es…solo que hay cosas que es mejor olvidarlas, supongo-

-lo siento yo, debería de ser mas considerado-

-Emmet no te preocupes…además, Edward no tarda en pasar por mi-en ese instante un auto se estaciono frente a la casa

-como?-

-soy psíquica-

-si claro-en so tocaron la puerta-Hola Edward…tu hermana es psíquica-

-los psíquicos no existen solo son farsas nadie puede saber el futuro, ni saber a quien te encontraran, son farsantes, aun que en la edad media existían los que decían ser adivinos o magos grandes predictores del futuro pero no eran mas que farsantes-los chicos presentes miraron a la chica que venia con Edward

-Emmet-dijo Edward-ella es Tempe-

-hola-

-hola…woow por un momento me sentí en la escuela de nuevo-

-ella es un genio verdad bella-todos se giraron para ver a bella que estaba parada en las escaleras

-si, si que lo es-

-bueno mi IQ es bastante alto-

-chica sin modestia me agrada-

-tu musculatura es sorprendente-dijo mirando a Emmet sin pudor-nunca había visto tal musculatura…woooow-dijo cuando el chico hizo una pose

-oíste bella mis músculos son fabulosos-

-si, la escuche-

-hola soy Temperance-

-mucho gusto soy Isabella, pero me gusta Bella-

-Alice, es hora de irnos-

-ok, nos vemos mañana si-dijo mientras se despedía de Bella y Emmet

-Hasta luego-

-adiós-contestaron al unisonó los hermanos. Cuando escucharon al auto alejarse Emmet se acerco a su hermana que parecía inmóvil-Bella estas bien?...Bella?-

-que?...si estoy bien ire a dormir si-dijo mientras comenzaba a subir de nuevo las escaleras

-te quiero-

-yo igual-

* * *

><p><em>-Edward!-él no podía moverse se sentía encadenado en aquel abismo de obscuridad-Edward-dijo de nuevo esa voz femenina<em>

_-donde estas?-grito intentando zafarse_

_-Edward ven….te necesito..-dijo en sollozo_

_-Quien eres]?-_

_-estoy contigo cerca muy cerca-dijo mientras un aroma a fresas silvestres lo embargaba_

* * *

><p>Cada mañana era lo mismo una sonrisa hipócrita de cada persona que la rodeaba, tenia amigas si pero no las que dieran todo por ella hasta que Hannah y Rebecca aparecieron, pero no confiaba mucho en ellas sabia que buscaban algo pero nunca les ha dado nada a cambio.<p>

_- Look into my eyes, you will see_  
><em>What you mean to me<em>  
><em>Search your heart, search your soul<em>  
><em>And when you find me there<em>  
><em>You'll search no more-escucho cantar a su prima-Don't tell me it's not worth trying for<em>  
><em>You can't tell me it's not worth dying for<em>  
><em>You know it's true<em>  
><em>Everything i do, i do it for you-se levanto rapidamente de la cama para dares un baño, mientras escuchaba atentamente la cancion-Look into your heart <em>  
><em>You will find, there's nothing there to hide<em>  
><em>Take me as i am, take my life<em>  
><em>I would give it up, i would sacrifice<em>  
><em>Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for<em>  
><em>I can't help it, there's nothing i want more<em>  
><em>You know it's true<em>  
><em>Everything i do , i do it for you<em>

_There's no love, like your love_  
><em>And no other could give more love<em>  
><em>There's nowhere unless you're there<em>  
><em>All the time, all the way<em>  
><em>Look into your heart, baby<em>

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth trying for_  
><em>I can't help it, there's nothing i want more<em>  
><em>Yeah, i would fight for you<em>  
><em>I'd lie for you, walk the wire for you<em>  
><em>Yeah, i'd die for you<em>

_You know it's true_  
><em>Everything i do, i do it for you<em>  
><em>Everything i do, darling<em>  
><em>I would see it through<em>  
><em>I would see it through<em>

_Oh yeah_  
><em>Yeah, search your heart<em>  
><em>Search your soul<em>  
><em>You can't tell me i would die for<em>  
><em>I'll be back, yeah<em>  
><em>I walked the wire for you<em>  
><em>I would die for you<em>  
><em>Oh yeah, i would die<em>  
>I do it all the way, all the way-salio del baño se cambio rapidamente tenia que ir al centro commercial a ver a su Nuevo "prospecto", se vistio muy sexy pero sin caer mucho en la bulgaridad, se maquillo peino y bajo a desayunar, ahi encontro a su prima<p>

-vas de caseria-

-por lo menos busco algo no?-

-si claro tu un revolcón y algo caliente para que botarlo después de 2 o 3 usadas…me da pena el chico que caiga-

-pues será el mejor-

-claro tu tipo perfecto seria el que no se canse de ti, y tenga desorden de personalidad…para que no te aburras-

-y tu una chica de Londres ingenua…perfecto no-

-Roxy no era ingenua-

-lo fue solo por estar contigo-

-era lealtad cosa que tu cariño no conoces ni lo haras-

* * *

><p>Su corazón latía desenfrenado y la noche que había pasado no le había ayudado, algo pasaría tal vez bueno muy bueno. Entro a la tienda su compañera Rebecca ya estaba ahí, ella le sonrió y el cortésmente la devolvió conocía a las de su tipo se había acostado con varias como ella pero no cometería el mismo error. Como a media tarde llego una chica morena muy muy linda.<p>

-hola-

-hola…buscas algo-dijo con su sonrisa característica

-si algo de…-lo barrio con la mirada y cuando se encontró con sus ojos puso una mirada inocente-buena música-

-pues…hay mucha por que no buscas y me dices que te gusta-

-claro-Seeley se alejo de ella y se dedico a organizar algunas colecciones. Camille se vio desplazada por el chico si que era guapo-me llevo este-

-perfecto-respondio él, se dirijo a la caja a hacer el cobro

-que tal al chica-dijo Rebecca

-mm nada por..-

-es Camille no la conoces-

-oh, si eh escuchado de ella-

-y?-

-y? que?-

-dios-Seeley se acerco de nuevo a ella-Toma –

-gracias…eres nuevo verdad-dijo en cuanto vio que el se iba

-si me mude hace poco….-

-soy Cam-

-Seeley, si me disculpas me tengo que ir….Rebs te voy mañana-la rubia solo asintió mientras el salía de la tienda.

Camino por el centro comercial no quería ir a casa no en ese día

**FLASH**** BACK**

_-hola amor..como estas?-pregunto en susurro cerca del oido de su novia_

_-Seeley-dijo dándose una vuelta-estoy mejor ahora que te veo-_

_-mmm que bien que tengas al novio mas guapísimo de esta escuela-_

_-ego-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro_

_-que quieres hacer hoy-pregunto mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de ella_

_-mmm no lo se tu quieres hacer algo?-_

_-si, hoy es un día especial-_

_-por?-_

_-como que por?-_

_-si que dia es hoy que es tan importante-_

_-Tempe..-dijo deteniendo el paso-hoy es 8 de Sepitembre-Brennan lo miro-hace exactamente 1 año desde la primera vez que hablamos recuerdas-_

_-oh si, si, Seeley..lo siento son cosas que…..se que…lo siento, no se me dan muy bien las fechas-él bajo un poco la mirada_

_-yo lo se…,.pero para eso estoy yo-djo volviendo a mirar los ojos de la chica que tenia enfrente_

_-no se que haría sin ti…-dijo antes de besarlo-que tienes en mente-_

_-tu y yo en un picnic en la playa mirando el atardecer-_

_-bien, pero nos quedan todavía como 6 horas para el atardecer-dijo mientras se colgaba del cuello de Booth-que quieres hacer mientras?-_

_-no se que tienes pensado-respondio con sonrisa picara_

**FIN**** DEL FLASH BACK**

Hbia caminado recordando hasta que choco con un pequeño cuerpo-lo siento..-la chica con la que choco se giro-bella?...Bells-dijo antes de abrazarla

-Seeley!-grito la chica respondiendo el abrazo-que haces aquí?-

-lo mismo digo….linda mirate estas presiosa-un sonrojo se apodero de la chica

-te encanta hacer eso no?-

-no…que va…-dijo guiñándole un ojo-pero no me has respondido-

-primero tu-

-bien..me mude con Pop´s y Jared a un lugar tranquilo..y aquí estoy..y tu?-

-mi madre tuvo un accidente, falleció hace un par de semanas-

-lo siento mucho-

-si bueno fue raro pero Emmet dice que saldré adelante-

-y lo haras eres una chica muy fuerte-

-gracias-

* * *

><p>Hola lamento haber tardado...espero y les guste jajaj como ven se van enredando varias cosas y otras se desenrredan y salen a la luz mmmmm cuidence mucho review?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Twiligth pertenecen a su autora Meyer, los de Bones pertenecen a sus creadores y a la FOX

**Sumary:**_Booth y Brennan se reencuentran despues de 3 años en...Forks? pero no son losmismos. Booth y Bella juntos? y Edward con Temperance? algo retorcido pero 100% B Y Ed%Bell_

**Corazón latente**

* * *

><p>-vas de caseria-<p>

-por lo menos busco algo no?-

-si claro tu un revolcón y algo caliente para que botarlo después de 2 o 3 usadas…me da pena el chico que caiga-

-pues será el mejor-

-claro tu tipo perfecto seria el que no se canse de ti, y tenga desorden de personalidad…para que no te aburras-

-y tu una chica de Londres ingenua…perfecto no-

-Roxy no era ingenua-

-lo fue solo por estar contigo-

-era lealtad cosa que tu cariño no conoces ni lo haras-

* * *

><p>Su corazón latía desenfrenado y la noche que había pasado no le había ayudado, algo pasaría tal vez bueno muy bueno. Entro a la tienda su compañera Rebecca ya estaba ahí, ella le sonrió y el cortésmente la devolvió conocía a las de su tipo se había acostado con varias como ella pero no cometería el mismo error. Como a media tarde llego una chica morena muy muy linda.<p>

-hola-

-hola…buscas algo-dijo con su sonrisa característica

-si algo de…-lo barrio con la mirada y cuando se encontró con sus ojos puso una mirada inocente-buena música-

-pues…hay mucha por que no buscas y me dices que te gusta-

-claro-Seeley se alejo de ella y se dedico a organizar algunas colecciones. Camille se vio desplazada por el chico si que era guapo-me llevo este-

-perfecto-respondio él, se dirijo a la caja a hacer el cobro

-que tal al chica-dijo Rebecca

-mm nada por..-

-es Camille no la conoces-

-oh, si eh escuchado de ella-

-y?-

-y? que?-

-dios-Seeley se acerco de nuevo a ella-Toma –

-gracias…eres nuevo verdad-dijo en cuanto vio que el se iba

-si me mude hace poco….-

-soy Cam-

-Seeley, si me disculpas me tengo que ir….Rebs te voy mañana-la rubia solo asintió mientras el salía de la tienda.

Camino por el centro comercial no quería ir a casa no en ese día

**FLASH**** BACK**

_-hola amor..como estas?-pregunto en susurro cerca del oido de su novia_

_-Seeley-dijo dándose una vuelta-estoy mejor ahora que te veo-_

_-mmm que bien que tengas al novio mas guapísimo de esta escuela-_

_-ego-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro_

_-que quieres hacer hoy-pregunto mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de ella_

_-mmm no lo se tu quieres hacer algo?-_

_-si, hoy es un día especial-_

_-por?-_

_-como que por?-_

_-si que dia es hoy que es tan importante-_

_-Tempe..-dijo deteniendo el paso-hoy es 8 de Sepitembre-Brennan lo miro-hace exactamente 1 año desde la primera vez que hablamos recuerdas-_

_-oh si, si, Seeley..lo siento son cosas que…..se que…lo siento, no se me dan muy bien las fechas-él bajo un poco la mirada_

_-yo lo se…,.pero para eso estoy yo-djo volviendo a mirar los ojos de la chica que tenia enfrente_

_-no se que haría sin ti…-dijo antes de besarlo-que tienes en mente-_

_-tu y yo en un picnic en la playa mirando el atardecer-_

_-bien, pero nos quedan todavía como 6 horas para el atardecer-dijo mientras se colgaba del cuello de Booth-que quieres hacer mientras?-_

_-no se que tienes pensado-respondio con sonrisa picara_

**FIN**** DEL FLASH BACK**

Hbia caminado recordando hasta que choco con un pequeño cuerpo-lo siento..-la chica con la que choco se giro-bella?...Bells-dijo antes de abrazarla

-Seeley!-grito la chica respondiendo el abrazo-que haces aquí?-

-lo mismo digo….linda mirate estas presiosa-un sonrojo se apodero de la chica

-te encanta hacer eso no?-

-no…que va…-dijo guiñándole un ojo-pero no me has respondido-

-primero tu-

-bien..me mude con Pop´s y Jared a un lugar tranquilo..y aquí estoy..y tu?-

-mi madre tuvo un accidente, falleció hace un par de semanas-

-lo siento mucho-

-si bueno fue raro pero Emmet dice que saldré adelante-

-y lo haras eres una chica muy fuerte-

-gracias-

* * *

><p>-Se puede saber por que este trabajo?-pregunto su hermano<p>

-sabes que amo esto-

-y?...Rosalie Lilian Hale sabes lo que mamá diría si te ve asi-

-pero ella no sabe nada tonto…además ella era la que quería que trabajara no?-

-si pero..-

-pero nada..ademas me veo muy bien-

-niña!-grito un hombre-ese auto necesita un reaparacion ahora-

-ya voy-dijo de mala gana

-amas tu trabajo-

-lo amo, lo que no amo es que ese viejo me ordene-

-No lo creo…-

-de que hablas-

-quieres ver a ese chico y sabes que tarde o temprano lo veras en el único taller de este pueblo-

-bien, bien, me atrapaste-dijo mientras arreglaba el auto

* * *

><p>Tocaban la puerta fuertemente-ya voy-dijo bajando las escaleras, pero el toque no cesaba-dije que ya voy-dijo mientras abria la puerta-Jacob-<p>

-hola..Tempe..ehmmm, esta Russ-

-no el salió a La Push llevando sus motos-

-oh, es que alguno chicos de la reserva iremos a Porth Angels por algunas cosas y quería pedirle que nos acompañara-

-estoy segura de que te esta esperando en tu casa-

-y tu no vienes…digo podemos pasar por Rus y luego irnos-

-no lo creo-

-por-

-por que no Jacob-

-como quieras-dijo molesto. Brennan Cerro la perta y subió de nuevo a su habitación. Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, se tiro a su cama

¿Por qué lloras mi amor  
>Qué te fluye en la piel?<br>Te despiertas en el llanto  
>Con espantos de dolor<p>

_-mira a la rara!-gritaban mientras tempe pasaba-es una rara-siempre hacían lo mismo una y otra vez  
>-Hey Brennan-hablo una rubia alta-que se siente ser una B-A-S-U-R-A….I-N-S-E-R-V-I-B-L-E-<br>-Tessa CALLATE!-grito el chico a su lado pero Brennan los ignoro y siguió su tarde entro a la biblioteca-hola-escucho-siento mucho lo de hace rato pero-  
>-que…les falto algo, que mas tienen que decir-<br>-oye solo vengo a-  
>-a humillarme mas…..olvidalo-tomo su libro y dejo al chico parado sin decir nada. Como todavía era temprano decido ir a la playa boja la palmeras y poder relajarse<br>-Rara!-gritaban mientras caminaba_

Son los monstruos del ayer  
>Son tus miedos, corazón<br>Sabes bien que yo te amo  
>Y te pido tengas fe. <p>

_-solo quiero que seamos amigos- dijo él por 5 vez en aquel dia  
>-no me interesa-dijo secamente<br>-vamos no es bueno estar solo es ra…-  
>-raro-<em>

No sufras más, no mi bebe  
>Eres la mariposa<br>Que vuela hacia el huracán  
>Cuéntame de tu pesar<br>Suelta todo tu dolor, dímelo.

_-una rosa..para ti…que con tu luz…iluminas mi dia y mi ser-leyo  
>-te gusto..-<br>-que quieres-  
>-saber que es lo que tengo que hacer para que aceptes que te quiero-<br>-no me puedes querer-  
>-por que?-<br>-por que tu eres, el capitán del equipo de futbol, por que no soy lo suficiente para ti por que..-  
>-por que te gusto demasiado-Brennan lo miro completamente seria<br>-en que te basas-  
>-en que cada vez que me acerco-dijo mientras daba un paso hacia ella-tu retrocedes-<br>-no yo..-el la callo con un beso  
>-no quiero que sufras..desde ahora tu dolor es el mio…nunca te abandonare-<em>

Ah, amor  
>Un huracán y una mariposa<br>Llegan, se dan la cara  
>En medio de la mar<p>

Lluvia de esperanza  
>Lluvia al corazón<br>Siempre ahí estaré  
>No te fallaré<br>Desde el cielo, lluvia al corazón  
>Sol que lanza la esperanza<br>La esperanza y la luz  
>No importa lo que pase<br>No importa jamás, no no  
>Lluvia al corazón.<p>

_Lloraba desconsolada fuera de su casa  
>-Tempe..amor..me tenias con el alma en un hilo-dijo mientras la abrazaba-que paso-no paraba de llorar no quería separarse de su lado no ahora que era tan feliz con él-mi vida no llores…me rompe el corazón verte asi-<br>-Seeley tengo…algo…que..decir-dijo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su novio_

Fluye la desilusión  
>Muda desesperación<br>Pero todo tiene alivio  
>Menos el decir adiós.<p>

_-no..no..no..-dijo con desesperación  
>-no me quiero ir….no de tu lado-dijo sollozante<br>-no te iras tu eres mi vida…. no ahora…. no te dejare-_

Y si te vas así yo moriré  
>Y te amarras a tu piano<br>Y te vas al altamar  
>Y te quieres escapar<br>Y te quieres diluir  
>No mi amor.<p>

Ah amor  
>Un huracán y una mariposa<br>Llegan, se dan la cara  
>En medio de la mar.<p>

_Caminaba desesperada…cuanto hacia de que había salido, le había pasado algo….estara bien….cientos de preguntas atravesaban su mente hasta que el sonido de la puerta la alerto-Tempe-ella corrió a los barzos de la persona que la llamaba-todo esta bien presiosa…todo esta bien…-  
>-estaba preocupada-<br>-hermosa todo esta bien..adivina que…-ella levanto la vista y lo vio a los ojos esos ojos chocolate que la derretían-tu familia se queda-_

Lluvia de esperanza  
>Lluvia al corazón<br>Siempre ahí estaré  
>No te fallaré<br>Desde el cielo, lluvia al corazón  
>Sol que lanza la esperanza<br>La esperanza y la luz  
>No importa lo que pase<br>No importa jamás, no no  
>Lluvia al corazón.<p>

Se despertó llorando,mientras la canción llegaba al final, era hora de avanzar y dejar el pasado atrás olvidar y dejar ir aquel recuerdo

La esperanza al corazón  
>La esperanza al corazón<br>Que te sane, que te alivie el dolor  
>No importa lo que pase<br>No importa jamás, no no  
>Lluvia al corazón.<p>

* * *

><p>-tu estas confundido-escucho a sus espaldas y dejo de tocar<p>

-no se de que hablas-

-hermanito…tu estas confundido y no es por nada-

-como-

-tu música siempre tiene vida y esta vez es mucha vida la que ledas pero es una vida muy triste-

-he estado pasando tiempo con Bella esta semana-

-lo se..te callo muy bien-

-si lo se pero…-

**FLASH**** BACK (contado en primera persona)**

_Conducia por las calles de Forks después de haber tenido uno de esos sueños extraños no sabia que significaban pero la verdad aunque fingía que no me importaba, si importaban. Continúe manejando hasta que una tormenta me sorprendió y junto con ella una chica en el parque caminaba en dirección a los columpios. Algo me hizo parar y me dirigí a ella…era algo que me atraía a ella lo quisiera o no-estas bien?-pregunte  
>-oh..Edward..que haces aquí-<br>-Pregunte primero Bella-  
>-hoy era su cumpleaños-dijo secamente, me oprimió el corazón escucharla tan triste<br>-lo siento-  
>-no lo hagas no me gusta que me tengan lastima-<br>-mírame-ella no lo hizo asi que tome su barbilla delicadamente he hice que me mirara-yo jamás te tendría lastima-  
>-Gracias-<br>-me tendras siempre que quieras, para escucharte-  
>-asi lo deseo-ella se levanto del columpio y me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo lo único que pude hacer fue tocar el lugar donde me beso y una sonrisa salió de mi rostro<em>

**FIN**** DEL FLASH BACK**

-no le veo nada de malo que te guste Bella-

-no entiendes que no es solo ella-

-que además de tu chica misteriosa-dijo burlona

-Tempe-

-QUE?-

-ahora es donde estoy confundido-

-como que Tempe..-

-pues….

**FLASH**** BACK (contado en primera persona)**

_Desde que la había conocido mis pesadillas habían casi acabado por completo y digo casi por que la chica de mis pesadillas seguía visitándome pidiendo ser encontrada; pero con Tempe las cosas eran muy diferentes me daba cierta paz que no tenia con nadie desde que mi madre había muerto._

_-La peli estuvo fantástica-dijo a mi lado-Gracias por traerme-_

_-hey..somos amigos y esto es lo que hacemos ok-ella asintió y me dio una hermosa sonrisa-ahora vamos a cenar…y nada de replicas-dije en cuanto abrió la boca, estuvo la mayor parte del camino callada-Tempe..llegamos-dije inclinándome un poco hacia ella era una noche obscura y la luna volvía a brillar le tendí la mano para que bajara del auto y al ver su rostro con la luna vi como una lagrima roda por su mejilla, la borre con mi pulgar y la abrace-no llores linda-_

_-lo siento..estoy bien-disimulo una sonrisa y yo le di una de las mejores que tenia_

_-ahora conoceras el poder de un Cullen en la cosina-_

_-quemaras todo-_

_-no….te preparare mi especialidad-dije orgulloso_

_-A si?-pregunto tierna_

_-si, te sorprendería si te dijera todo lo que se hacer-_

_-mmm ego…-escuche su voz quebrarse-y que preparara el Chef?-_

_-Pasta-dije con falso acento_

_-Pasta?-yo asentí-me encanta la pasta-comence a preparar todo-quieres ayuda-_

_-quieres ayudar?-ella asintió-bien podrías….-comenzamos a cocinar entre risas aveces ella parecía ida como si sufriera-Que tal quedo?-_

_-mmm perfecta-dijo sonriente, comenzaba a gustarme verla sonreir aunque esa alegria no le llegara a los ojos_

_-Esta todo bien?-_

_-si…por que lo preguntas-_

_-has estado algo ausente y…no se tal vez quieras contarme algo-_

_-no te preocupes, estoy bien-_

_-hey-dije mientras tomaba su mano-siempre cuentas conmigo para todo, si?-_

_-si-Despues de eso no habíamos vuelto a hablar del tema hasta que fui a visitarla a su casa-que haces aquí?-dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta_

_-te dije que pasaría-_

_-si pero no me dijiste que dia-_

_-era sorpresa…vamos?-ella sonrio pero de nuevo sus ojos mostraron tristeza_

_-claro so..-_

_-ella no va a ningún lado-dijo alguien detrás de ella alguien quien no conocía_

_-tu debes ser Russ, soy Edward Cullen..-_

_-se quien eres y ella no va contigo-dijo colocándose entre ella y yo-_

_-Russ!-dijo con tono de reproche_

_-nada Tempe tu entras-_

_-oye amigo –comence pero una voz familiar me detuvo_

_-alejate de ella Cullen-_

_-Black-_

_-are lo que yo quiera-dijo saliendo de detrás de su hermano_

_-tu no vas con el-dijo sujetándola del brazo, Tempe lo miro seria-Tempe vamos…-antes de que pudiera decir algo mas un golpe sono. Ella lo había golpeado_

_-no vuelvas a tocarme Russell Brennan-_

_-Temperace-hablo Black-no te puedes ir con el-_

_-creo que tomo una decisión-dije sin mirarlo_

_-no me importa-_

_-como siempre-_

_-are lo que yo quiera-_

_-Tempe!-grito su hermano molesto_

_-no me lo vas a volver a hacer Russ no de nuevo-su hermano bajo la mirada después se dirigió a al otro chico-y tu no lo vas a impedir..y te lo advierto Jacob no me busques mas-ella tomo mi mano y nos dirijimos hacia el auto _

**FIN**** DEL FLASH BACK**

(contado en tercera persona)

-no te dijo nada-

-no le pregunte y dijo que su hermano ya la había tratado asi antes pero todo había acabado peor-

-Edward?...que sientes por ella-pregunto nerviosa

-no lo se, hay veces que quiero protegerla, hacerla reír que sus ojos tengan vida y no tengan ese rastro de tristeza-dijo con sonrisa melancólica

-y por Bella-

-con ella no es tan diferente que lo de Tempe solo que cuando estoy con ella me da como miedo no se pero ahhh-

-hermanito…estas metido en un embrollo gigante-

-tu crees-dijo sarcástico

-pero me tienes a mi yo te ayudare con esto-

* * *

><p>-la Sra. Howe esta estable…deberías tomarte un descanso-dijo la rubia<p>

-estoy bien no te preocupes por mí-

-y si no soy yo quien?...eres mi amigo y siempre te voy a cuidar-

-pero deberías tener una vida, salir, tener citas….no se-

-estoy bien además mi trabajo lo es todo para mi-

-por eso deberías tener a alguien a tu lado-

-aun tengo tiempo-

-no tanto-

-wooow el hombre mas caballeroso del mundo acaba de decirme vieja-dijo burlona

-vamos-

-no soy tan grande solo son 4 años menos que tu-

-exacto…una pareja no te vendría mal-

-ya tengo a alguien, solo es que él no me ve-

-no creo que sea tan ciego-dijo mientras se recargaba en la barra de administración del hospital

-si lo es-dijo ella con la mirada baja

-Doctor Cullen-dijeron a sus espaldas

-oh Sra. Vulturi-

-habiamos quedado en algo no?-dijo sonriente

-de acuerdo Esme que haces por aquí?-

-vine a invitarlo a cenar en agradecimiento por todo lo que a hecho por mi-

-no tienes nada que agradecer es mi trabajo-Jane miro con cara de pocos amigos a la mujer Carlisle no le hacia caso desde que habían comenzado a hablar

-vamos es…-

-ve Carlisle tu no puedes ser descortes-dijo tocando el brazo del doctor

-Jane no creo que-

-sera descortes conmigo-dijo con voz fría

-bien ire pero con una condición-

-claro que su….-

-amiga-dijo Jane con una sonrisa coqueta

-amiga también esta invitada-

-Gracias-

-los espero a las ocho en mi casa hasta luego-dijo y salió rápidamente del pasillo dejando a los doctores-que tonta eres Esme que tonta eres-se dijo a si misma. Un terrible sentimiento se apodero de ella-que te pasa Esme a..apenas lo conoces…-

* * *

><p>-Volveras a salir con él-pregunto su hermano cuando la vio dirigirse a la puerta<p>

-para tu información lo que yo aga con mi vida no te importa-

-por dios Temperance es otro Booth-

-no, no lo es-

-como estas tan segura….te dije que ese imbécil te lastimaría y no me creite…lo amo y me ama dijiste-

-fue un error-

-y este también lo será-

-callate!-

-Brenn que pasa?-pregunto su madre

-alejate de mi vida Russ-

-voy a protegerte quieras o no-

-dejame vivir mi vida-

-Tempe hija que pasa?-

-dile a tu hijo que me deje tranquila-dijo antes de salir de su casa

-Russ?-

-nada-dijo para después salir hacia su habitación

* * *

><p><strong>bien jajaja tarde muchisisisisisisimo en actualizar esta histo pero ya vi amanecer me gusto pero se ma hace muy mala onda esperar todo un año para ver la sig parte o no?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Twiligth pertenecen a su autora Meyer, los de Bones pertenecen a sus creadores y a la FOX

**Sumary:**_Booth y Brennan se reencuentran despues de 3 años en...Forks? pero no son losmismos. Booth y Bella juntos? y Edward con Temperance? algo retorcido pero 100% B Y Ed%Bell_

* * *

><p><em>-Volveras a salir con él-pregunto su hermano cuando la vio dirigirse a la puerta<em>

_-para tu información lo que yo aga con mi vida no te importa-_

_-por dios Temperance es otro Booth-_

_-no, no lo es-_

_-como estas tan segura….te dije que ese imbécil te lastimaría y no me creite…lo amo y me ama dijiste-_

_-fue un error-_

_-y este también lo será-_

_-callate!-_

_-Brenn que pasa?-pregunto su madre_

_-alejate de mi vida Russ-_

_-voy a protegerte quieras o no-_

_-dejame vivir mi vida-_

_-Tempe hija que pasa?-_

_-dile a tu hijo que me deje tranquila-dijo antes de salir de su casa_

_-Russ?-_

_-nada-dijo para después salir hacia su habitación_

* * *

><p>-chicos…yo…-ambos miraron a su padre-yo tengo que…-<p>

-te vas a ir no?-su padre asintió-

-por que no me sorprende-

-Bells-hablo su hermano

-no me digas asi ok-

-hija yo…-

-no mas pretextos si…ve y has lo que tengas que hacer-dijo antes de girarse para subir las escaleras

-hija-

-que-dijo a medio camino

-se que mi actitud después de….lo que paso fue muy mala pero los amo y son lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida-

-lo sabemos-dijo su hermano

-Bella…se que-

-lo siento yo no debi comportarme asi-

-no yi hija Te amo y a tu hermano también, son lo único que me queda-

-no es cierto-

-de que hablas Emmet-

-esta Maggie-

-que tiene que ver Margaret-

-vamos picaron a mi no me engañas eh-

-A quien no engañan-pregunto Maggie entrando por el marco de la sala

-nada-dijo Charlie rápidamente

* * *

><p>-<em>como esta ella-<em>preguntaron

-bien aun no tenemos un culpable-

_-para eso estas aquí no Esme Vulturi es la pieza de todo Aro asi lo dijo-_

-lo se estuve ahí pero ella no parece saber nada-

-_o finge muy bien no crees?-_

-es inocente como dijo su marido-replico

_-bien solo no te apartes de ella-_

-bien-colgó

* * *

><p>-vamos Jazz por favor-dijo suplicante su hermana<p>

-Rose…ya son muchas bolsas-

-no son tantas-

-tantas…son 10 las que llevamos-

-Porfa vamos hermanito si-hizo un mohín

-esta bien-Rosalie jalo a su hermano hasta una gran tienda de ropa-entrare al probador-dijo después de ver varias prendas

-si- dijo su hermano distraído

-y que hace un chico como tu en este lugar-dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-hola…-dijo mirando a la rubia-espero a..-

-a mi –dijo Rosalie barriendo con la mirada a la chica

-oh…hola soy Hannah Burley…empleada de la tienda-

-Hola-

-tienes un gusto exelente…te queda perfecto ese atuendo además de que marca tu figura-

-eres..-

-no, me gustan los hombres al 100%, pero una cliente es una cliente-

-asi que son nuevos?-

-si..mi hermana me atraído a rastras-Rosalie lo fulmino con la mirada

-bien pues entonces los vere por aquí muy seguido por que tu hermana tiene un gusto inato-

-lo se-

-si buscas empleo aquí hay vacantes-

-ya tengo empleo gracias-

-bien..solo lo decía pues..serias de gran ayuda por aquí en fin-dijo en un suspiro-me voy la chica de Armand no debe de tardar-

-Espera ella viene aquí-

-si, odia a los paparazzi asi que viaja para aca dice que ama el frio-

-ustedes le ayudan y todo-

-por dios claro…Camille y yo somos buenas amigas de ella-

* * *

><p>-Hey-<p>

-Que tal amigo…cresiste mas?-

-tomar leche ayuda-

-si en especial si son dos litros al dia-

-Es Maggie?-

-sino quien Seel-dijo desde el la abrazo-tu también has crecido-

-Maggie..muero de hambre-

-acabas de comer Emm-

-lo se solo que tengo apetito todavía-

-no cambias-

-tu tampoco no Booth-

-sigo igual-

-bien bien que haces aqui- Maggie lo miro con el ceño fruncido-Que?-

-Emmet..-

-esta bien me encontré a Bells el otro dia y medio su dirección-todos bajaron la mirada-dije algo malo?-

-no es solo que..-

-Seeley!-grito la chica desde la escalera antes de caer en el ultimo escalon

-no te caigas Bells-respondio burlon al saludo de su amiga

-muy gracioso ven aca-Booth avanzo hasta ella y la abrazo

-Bells..soy un chico comico-

-si muy comico-

-aceptalo todavía me amas-

-y no sabes cuanto tonto-

-Bella por que no me dijste que andaba por aquí-

-por que no lo quería compartir-

-asi de envidiosa-

-es mio y solo mio-

-jajajajaja vamos chicos hay Booth de sobra-

-presumido-se escucho una voz desde la cocina

-jajaja que dicen vamos a cenar y al cine-

-Maggie vámonos-Grito Emmet desde la puerta

* * *

><p>-Cariño la verdad yo no lo culparía-<p>

-ANGE!-

-es tu hermano-excuso-y te quiere-

-por mucho que sea mi hermano..-

-Cielo tienes que comprenderlo, eres su hermanita y tu padre le a inculcado protegerte a toda costa-dijo Angela mientras le tomaba la mano a su amiga

-yo lo se pero…no quiero volver a pasar por esa situación es muy complicado-

-solo trata de llevar las cosas con calma si?-

-lo voy a intentar pero con Russ uno nunca sabe- dijo antes de beber de su malteada

-bien…ahora cuéntame TODO-

-que quieres que te cuente?-pregunto inocente

-como que que?...Edward Cullen Todo-dijo son sonrisa picarona

-pues….somos amigos…-

-solo eso como se conocieron? Donde?-

-pues…-

* * *

><p>-Jasper vamos-<p>

-Rose…hace poco que llegamos-

-lose pero-

-que pasa chicos-

-queremos salir al cine-dijo Rose

-oh-

-que pasa Esme-

-es que invite al doctor Cullen a cenar-Roslie miro fijamente a su tía y sonrio

-nos que damos a ayudarte-dijo seria-te ayudo a cocinar algo?-Jasper y Esme la miraron sorprendidos

-mm claro vamos a la cocina-respondio mirando a su sobrino

-Rose que tramas?-pregunto mirando a su hermana

-nada….mañana vere a Gisell-

-no que te caia mal-

-me las debe nadie se burla de Rosalie Hale –dijo antes de salir detrás de su tia

* * *

><p>-que película quieren ver chicas-<p>

-una de miedo/humor-respondieron al mismo tiempo Bella y Maggie

-jajajjajaja humor-dijo Maggie

-bien Bella y yo vamos por los boletos, mientras que ustedes van por las palomitas-los cuatro asintieron-aun les tienes miedo-pregunto mientras la abrazaba por la espalda

-no las soporto Seeley….son…me da miedo y mucho-

-eso es muy tierno-dijo en susurrando en el oído de la chica lo que ocasiono que se sonrojara y soltara una risita compro los boletos y se acercaron a la dulcería a esperar a Emmet y Maggie

-Bella!-escucho que la llamaban ella volteo y vio a una pequeña duende saltando. Booth giro asia donde probenia la voz

-Alice-respondio la chica cuando su amiga se acerco

-que haces por aquí-

-vine con Seeley-

-hola-respondio Booth

-Hola soy Alice-

-que paso-

-venimos a ver una peli mi papá fue a cenar…que peli vana ver?-

-humor-

-oh bueno comprare un par y entramos juntos-Alice no espero respuesta y se dirijio a la taquilla

-pequeña duende-

-de donde la conoces-

-es mi amiga fue al funeral de mamá-

-oh, se ve que se sabe divertir-Booth no dejaba de abrazarla por la espalda y le susurraba cosas al oído que hacían que riera y se frente a ellos aunos cuantos metros un chico los miraba con furia

-Crei que seguías en cama-dijo fríamente

-Edward m…me asustaste-

-te sientes mejor según veo-Edward miro a Booth. A este no le paso desapersibida aquella mirada- No noa presentas-

-soy Seeley Booth-respondio sin soltar a Bella

-Edward Cullen-

-mucho gusto-ambos hombres se miraban con furia

-Ed..-hablo el hermano de Bella

-Emmet-dijo sin dejar de mirar como Seeley no soltaba a Bella y ella no hacia nada para separarse de aquel abrazo

-Vamos a ver la peli-dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-Veo que ya se conocieron-

-si…vamos a la sala-

* * *

><p><strong><span>JAJAJA COMO HAN ESTADO OJALA Y LES GUSTE ESTE CAP . CUDENCE MUCHO , FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO<span>**

**...ANGELO...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Twiligth pertenecen a su autora Meyer, los de Bones pertenecen a sus creadores y a la FOX

**Sumary:**_Booth y Brennan se reencuentran despues de 3 años en...Forks? pero no son losmismos. Booth y Bella juntos? y Edward con Temperance? algo retorcido pero 100% B Y Ed%Bell_

* * *

><p>-que película quieren ver chicas-<p>

-una de miedo/humor-respondieron al mismo tiempo Bella y Maggie

-jajajjajaja humor-dijo Maggie

-bien Bella y yo vamos por los boletos, mientras que ustedes van por las palomitas-los cuatro asintieron-aun les tienes miedo-pregunto mientras la abrazaba por la espalda

-no las soporto Seeley….son…me da miedo y mucho-

-eso es muy tierno-dijo en susurrando en el oído de la chica lo que ocasiono que se sonrojara y soltara una risita compro los boletos y se acercaron a la dulcería a esperar a Emmet y Maggie

-Bella!-escucho que la llamaban ella volteo y vio a una pequeña duende saltando. Booth giro asia donde probenia la voz

-Alice-respondio la chica cuando su amiga se acerco

-que haces por aquí-

-vine con Seeley-

-hola-respondio Booth

-Hola soy Alice-

-que paso-

-venimos a ver una peli mi papá fue a cenar…que peli vana ver?-

-humor-

-oh bueno comprare un par y entramos juntos-Alice no espero respuesta y se dirijio a la taquilla

-pequeña duende-

-de donde la conoces-

-es mi amiga fue al funeral de mamá-

-oh, se ve que se sabe divertir-Booth no dejaba de abrazarla por la espalda y le susurraba cosas al oído que hacían que riera y se frente a ellos aunos cuantos metros un chico los miraba con furia

-Crei que seguías en cama-dijo fríamente

-Edward m…me asustaste-

-te sientes mejor según veo-Edward miro a Booth. A este no le paso desapersibida aquella mirada- No noa presentas-

-soy Seeley Booth-respondio sin soltar a Bella

-Edward Cullen-

-mucho gusto-ambos hombres se miraban con furia

-Ed..-hablo el hermano de Bella

-Emmet-dijo sin dejar de mirar como Seeley no soltaba a Bella y ella no hacia nada para separarse de aquel abrazo

-Vamos a ver la peli-dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-Veo que ya se conocieron-

-si…vamos a la sala-

* * *

><p>-la cena estuvo deliciosa Sra. Vulturi-dijo con hipocresia<p>

-Gracias Doctora Jane pero dígame Esme-

-Y como te has sentido-pregunto Carlisle para bajar la tensión que se había creado

-mi tia sea sentido un poco cansada-mintio

-Rosalie-dijo sorprendida ante lo que su sobrina había dicho

-no has hecho caso a mis recomendaciones-dijo con una sonrisa

-pues…yo…yo..-

-nunca nos hace caso….doctor Cullen-

-Carlisle por favor-

-Carlisle, podrías darle un chequeo es que de verdad me preocupa la salud de mi tía-

-Claro, Esme subimos-Ella miro a su sobrina y asintió lentamente

-quieres que te ayude Carlisle-pregunto su amiga

-no gracias Jane-dijo antes de salir con Esme

* * *

><p>-Celoso hermanito?-pregunto en el estacionamiento<p>

- de ese tipo..no me hagas reir-

-vamos, no me mientas-

-no miento-"creo"pensó

-pues se ven lindos no?-Edward se tenso a lo que dijo su hermana y con dificultad respondió

-creeeo que…si-

-eres un pésimo mentiroso Cullen…te mueres de Celos-

-eso quieres saber?-

-si quiero que me digas que sentiste al verlos abrazados y el hablándole al oído y ella sonriendo como enamorada-

-celos si eso sentí muchos celos yo quería estar en su lugar que se riera de lo que yo le decía-

-bien…..ahora a conquistarla-

-pero-

-pero-

-pero también me sentí un poco aliviado..-

-QUE-

-si si ella es feliz yo podría estar con Tempe-

* * *

><p>-Pues parece que todo esta bien solo tienes que descansar-<p>

-que bien ahora que tal si bajamos tu amiga debe de estar aburrida sin ti-dijo un poco celosa

-no te preocupes por Jane..ella es especial-

-si..creo que si..de todas formas deberíamos bajar-

-Esme?-

-si-

-yo…yo..quería..nada olvídalo-dijo bajando la cabeza

-Carlisle-el alzo la cabeza y vio sus ojos verdes parecidos a los de su hijo-cuanto hace que son amigos-

-mucho…desde que murió mi esposa..siempre a estado conmigo-

-lo siento mucho-

-no, no te preocupes..le he dicho que se busque a alguien pero es muy terca…aun asi es mi mejor amiga-

-debes quererla mucho-

-como a una hermana-dijo antes de levantarse un rayo de esperanza se coló en la mujer

* * *

><p>-JAKE!-escucho su nombre –JAKE-alzo la mirada de las olas<p>

-Seth no crees que ya deberías de estar en la cama son las 9:45-

-muy graciosa, tengo una noticia que darte-

-bien que paso-

-Leah regreso acaba de llegar….a vuelto-

-r…re…regreso?-pregunto incrédulo

-si hermano, mañana habrá una fiesta de bienvenida para mi hermana…vendrás verdad?-

-claro no me la pienso perder-

* * *

><p>-Edward te voy a ayudar-<p>

-no no quiero ayuda Alice…no te me tas en mi vida-dijo bajando del auto

-tu vida me importa-

-pues lastima por que no quiero que te entrometas-dijo dejándola amedia calle

-EDWARD!-

-que Alice-

-te voy a ayudar quieras o no por que se quien te conviene-

-sabes tal vez ninguna de las dos-

-no es un de ellas pero es que eres un tonto-ambos discutían mientras caminaban hacia la entrada de su casa

-SORPRESA-dijo una chica de piel blanca, cabello dorado y ojos azules. Ambos no dijeron palabra alguna

-creí que llegabas mañana-hablo Alice mientras la abrazaba

-y que sentido tenia, yo quería sorprenderlos-dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-mas te vale haberme traido muchos obsequios-

-claro que si-

-dame tu maleta-Alice abrió la puerta y entro seguida de su hermano y su amiga-te quedaras en mi habitación y no hay peros me tienes que contar todo y….-la voz de la duendecillo se perdió

-tu no me saludas Edward-

-hola Vanessa—

-haci de frio…ya no soy tu Nessi-

* * *

><p>-Seth ya quieres el bosque no es lo mio-<p>

-vamos encontraremos aquel árbol si-

-Seth ya!-dijo soltando la moano de su hermano un año menor que ella

-has cambiado..no eres la misma chica divertida-

-las personas cambiamos-

-tu no-

-Pienso volver a Londres-

-Por que?-

-por que esto no es lo mio, no me quiero quedar aquí atrapada en un pueblo que muere lentamente, quiero vivir disfrutar al máximo todo-

-Leah…es por Jake-pregunto cauteloso

-no…a Jake lo supere hace tiempo…ya no es por el-

-y Cullen-

-Cullen-dijo en un suspiro-el fue muy lindo conmigo pero cuando me fui fue por que abrimos los ojos éramos unos niños pero no tampoco es por él-

-entonces-

-tengo una vida una buena vida y esa vida no encaja aquí-

* * *

><p>-querida tienes el empleo-<p>

-gracias-

-al parcer sabes bastante asi que las 12:00 llega ella tu la asistiras junto con Camille de acuerdo-dijo la supervisora viendo a la chica

-sera todo un placer asistirla-dijo la rubia falsamente. La supervisora la dejor irse

-hola tu debes ser Rosalie-dijo una chica morena

-si y tu…-

-Camille, espero y te encante estar aquí-

-si se ve un buen ambiente-

-eso es por que solo estamos las mejores-respondio una rubia-soy Rebecca, pero dime Rebss

* * *

><p>Caminaba por la calle con las compras del día todavía era un poco temprano Alice la había llamado pidiendo que la acompañara a ver a Bella, le había caído bien la chica desde que la conoció pero tenia un buen rato de no verla, siguió caminando hasta que comenzó a sentir que alguien la seguía, se giro para ver si era cierto pero no vio nada así que siguió caminando un poco mas rápido de lo normal tratando que aquel sentimiento se alejara de ella; no estaba muy lejos de casa pero quien fuera la persona que la seguía no iba a dejar que supiera donde vivía así que dio vuelta en un callejón y lo mas rápido que pudo se escondió de tras de unos contenedores tratando de controlar su nerviosismo<p>

**FLASH**** BACK**

_Salió de la biblioteca había estado ahí toda la tarde eran cerca de las 11:00 pm las calles solitarias y obscuras con alguna que otra luz de un faro se abrían ante ella camino sin inmutarse hasta que minutos después escucho otras pisadas detrás de ella no muy lejos pero tampoco muy cerca calculo mentalmente que podrían ser 5 metros de espacio entre ellos, lo único que se le ocurrió fue apresurar el paso pensando que tal vez y su miedo era irracional a lo mejor era otro chico que estaba en el mismo lugar e intentaba llegar a casa…..Camino 3 calles con aquel sujeto siguiéndola el miedo se apodero de ella al ver a 2 mas frente a ella solo pudo detenerse y cruzar la calle obscura los tres hombres la siguieron rápidamente, ella caminaba mas aprisa aun faltaban varias calles para llegar a casa_

_-quieres que te acompañemos- pregunto uno de los hombres, ella no respondió_

_-seguro y se quiere divertir-dijo otro, el miedo la comenzaba a consumir_

_-déjenme-logro decir-por favor-_

_-escuchaste dijo por favor-hablo el primer hombre_

_-a divertirnos-dijo el tercer hombre, el primero tomo sus libros y los tiro lejos de ella_

_-no los necesitaras-dijo _

_-por que no cooperas mm-_

_-déjame..no me toques-intento alejarse de ellos pero no lo lograba_

_-déjenla!-escucho_

_-jajajaja-comenzo a reírse uno de ellos-y que si no lo hacemos-_

_-me los cargo ahorita mismo-dijo el chico apuntándoles con un arma_

_-niño no juegues con eso-_

_-no, si no estoy jugando-dijo quitando el seguro_

_-paúl…habla enserio-dijo uno de los hombres_

_-muy hombre no deja el arma-_

_-vale yo la dejo pero tus amigos se alejan de ella-al que llamaron Paul asintió levemente. Pero antes de que el chico pudiera bajar el arma varias sirenas se escucharon por la calle_

_-Vámonos!-gritaron-me las pagaras niño.-dijieron antes de huir_

_-estas bien?-pregunto_

_-si estoy bien…pero que haces aquí me estas siguiendo o que? Y que rayos haces con eso?-dijo señalando el arma_

_-pues..en primera no te sigo solo pasaba por aquí y en segundo la cargo para que mi hermano o mi padre no la encuentren-_

_-Seeley que es lo que buscas de mi?-_

_-que me dejas ser tu amigo y tal vez después algo mas-dijo acercando su rostro al de la chica_

_-Seeley…-comenzó_

_-dime que no te gusto y me alejare de ti, nunca me volverás a ver, y jamás jamás te volveré a dar algún detalle lo juro desapareceré de tu vida solo dime que aquí-dijo colocando su mano en el corazón de Temperance-aquí tu no sientes nada por mi-_

_-yo…yo…-Booth se había acercado a los labios de la muchacha solo unos cuantos milímetros los separaban podían sentir el aliento del otro-yo….-Temperance cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse pero unos labios chocaron con los suyos dulcemente y una corriente eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo._

_-no…lo…pu..edes…decir…cierto-dijo jadeante, ella solo negó con la cabeza y antes de volver a pensar en algo ella volvió a unir sus labios buscando mas de él._

_-no…no puedo-admitió, sus labios estaban rojos y comenzaban a picarle-puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo después de un rato de silencio, el asintió-que droga me diste?-el la miro cuestionan te-si por que ahora que te bese quiero volver a hacerlo una y otra vez como si necesitara de tus besos para vivir-_

_-pues yo te tengo otra pregunta…que me diste para traerme loco por ti?, ya no logro concentrarme día y noche estas en mi mente no puedo, no quiero y no deseo sacarte….te has metido en mi corazón-_

_-Te Amo-dijeron al unisonó Booth comenzó a reír y agrego-quieres ser mi novia?-ella asintió y por quinta vez en esa noche la beso con dulzura Brennan comenzó a preguntarse el por que cada vez que la besaba sus besos sabían mucho mejor que el anterior-me estoy volviendo adicto a tus besos-dijo lentamente sobre los labios de su ahora novia_

**FIN**** DEL FLASH BACK**

Escucho varios pasos de ida y vuelta por el callejón –maldición-escucho decir para después quedar todo en silencio

* * *

><p><em>Hey como han estado espero que hayan tenido un gran inicio de año aqui llego otro cap de Corazon latente se que me he tardado per aqui esta de nuevo cuidence mucho y les agradeceria infinitamente si me dejaran su opinion de esta historia<em>

_besooooooooooooooooos_

_ANGELO_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Twiligth pertenecen a su autora Meyer, los de Bones pertenecen a sus creadores y a la FOX

**Sumary:**_Booth y Brennan se reencuentran despues de 3 años en...Forks? pero no son losmismos. Booth y Bella juntos? y Edward con Temperance? algo retorcido pero 100% B Y Ed%Bell_

* * *

><p><strong><span>FLASH<span>**** BACK**

_Salió de la biblioteca había estado ahí toda la tarde eran cerca de las 11:00 pm las calles solitarias y obscuras con alguna que otra luz de un faro se abrían ante ella camino sin inmutarse hasta que minutos después escucho otras pisadas detrás de ella no muy lejos pero tampoco muy cerca calculo mentalmente que podrían ser 5 metros de espacio entre ellos, lo único que se le ocurrió fue apresurar el paso pensando que tal vez y su miedo era irracional a lo mejor era otro chico que estaba en el mismo lugar e intentaba llegar a casa…..Camino 3 calles con aquel sujeto siguiéndola el miedo se apodero de ella al ver a 2 mas frente a ella solo pudo detenerse y cruzar la calle obscura los tres hombres la siguieron rápidamente, ella caminaba mas aprisa aun faltaban varias calles para llegar a casa_

_-quieres que te acompañemos- pregunto uno de los hombres, ella no respondió_

_-seguro y se quiere divertir-dijo otro, el miedo la comenzaba a consumir_

_-déjenme-logro decir-por favor-_

_-escuchaste dijo por favor-hablo el primer hombre_

_-a divertirnos-dijo el tercer hombre, el primero tomo sus libros y los tiro lejos de ella_

_-no los necesitaras-dijo _

_-por que no cooperas mm-_

_-déjame..no me toques-intento alejarse de ellos pero no lo lograba_

_-déjenla!-escucho_

_-jajajaja-comenzo a reírse uno de ellos-y que si no lo hacemos-_

_-me los cargo ahorita mismo-dijo el chico apuntándoles con un arma_

_-niño no juegues con eso-_

_-no, si no estoy jugando-dijo quitando el seguro_

_-paúl…habla enserio-dijo uno de los hombres_

_-muy hombre no deja el arma-_

_-vale yo la dejo pero tus amigos se alejan de ella-al que llamaron Paul asintió levemente. Pero antes de que el chico pudiera bajar el arma varias sirenas se escucharon por la calle_

_-Vámonos!-gritaron-me las pagaras niño.-dijieron antes de huir_

_-estas bien?-pregunto_

_-si estoy bien…pero que haces aquí me estas siguiendo o que? Y que rayos haces con eso?-dijo señalando el arma_

_-pues..en primera no te sigo solo pasaba por aquí y en segundo la cargo para que mi hermano o mi padre no la encuentren-_

_-Seeley que es lo que buscas de mi?-_

_-que me dejas ser tu amigo y tal vez después algo mas-dijo acercando su rostro al de la chica_

_-Seeley…-comenzó_

_-dime que no te gusto y me alejare de ti, nunca me volverás a ver, y jamás jamás te volveré a dar algún detalle lo juro desapareceré de tu vida solo dime que aquí-dijo colocando su mano en el corazón de Temperance-aquí tu no sientes nada por mi-_

_-yo…yo…-Booth se había acercado a los labios de la muchacha solo unos cuantos milímetros los separaban podían sentir el aliento del otro-yo….-Temperance cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse pero unos labios chocaron con los suyos dulcemente y una corriente eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo._

_-no…lo…pu..edes…decir…cierto-dijo jadeante, ella solo negó con la cabeza y antes de volver a pensar en algo ella volvió a unir sus labios buscando mas de él._

_-no…no puedo-admitió, sus labios estaban rojos y comenzaban a picarle-puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo después de un rato de silencio, el asintió-que droga me diste?-el la miro cuestionan te-si por que ahora que te bese quiero volver a hacerlo una y otra vez como si necesitara de tus besos para vivir-_

_-pues yo te tengo otra pregunta…que me diste para traerme loco por ti?, ya no logro concentrarme día y noche estas en mi mente no puedo, no quiero y no deseo sacarte….te has metido en mi corazón-_

_-Te Amo-dijeron al unisonó Booth comenzó a reír y agrego-quieres ser mi novia?-ella asintió y por quinta vez en esa noche la beso con dulzura Brennan comenzó a preguntarse el por que cada vez que la besaba sus besos sabían mucho mejor que el anterior-me estoy volviendo adicto a tus besos-dijo lentamente sobre los labios de su ahora novia_

**FIN**** DEL FLASH BACK**

Escucho varios pasos de ida y vuelta por el callejón –maldición-escucho decir para después quedar todo en silencio

* * *

><p>-le has dicho a mamá-pregunto mientras la seguía a través del bosque<p>

-no aun no-respondio ella sin voltear

-como puedes ser tan insensible-

-insensible?-dijo ella girándose para encarar a su hermano-quien eres tu para llamarme asi-

-te fuiste como si nada hace años a mamá le ha dado gusto de volverte a ver y ahora la quieres matar de nuevo-Leah vi a su hermano –no sabes nada cuando la abandonaste se puso mal pero yo me quede luche por los dos…ahora estas aquí y ha vuelto a reir; pero te quieres ir-

-entiendeme-pidio-yo…yo no pertenesco aquí-

-aquí naciste-

-no entiendes…tengo una vida-

-una vida..bien tu tienes una vida mientras que la nuestra se desmorona-dijo antes de irse dejando a su hermana

* * *

><p>-Nessi, tu estas en tu casa-<p>

-gracias Carlisle…en serio lamento haber llegado de improviso-dijo la chica apenada

-Nessi ya cálmate Papá acaba de decirte que no hay problema así que cálmate si-la chica asintió

-muy cierto hija…y tu Edward no le dirás nada a nuestra invitada-pregunto su padre

-Bienvenida a tu casa Vanessa-respondió secamente

-que delicado hermanito; no te preocupes **NESSI-**hablo su hermana recalcando el nombre-hoy iremos con mis amigas…-

-va a ir Tempe?-pregunto su hermano mientras la interrumpía

-es mi amiga no?-

-déjame decir duende que es mi amiga…yo te la presente-

-pero yo me llevo mejor con ella-respondio tajante

-tengo derecho por antigüedad-dijo mientras salía del comedor

-vijeo!-grito su hermana desde la cocina solo se escucho una risa

-quien es Tempe-dijo Vanessa mirando en dirección a la cocina

-es mi amiga y junto con Bella aremos una fiesta …-

-Alice-dijo su padre en tono de reproche

-es una fiesta de lo mas inocente Papi..es para Emmet el hermano de Bella

-tal ves pueda ir-

-claro te caerán muy bien son muy buenas chicas-

* * *

><p>-Maggie no soy una chica…-dijo el grandote mientras entraban a una tienda<p>

-vamos Emm…tienes que ayudarme pasado mañana tengo una cita y no se que usar-

-y pensar que eres dos veces mas grande que yo-

-oye-dio la mujer golpeando el brazo de su acompañante

-en que puedo ayudarles-pregunto una chica morena

-mmm busco algo para una cena-dijo Maggie con una sonrisa en los labios

-formal o informal-dijo mirando a Emmet

-informal-las chicas caminaron por la tienda viendo los atuendos. Mientras Emmet se quedo solo en la entrada a lo lejos veía a unas lindas chicas rubias que lo miraban

* * *

><p>-no…necesito mas blanco-decía una mujer pelirroja<p>

-yo me hare cargo si-pregunto la rubia a la chica, esta solo asintió

-no quiero eso…-la pelirroja se giro –oh, mira quien esta aquí-

-Gisell -

-Hale….que haces?..oh si nada como siempre-

-mira niña-

-niña?..soy mucho mas grande que eso-

-bueno lo de vieja no te lo quita nadie cierto-

-que te parece el color amarillo-

-olvídalo…mira llama a Camille o-

-o que-

-o are que te despidan-

-mmm y si tu lo haces todos sabrán a donde viene la gran chica de Armand..creo que a los paparazzi les encantara además que a mamá le fascinara de donde viene tanta creatividad-

* * *

><p>Camino por el bosque reflexionando lo que había pasado intentando no sentirse culpable<p>

**FLASH**** BACK**

_-Gracias-dijo mientras Edward le habría la puerta-que hacemos aquí?-pregunto al ver que estaban en un parque_

_-Poth Angels es aburrido a esta hora pero tiene buenos parques-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta_

_-Es una de las mejores citas que he tenido-_

_-una linda chica siempre se merece lo mejor…puedo preguntarte algo Leah-hablo después de unos segundos_

_-claro-_

_-tienes algo con Black?-_

_-Jacob?-el asintió-no solo no lo soporto es muy infantil… no acepta uno por respuesta, es muy persistente-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-por que preguntas?-_

_-desde cuando lo amas?-_

_-que no yo no lo amo…..es solo el amigo de mi hermano-_

_-no sabes lo que tienes enfrente-_

_-de que hablas-_

_-tu lo has dicho te ha invitado a salir no-ella asintió_

_-pero hace días que no me habla-Edward la miro a los ojos y vio que estos perdían ese brillo_

_-linda…tu lo quieres y el a ti, no me gusta andar de casamentera no el lo mío sino de Alice-ella sonrió_

_-por que lo haces-dijo mientras Edward aparcaba el auto frente a su casa-Jacob no te agrada-_

_-soy un caballero-_

_-pero el…el..no lo hagas mas difícil para ti-Leah bajo del auto con la ayuda de su amigo y luego lo vio desaparecer, todavía era temprano así que fue a casa de Jacob a decirle todo a aceptar lo que el propusiera pero con lo que se encontró no lo esperaba. Se estaba besando con una pelirroja sobre el capo de un auto se escuchaban gemidos y uno que otro ronroneo._

_Salió corriendo con el corazón hecho pedazos apenas entro subió a su recamara al cabo de unas horas había tomado una decisión se iria su abuelo le había invitado a vivir con el desde hace años pero por amor a su familia no lo había hecho pero era tiempo de ver por ella misma haci que comenzó a arreglar sus maletas_

_-Como que te vas-pregunto su hermano_

_-por favor ahora no quieres-_

_-Leah que ha pasado-hablo preocupado_

_-Seth por favor dejame ir..por favor-si algo caracterizaba a su hermana era que era una mujer fuerte que no subplicaba y escucharla ahora le rompia el corazón_

_-lárgate!-grito en cuanto lo vio_

_-que te pasa-pregunto confuso_

_-me pasa que tu arruinas todo….todo lo arruinas-_

_-Jake..vete hermano ahora no-dijo Seth después de entrar a la habitación_

_-que? No yo no me voy hasta que me diga de que fregados me culpa-_

_-tu lo arruinaste, como siempre-dijo antes de soltarse a llorar_

_-pero no he hecho nada-_

_-por eso exactamente por eso-subió rápidamente a su recamara dejando a los dos chicos un tonto después de lo que hizo todavía decía que no había hecho nada. Cuando bajo ellos seguían sin moverse- me voy, mi taxi llego-camino entre ellos_

_-estas segura?-pregunto su hermano. ella solo asintió_

_-estaré bien…lo prometo-_

_-no…no te puedes ir..-_

_-déjame..no me arruines la vida no ahora-tenia que irse para poder sacar todos sus sentimientos por el alejarse para dejar de sentir_

_-no…-la tomo del brazo fuertemente-no te iras-_

_-mírame-dijo zafándose del agarre. Esperaba todavía inconsientemente que el la volviera a tomar del brazo y le dijera que no se fuera pero eso no funciono el nunca volvio_

**FIN**** DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

><p>-en serio no esta-<p>

-lo siento Sra Vulturi el no vino a ninguna consulta-

-Esme?-escucho a sus espaldas ella se giro

-Carlisle-

-que haces aquí no te sientes mal o si?-

-no no es solo que Matt me dijo que vendría a consulta con el pero no esta-Carlisle sintió un profundo rencor e ira al escuchar el nombre de Matt

-mmm y debes estar muy preocupada-

-algo-la furia en el doctor aumento

-bueno espero que encuentres a tu novio-dijo con un tono indiferente

-Novio?-

-si, Matt-

-jjajajajajajaja-Carlisle solo pudo enojarse mas la mujer que quería por que si la quería se burlaba de él-Matt..jajajaj no es mi novio ajaja-

-ano entonces que es?-pregunto serio

-mi…mi cuñado-dijo mientras trataba de recuperar un poco de aire-era primo hermano de mi difunto esposo-"eres un tonto un completo tonto Carlisle"pensó el doctor-pero bueno.. no te interrumpo mas por que tu noviecita te debe estar buscando-dijo antes de caminar hacia el elevador

-oye-grito-yo no tengo novia-todo el pasillo los veía las enfermeras miraban a Esme con envidia y los doctores y enfermeros esperaban una respuesta había por el pasillo varios niños

-ya lo se-grito Esme. Carlisle llamo a uno y le susurro algo al oído el pequeño se dirijio a Esme y le susurro

-el doc dice que si queles salil manana con el-Esme sonrio con ternura miro a a Carlisle sonrio y asintió y susurro al niño…el pequeño feliz fue con el doctor quien lo cargo-dice que pases pol ella a casa y que te estala espelaldo-Carlisle sonrio y antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran grito

-Sera la mejor cita de tu vida-Esme solo logro sonreir antes de que las pertas se cerraran

* * *

><p>-que paso Edward-pregunto la chica desde el umbral de la puerta<p>

-nada por que?-

-no se no me tratas igual, sabes que yo te quiero-

-Vanessa dejemos esto si-

-Eward..por favor-

-no paso nada-

-pero nos queríamos-

-nada de eso importa ahora-

-pero…-

-no lo hagas mas difícil quieres…-bufo-mira esta es tu casa, Carlisle y Alice están felices de que estés aquí así que por mi no hay problema-

-no me daras otra oportunidad-

-eramos unos niños no sabíamos nada-

-pero-

-pero ahora yo tengo a quien amar-

-a las dos no-escucho a su hermana de tras de él- si tu las dañas te puedes pudrir Edward-

-no sabes nada enana-

-Nessi vámonos-Alice jalo a su amiga hasta el auto-estas bien?-

-si solo que hace años que no lo veo-

-Ness es mi hermano y tu..-

-lo se seria raro pero crei que se podía salvar algo-

-lo quieres-

-dela forma normal no del querer ser su novia, esposa sino como se debe-

-por eso eres mi prima hermana favorita-

* * *

><p>-me alegra que estes aquí-dijo bella mientras metia una mezcla de chocolate al horno<p>

-me gusta ayudar además no le puedes decir no a Alice-bella asintió-me caes muy bien-

-y tu mi-ambas sonrieron hasta que tocaron el timbre-Alice llegaste!-dijo bella

-pues sin mi no hay fiesta soy la organizadora…-

-de este evento-respondieron al unisonó Bella y Temperance

-muy graciosas-

-este clima nunca falla-

-y menos con Alice-una tormenta comenzó a caer

-Hola-dijo una chica detrás de Alice

-chicas ella es Nessi, Nessi ellas son Bella y Temperance-

-mucho gusto -dijeron ambas

-que hace falta-

-adornar y uno que otra cosa en la cocina-

-yo puedo ayudar-dijo Nessi

-claro sino para que te traje, tu y Tempe adornaran mientras yo y Bella vamos a la cocina-Vanessa miro a su pequeña amiga –Que?-

-tu no sabes cocinar lo tuyo es adornar-

-siempre hay que probar cosas nuevas no?-dijo inocente. Las chicas llevaban bastante rato en la cocina mientras que Temperance y Nessi terminaban de adornar-Ness-puedes ayudarnos un poco-hablo la duende desde la unos cuantos minutos la tormenta aun no sedia cuando tocaron a la puerta

-Tempe puedes abrir-hablo Bella

-claro-ella se dirigió a la puerta cuando volvieron a tocar. Abrio lentamente y un cuerpo apareció frente a ella de espaldas

-al fin abres Bells me estoy…-dijo mientras se giraba- Tempe?-hablo sorprendido ella estaba frente a el

-Seeley-dijo en antes de poder decir mas un cuerpo se interpuso entre ambos

-SEELEY!-grito Bella antes de abrazar al chico enredando sus piernas en la cintura de é solo pudo bajar la mirada mientras miles de preguntas pasaban por su mente

* * *

><p>No era muy tarde para recapacitar…tal vez si no volvia a Londres su familia seria feliz de nuevo serian una familia a casa vio varios de sus viejos amigos atra vez del cristal, se veian felices…tal vez solo talvez si no hubiese ido seria parte de esa felicidad<p>

-Leah?-escucho su nombre alzo la vista y justo frente a ella estaba su viejo amigo-wooow que bien te ha sentado el tiempo

-Hola Sam-dijo con una sonrisa

-que haces por aquí…digo no lo tomes a mal pero no has parado aquí en dos años-

-si…pues..regrese-

-si y te quedaras?-pregunto con esperanza

-no lo se –

-no lo sabes?-

-no tenia pensado irme pasado mañana-bajo el rostro

-pero-

-pero..todo depende-

-de?-

-no lo se, que haces por aquí?...la reserva queda bastante lejos-

-si bueno vine a caminar-

-a las afueras del pueblo?-dijo con una sonrisa

-si …-

-ya la verdad-

-Pues tu hermano me dijo que te dejo en el bosque y pensé en tal vez verte por aquí-

-osea que ya sabias que había llegado-

-si ayer me lo dijo…mas bien a toda la reserva-dijo burlon

-dios…lo voy a matar…-

-te quiere-

-y no digo que no lo haga solo que ahora…-

-vamos a tu casa eh-ella asintió y caminaron hasta una moto

-como?-

-tedije que quería una y lo logre-

* * *

><p>-wooow-fueron sus exactas palabras encuanto ella abrió la puerta, lucia un hermoso vestido lila algo señido al cuerpo<p>

-mmm gracias?-dijo con ironia-tu también estas muy guapo-

-te ves….presiosa.-Carlisle ofreció su brazo, ella lo tomo sin chistar y juntos caminaron hasta el auto negro. Abrio la puerta y ayudo la ayudo a entrar al auto

-Gracias-dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta, en cuanto el entro hablo-y adonde iremos-

-sorpresa-respondio con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>-Chicas quiero presentarles a alguien-dijo Bella<p>

-pero si yo ya lo conozco-hablo Alice- hola Seeley-

-hola-dijo con voz algo miraba al suelo sabia que no le podía mirar el rostro o todo en su interior colapsaría

-y ella es Temperance-

-hola-sentia la mirada de él

-h…ho..la..-dijo tertamedeante

-estas bien?-pregunto Alice..ella solo asintió-bueno…ya que Seeley llego temprano ayudara-

-de acuerdo que es lo que quieren que haga-

-mejor dinos que sabes hacer-dijo Vanessa con voz seductora

-de todo-dijo mirando a Brennan-soy muy…bueno con todo lo que me pidan-

-uuuuu…Bella lo que nos escondes-su amiga solo pudo bajar la mirada y Brennan levantar la ante aquel comentario "Seeley y Bella?"pensó"como?"-bien señor Buenisimo para todo-dijo urlona Temperance y tu se encargaran de terminar de adornar mientras…interrogo a mi amiga-

-que!-

-si y me diras TODO por que cuando Alice Cullen quiere saber algo hace TODO por ello-

-mmm pequeña y vivaz-dijo Seeley abrazando a la duende por los hombros-me gusta-

-lastima que no eres mi tipo- le dio unos golpesitos en el pecho y salió de la habitación jalando a bella

-yo..mejor voy a…-salio antes de terminar la oración. Brennan camino con algunos Globos y comenzó a arreglarlos,ninguno de los dos hablaba y el ambiente se sentía cada vez mas pesado y lleno de tensión de vez en cuando ella lo miraba de reojo y el a ella pero cuando se topaba con sus ojos ella los dirigía a otro lado

**FLASH**** BACK**

_Estaban encerrados en el gimnacio al parecer sus amigos ya estaban artos de sus peleas y sus silecios_

_-por eso siguen tan enamorados!-habia gritado Daisy antes de cerrar la puerta. A penas habían cumplido un mes de novios y ya habían tronado y todo por que por que ella era firme y no daba su brazo a torcer_

_-esque eres tan terca!-le había gritado_

_-y tu un maldito egocentrista!-remato ella _

_-no te soproto eres tan infantil-_

_-bien yo soy una infantil pero tu un maldito inmaduro-_

_-sabes…esto se acabo-_

_-bien-_

_-bien-_

_-bien-_

_-bien-dijo el antes de salir de la casa; caminaba hecho una furia cuando el peso de la realidad le cayo en los hombros habían terminado, terminado-idiota!-se grito a si intentado regresar pero algo le decia que no ella aun estaría molesta y no le escucharí días comenzaron a pasar y cada vez que la veía era aun peor se moria por tenerla entresus brazos y ello sus amigos desidieron acabar con esa situación._

_-Todo pasa por tu culpa-le había reprochado después de unos minutos de silencio_

_-mi culpa?...y por que mia y no tuya-replico el_

_-por que…por que si no replicaras..-_

_-replicar..wooow-_

_-que-_

_-tu maldito orgullo no permite darle la razón a nadie-_

_-claro que si doy la razón-_

_-siempre y cuando te convenscan-_

_-si es necesario la evidencia-_

_-por que no sigues un poco a tu corazón-_

_-por que no usas un poco de lógica-_

_-tienes razón-_

_-claro que la tengo si usaras la lógica no dirias estupideces, no…-no termino de hablar por que unos labios atacaron su boca_

_-no…so..porto...estar asi-dijo jadeante_

_-yo tampoco-respondio ella antes de volver a besarlo_

_-Te amo..y lo siento por todo…no quería…pero..-_

_-yo también lo siento…eres mi novio y tengo que aceptar lo que digas-_

_-lo que diga?-_

_-si bueno, tu palabra cuenta mas- el la beso_

_-prometamos pensar las cosas antes de hablar vale-_

_-vale- _

**FIN**** DEL FLASH BACK**

Booth no aguantaba mas el silencio haci que decidió romperlo

-Temperance-vio como ella se tenso-no vas a mirarme-ella siguió en silencio-por favor mirame-la tomo del brazo y la giro

-dejame-hablo molesta

-no por que no me miras-

-dejame…si dejame-intento safarze de aquel agarre

-Temperance..-

-no cállate, el que nos hayamos vuelto a encontrar no importa has como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido-

-sol..-el sonido de timbre los interrumpió

-tengo que abrir-Seeley la solto del pasillo llegaron las chicas, Bella se coloco unos pasos frente a Seeley y alado de ellos Alice y Vanessa, Brennan abrió la puerta y un chico de cabello cobrizo apareció frente a ella

* * *

><p>-wwoooww..donde..como..-intento preguntar<p>

-es el comienzo de la semana del arte y bueno-dijo mientras caminaba a lado de ella inconsientemente coloco su mano en la espada de la mujer

-es fantástico-

-que bueno que lo pienses..vamos?-dijo señalando una tarima con varias mesas cubiertas por un mantel blanco sobre otro color vino…la tarima estaba lo suficiente mente cerca de la playa por lo que se alcanzaban a escuchar las olas

-es hermoso-

**FLASH**** BACK**

_Las luces de Paris en la noche eran una de las cosas mas maravillosas que había podido experimentar, lo que un viaje de placer había logrado, miraba con esperanza las estrellas de la bobeda celeste sin prestar atención a su alrededor.._

_-lo siento no quería-logro escuchar a lado de ella_

_-no se preocupe-dijo mientras se levantaba_

_-espere no se valla…por favor-algo en aquel hombre le decía que se quedara pero otra que huyera tal vez por aquel toque de misterio e intriga que tenia en su voz-soy Aro-dijo él con una sonrisa_

_-Esme…-_

_-mucho Gusto Esme- dijo mientras estrchaban sus manos-norteamericana cierto-ella asintió-y que te parece parís-_

_-es…muy hermosa mas de lo que imaginaba-_

_-espero y lo disfrutes-_

_-lo hare-era un hombre apuesto pero su corazón no saltaba por el_

**FIN**** DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

><p>-SORPRESA!-gritaron encuanto la escucharon entrar<p>

-pero…-

-es una fiesta de bienvenida asi que no se vale reclamar-

-es muy lindo-

-me alegra que te guste ivitamos a todos-

-Todos?-

-si, pero ve a verlos-Leah saludo a todos los invitados

-me alegramucho que estes aquí-

-a mi también, me gusta estar de regreso-

-bueno tampoco me fui por mucho tiempo-

-pues ami me pareceio una eternidad-dijo una voz gruesa de tras de ella

-Hola Jacob-dijo sin mirarlo

-asi, nada mas, sin un abrazo-

-creo que me hablan-Leah paso aun lado de el y salió al jardín

-no puedes esconderte de mi-

-y quien dice que lo hago-respondio fríamente

-tu saludo-

-y como debería saludarte-

-tendrias que verte feliz por verme-

-sigue soñando Black-

-yo….-

-Leah…-la llamaron-Seth tiene algo para ti-

-Gracias-dijo antes de irse

-no se que planeas-

-de que hablas?-pregunto inocente

-dejala, no quiero que se vuelva a ir-

-Sam, calmate si ni que te preocupara tanto-

-pues lo hace-

* * *

><p>-Hola Edward-dijo Brennan<p>

-Tempe, Bella, Chicas-dijo ignorando a Booth-creo que llegrue algo temprano-

-en si solo seremos nosotros y Maggie-respondio Bella- Emmet no ha de tardar-la tensión se sentía en la habitacion-yo..voy a revizar el pastel-

-te acompaño-ella asintió y Booth la sigio hasta la cosina

-Se puede saber por que no saludaste?-reclamo Alice

-si lo hice-

-Edward…no saludaste a Seeley-

-creo que fue decisión de él y de donde lo conocen?-hablo Brennan, Alice y Edward la miraron

-de donde lo conoces?-pregunto Alice

-me lo acan de presentar-mintio

-no te creo nada-

-Alice..-reprocho su hermano

-no se que se traen ustedes pero es exitante-

-Vanessa!-reclamaron ,los hermanos

* * *

><p>-Calmate Seeley pareses león enjaulado-<p>

-no lo entiendo que hace aquí-

-pareces novio celoso-Booth la fulmino con la mirada-su hermana esta aquí era obvio-

-pero esta con ella-dijo furioso

-quien?...Tempe-Booth solo bajo la mirada-de donde..-no pudo terminar con la pregunta

-recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos te conte sobre cierta chica que..-

-ella-el asintió-oh-

-tengo que preguntarte algo-

-lo que sea-

-estan juntos?-

-Edward y Tempe..no lo se apenas los conozco pero algo medice que si no se… no me creas-

-pero que te hace pensar en eso-

-pues no lo se… mira desde que los conoci son como unidos se llevan bien se complementan-

-Dios-dijo en un suspiro-la perdi-

* * *

><p>-Bailamos-pregunto extendiendo su mano<p>

-encantada-respondio, caminaron lentamente a la pista de Baile con una sonrisa en los balanceaban lentamente en la pista, una balada romantica llenaba el lugar de una magia-eres un gran bailarin-

-bueno tengo una pareja que me hace ver bien-

-jajajjajaja-

-y tiene una sonrisa maravillosa-

* * *

><p>-que-pregunto inocente-es la verdad aquí tenemos un rectángulo amoroso-<p>

-Vanessa-reprocho Edward-dejate de esas cosas-

-creo que ella tiene razón-dijo Alice

-y yo creo que ustedes no deben de estar juntas-Alice le hizo un puchero a Edward

-esto es un problema de famila voy por un vaso de agua-dijo tempe

-Edward se tenota a kilómetros lo celoso-hablo vanessa

-no estoy celoso-

-Bella es buena amiga-

-si, claro-Alice miro a Vanessa en complicidad-y…Tempe-

-que hay con ella-

-vamos hermanito tu ya lo dijiste te gusta pero-

-pero?-

-pero no la celaste-dijo Vanessa mientras se sentaba en un sillón

-y…-

-eres un tonto-

-no lo soy-

-bueno esto no sale-

-mira hermanito solo te voy a decir que mas pronto de lo que te imaginas terminaras con el corazón roto-

-Gracias Alice es muy positivo de tu parte-

-no seas sarcástico….tienes que elegir-

-y no con las hormonas si no con el corazón-

* * *

><p>-necesito saber mas-escucho decir<p>

-Seeley vas a empezar-

-no creas que..-

-dios no lo puedo creer…eres un celoso-

-pues si si lo soy soy muy celoso-Brennan sonrio con melancolía al escucharlo

-vas a tener que calmarte-escucho los pasos de su amiga-por favor-

-Bells yo…-

-por mi haslo por mi-

-estabien-un par de lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y con su mano cubrió un sollozo-pero si se pone de..-

-ya porfavor-no escucho mas, su mente comenzó a crear imágenes de Bella y Seeley besándose, movio la cabeza tratando de borrar todos esos pensamientos cuando la puerta delantera se abrió bruscamente todos los chicos se acercaron y vieron a un Emmet algo….frustrado

* * *

><p>-Rosalie que pasa-pregunto su hermano al verla entrar en su cuarto y tirarse a su cama llorando<p>

-dejame Jazz-

-que paso?-

-la regue…eso es lo que paso….la regue…-dijo llorando

-de que hablas-

-fui a ver lo de…. Mi trabajo y después de…tu sabes-su hermano asintió-pues…..

**FLASH**** BACK (Contado en primera persona)**

_Por fin le había cobrado una de las tantas jugadas que me había jugado me sentía tan feliz, Camine hasta donde mis compañeras estaban cuando me hacer que escuche…_

_-viste-dijo Hannah_

_-esta buenísimo-secundo Cam_

_-mas no crees…-me hacer que para ver de quien hablaban y mi quijada casi se estrella al suelo_

_-esta para comérselo-en ese momento una ira me embargo no, no nadie hiba a coquetear con mi chico_

_-y quien se le va a acercar primero?-pregunte inocente_

_-ninguna-dijo cam-el tiene que venir-wooow encontré a la reina del lugar-tu te quieres-_

_-pues para atraer hay que darse a desear.. no?-ellas se miraron y sonrieron_

_-mmmm bien quien primero?-pregunto Hannah_

_-momento haber quien logra ganarse una cita-dijo cam con aire de a dudar mis compañeras eran atractivas y yo no me quedaba atrás pero y si Emmet quería algo con ellas?...no no no creo que sea como los demás_

_-yo entro-dije muy segura-habet quien lo logra-_

_-vale-primero paso Hannah argumentando que lo había visto primero, ja claro yo lo vi primero solo que llevo ventaja al parecer a Emmet no le ocasiono nada que ella casi se le desnudara paso y le sonrio al parecer comenzaron a charlar, no podía seguir mirando pero antes de poder irme escuche una carcajada de Emmet y lacara algo disfigurada de cam_

_-que paso-_

_-es un niño-_

_-obvio-_

_-no es un niño de 5 años en el cuerpo de un hombre atractivo-suspire bien…ahora me tocaba…._

_Me acerque lentamente como si en realidad no supiera que hacer, era un plan sencillo demostrarles a las chicas que yo ganaría por que fui la primera en verlo y por que…de verdad me encantaba_

_-hola-dije cuando pase a su lado_

_-hola…que haces por aquí?-_

_-lo mismo te hiba a preguntar-lo mire fijamente_

_-pues vine con Maggie-Maggie?_

_-oh-dije dolida el nunca la había mencionado, pero como la hiba a mencionar si apenas y nos hablamos-la debes querer mucho-me mero raro-si digo para a compañarla-_

_-oh no ella me arrastro, dijo que era de vida o muerte…salvame quieres!por favor-_

_-pero es divertido-_

_-jajajajaja-lo mire seria-hablas enserio-yo asentí_

_-te relaja-_

_-sabes que mas ….relaja-dijo en un tono completamente sensual, casi me caigo sus ojos me tenían completamente imnotizada, pero recordé lo que tenia que hacer_

_-bien espero que te diviertas-camine algo provocativa hacia el area de lencería y obviamente él me siguió_

_-wooow…talla?-_

_-sueña-dije en un tono algo frio_

_-vamos, es mi cumpleaños debes darme un regalo-_

_-mmmm-fingi pensarlo-no se…-_

_-sal conmigo esta noche-woow fue rápido_

_-no lo se-_

_-es mi cumpleaños-_

_-ya debes tener una cita no?-_

_-no…aunque hay varias chicas que lo pidieron… no-_

_-Oh-respondi poco sorprendida_

_-son sexys-eso dolio-pero muy superficiales…odio a las chicas plástico-jaja pensaba igual que yo, y si acepto…no el plan._

_-lo siento tengo otras cosas que hacer-_

_-vamos…sera divertido-_

_-nop-camine de regreso a donde estaban las chicas pero lo escuche gritar_

_-ya vendrás tras mis huesitos nena!-yo solo pude reirme._

_-y bien-dije con autosuficiencia_

_-tu ganas-_

_-obvio yo lo vi primero-_

_-la pregunta es por que no aceptaste-_

_-esa no era la apuesta-_

_-y-_

_-yo nunca pierdo-dije segura mientras una sonrisa aparecia en mi rostro-_

_-Felicidades-escuche detrás de mi,cuando me gire lo vi_

_-yo…-me escaneo con la mirada_

_-me salve de llevarme un maniquí-dijo antes de irse pero en su mirada vi despresio _

**FIN**** DEL FLASH BACK**

**(contado en 3ra persona)**

-hermanita….-

-lo arruine Jazz lo arruine-dijo sollozante

-si, si tienes razón lo arruinaste-Rosalie lo miro con lagrimas en el rostro

-no se supone que me tines que consolar-

-siempre pero ahora tienes que arreglarlo-

-como?-

-se honesta con el…-dijo sincero-no entiendo como te dejaste en rollar de nuevo-

-ellas me lo hiban a quitar-

-sal de ahí Rose-dijo su hermano con suma ternura-no caigas en eso de nuevo, no ahora-

* * *

><p>-Emm….por favor abre..-pido su hermana mientras tocaba la puerta de su habitación-Emm-<p>

-que le habrá pasado?-pregunto Alice

-no eres tu la vidente, dinos-dijo sarcástico su hermano

-Edward, no es momento de bromear-

-Emmet hermano hablanos-dijo Seeley acercándose a la puerta

-tal vez seria mejor suspender esto-hablo Temperance

-yo estoy de acuerdo-secundo Vanessa todos las miraron-Emmet es el festejado y si no quiere festejar será mejor dejarlo para otro momento-

-EMMET SWAN ABRE ESA PUERTA-grito la duende

-chicas porque no bajan-pidio Seeley, que a su vez compartió una mirada con Edwaed

-si bajen-todas los miraron raro pero hicieron lo que ellos pidieron.-que piensas hacer-

-pues-dijo mientras se acercaba aun mas a la puerta-me se algunos trucos-dijo con su sonrisa ladina, tomo su cartera y saco una tarjeta. Edward rio

-no crees que has visto muchas películas-

-creo, que no…aun me faltan los estrenos…pero-dijo mientras intentaba abrir la puerta-este siempre-la puerta se abre-funciona-ambos chicos entraron

-Vayanse-dijo Emmet mientras miraba al techo

-Hermano..-comenzo Seeley

-quiero estar solo-

-Emm…que pasa….-comenzo Edward. Ambos chicos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido-que-

-mira Emm, no nos iremos primero por que es tu fiesta y quiero pastel, segundo por que he encontrado varias chicas lindas abajo-

-Hey-replico Edward

-tercero por que eres mi familia…asi que, quieres cerveza y chicas felices festejando….o cerveza y chicas llorando-Emmet miro a sus amigos

* * *

><p>-por que tardan tanto?-pregunto Bella<p>

-seguramente lo están haciendo entrar en razón-contesto Vanessa

-Emmet es un cabeza dura-replico la chica Swan

-Edward también-contesto Vanessa

-seeley les gana-susurro Temperance pero Alice la alcanzo a escuchar y no le paso desapercibido la forma de hablar de aquel chico

-creo que ire por algo de tomar-hablo Bella-quieren algo?-

-yo teacompaño-dijo ambas abandonaron la habitación Alice hablo

-como lo conoces-

-aquien-

-no te agas la tonta-

-no se de que hablas-

-si claro y yo naci ayer-

-no podias haber nacido ayer..-iba a continuar pero los pasos provenientes de la escalera la cortaron

-FIESTA!-gritaron los tres chicos

* * *

><p><em>por fin volvi aaaaaahhhh es lindo regresar jajajajajaja ojala y les guste besooooooos<em>

...Angelo...


End file.
